Darkness Decoded
by GypsyHope
Summary: Jane and Maura work together to solve a particularly difficult case dealing with a serial killer. As they solve one coded clue after another, they begin to reveal the darkness within the mind of a killer that will test the limits of their friendship and love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why do you do that Jane?" Maura studied the chess board with a frown on her face. She had watched as Jane passed over a chance at check-mate for another move that would give away her advantage.

"Just habit I guess…" Jane shrugged her shoulders and gave Maura a sheepish smile. She sighed as she looked across the table into the hazel eyes that were filled with concern and a hint of confusion. "Maur…" It was a half-hearted attempt to explain her move, but she knew Maura could see right through it.

With a heavy sigh, Maura ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to distract herself from the soft brown eyes that pleaded for forgiveness. When Jane gave her a crooked smile that caused Maura's stomach to flutter, she picked up her wine glass. She took her time swirling the red wine around in her glass, watching as it climbed higher and higher with each swirl she made before taking a sip. As she looked over the rim of her glass her eyes locked with Janes causing her to swallow hard.

"I just hate to see you hide your intellect away from the rest of the world…especially when you try to hide it from me." The last part came out as a pained whisper.

"I'm sorry Maura, sometimes I forget I can be myself around you." Jane leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. It was a defensive move and she knew it. What she didn't know was why she felt so vulnerable under Maura's gaze. There was just something about the complete trust and understanding she saw looking back at her that turned her insides all warm and fuzzy and in her experience, warm and fuzzy was nothing but trouble. She nervously cleared her throat as Maura continued to watch her intently, not saying anything to fill the silence that had insinuated itself in-between the space that suddenly appeared, pushing them further apart.

The sudden distance that Jane put between them was evident in her body language as Maura watched her lean back and cross her arms. It was something Maura had seen many times before, especially when she thought that Jane might have seen how she was feeling in an expression or unguarded look. _'Feelings...,''_ she thought to herself smugly. She had struggled her whole life to find meaning in that one word and until recently she didn't think she ever would. The sound of Jane clearing her throat brought her attention back to the uncomfortable silence.

"I guess I'll just have to keep reminding you." Maura tried to smile but yawned instead.

"I should probably head home." Jane let out a long exhale as fatigue started to overtake her as well.

"You may as well stay…your overnight stuff is in the guest room as well as a couple of your suits I had dry cleaned." Maura stood and picked up her now empty wine glass. Without looking over at Jane she headed towards the kitchen to give Jane a moment to debate with herself about whether she should stay or not. She could just imagine Jane chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to decide what to do and she couldn't help but smile because she already knew what Jane's answer was going to be. It would be 'yes', it always was.

"Hmmm…." Jane chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about how late it already was and how tired she was at the moment. Without moving her head, Jane's eyes followed Maura through lowered eyelashes. She didn't want to give her answer too soon because she didn't want Maura to know how much she wanted to stay. When Maura slipped from her view, Jane let out another long exhale as her body relaxed at the idea that she wouldn't have to leave. "Yeah…okay." She tried to sound casual.

"Good…" Maura slipped up behind Jane, wrapped her arms around her, and placed her cheek against Jane's. She hadn't expected the move to startle Jane as much as it did but when Jane almost jumped out of her chair, she realized her mistake. "Sorry…" She whispered in Jane's ear before releasing her.

"Jesus Maur…you scared the shit out of me!" Jane forced herself to slow down her breathing as her heart hammered in her chest. Of course she tried to tell herself that it had been the _surprise_ of Maura coming up behind her that had her almost jumping out of her chair, but when she felt the soft whisper of 'sorry' breathed against her ear, she knew she was lying to herself. When Maura released her from her hold, Jane suddenly felt alone and in the deep recesses of her mind she wished Maura hadn't let go so quickly.

"I think I'll head up now…" Maura moved to stand near the stairs. "You know the routine." She tried to smile as she watched Jane's mood darken slightly. The touch had been too much, she realized that now as she tried to put some physical distance between them. This is what their relationship had come to as Maura realized with each passing day that her attraction to Jane wasn't lessening. She would open herself up just a little more with each look or seemingly innocent touch and Jane would close herself off, distance herself emotionally. Whether it was unconscious or intentional Maura hadn't decided, but she recognized the signs of a brooding Jane as she watched a shadow of self-doubt flicker across Jane's face.

Jane felt the distance that Maura had put between them the second she moved away and she in a way, she was grateful for it. When Maura had touched her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her, Jane's resolve had almost slipped. Almost. She could feel her mood darkening as confusion and uncertainty filled her thoughts. It was happening a lot lately and Jane's usual go to emotion was anger. She wasn't angry with Maura, but at herself for being such a coward. She couldn't, wouldn't let herself acknowledge her feelings for her best friend. The risk of losing the most important thing in her life was far too great for her to allow her heart to rule her mind.

"Yeah…I know the routine." The words came out in a huff, sounding more like a pout. Jane schooled her features to a neutral expression, immediately regretting the tone of her voice. Their routine was one that would have to be broken on this particular night, not because Jane wanted to, but because she needed to.

Leaning against the railing, Maura watched as a multitude of emotions passed over Jane's face before her expression turned neutral. The mistake had been made and she would have to deal with the consequences on her own. It did however surprise her when Jane responded with a huff and it occurred to her that Jane may be feeling the same sense of loss that she was. With a small nod of her head, Maura turned to make her way up the stairs to her bedroom, alone.

"Ummm…" Maura paused at the top of the staircase. "If you get up before me, please refrain from trying to convince me that your god awful instant coffee is the same as my freshly ground." In the law of averages, Maura knew it was a near impossibility that Jane would be up before her but she just wasn't ready to leave Jane alone with her dark thoughts.

"Yeah…yeah…" Jane said dismissively. "We both know you'll be up before me, you always are." She knew a stalling tactic when she saw it and for some reason it warmed her heart. "I just hope no one gets murdered tonight."

"Well statistically speaking it is probable that someone will get murdered somewhere in the Common Wealth…" Maura started to ramble.

"I know the statistics Maura…I was just hoping to have a solid eight tonight." Jane pushed her dark hair away from her face as she tried to smile. "It's been a rough week…I'm just glad we were able to close the Bennet case before another sleepless night."

"Well…" Maura said holding her hand up in an imaginary toast. "Here's to a solid eight…"

Jane couldn't stifle a chuckle as she watched Maura giving her mock toast. "To a solid eight…" She lifted her hand to imitate Maura's move. Her heart sank though as she watched Maura disappear down the hall at the top of the stairs.

Maura's disappearance caused Jane to feel a sudden loss that had her rethinking their sleeping arrangements. The feeling of Maura curled up against her while they slept was a feeling Jane had come to crave, much to her dismay. The nights she had spent alone at her own apartment or in Maura's guestroom had left her feeling restless and tired the morning after. She had tried to tell herself that it was the nature of their jobs, the horrible and disturbing things they had witnessed together that caused them to seek out the comfort of each other's arms when the darkness descended. It had seemed as natural as breathing to hold Maura in her arms when the nights became almost unbearable and the nightmares too real. Jane tried to convince herself that the comfort they offered each other is what friends did, but she knew she was lying to herself again.

"You're a fucking idiot…" The words came out in a low growl, directed at no one but herself. She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to be without Maura.

It _had_ been a rough week. The murder they had been assigned was particularly gruesome by Boston PD standards and she had been relieved to put the 'case closed' stamp on it earlier that day. It had been the combined efforts of her extensive knowledge of coding and Maura's knowledge of algorithms that allowed them to trap the murderer in his own game of cat and mouse. Ever since the sudden and tragic loss of her partner and friend Barry Frost, she had had no choice but to begin slowly revealing her technically savvy side. But no one knew the extent of her expertise except her family and now Maura.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jane pushed away from the table that still played host to their forgotten chess game. She let her eyes roam over the chess pieces and realized how thin her veiled attempt to let Maura win had been. It had become a fun challenge to see how long it would take for Maura to realize Jane was throwing the game. Sometimes Maura would recognize it immediately and sometimes she wouldn't be able to tell, taking her victory as if she had come by it naturally. Jane had been telling the truth when she told Maura it had become a habit to give away her advantage but what she hadn't said was that she liked giving it away to Maura.

A shiver ran through Jane as she contemplated spending the night alone. She looked up at the empty staircase as a longing to close the physical distance between her and Maura almost overwhelmed her. Her contemplative mood suddenly changed back to anger as an internal debated of _'should she or shouldn't she'_ raced through her mind.

"This is ridiculous…" Jane pushed herself up from her seat to stand. As her internal debate continued, her feet carried her across the room, up the stairs, and down the hall until she found herself standing outside of Maura's closed door. With a resigned sigh, she stood silently outside Maura's bedroom wondering just when her body had hijacked her mind. Her body froze as she continued to quietly contemplate what her next move should be. She knew what her heart wanted, but she wasn't ready to accept that yet.

Maura watched as Jane's shadow moved towards her door and leaked in under the crack at the bottom. She attempted to hold her breath, afraid that Jane might hear her breathing and realize that she was still awake. The knowledge that Jane had come to stand outside her door was a bitter sweet ending to an already long day. Her heart leapt at the thought that Jane had found it in herself to seek out her comfort, but sadness overwhelmed her as she realized she couldn't let Jane in. It was much too dangerous for her already frazzled nerves. She couldn't stop herself from wanting more and she was afraid it would push Jane further away. With a deep sigh of regret, Maura rolled over onto her side facing away from the door. Even though she knew her salvation for the night was just waiting on the other side, she forced herself to give it up. _'Just for tonight…'_ she tried to tell herself as she closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep.

Movement. She thought she heard movement on the other side of the door, but when no other sounds came, Jane knew it was too late. She had missed her chance and Maura was already asleep. "Bonsoir Mon amour…" Jane whispered to the closed door. She had yet to tell Maura that she could speak French fluently. For some reason she wanted to hold onto that little tidbit until she felt it was the right time. But when she pondered when the right time would be, she always got the same snide answer of _'as you're kissing your way down her body…"_ ringing in her ears. She could feel her cheeks grow warm with a blush as the unexpected image of Maura's body writhing beneath her own came to her mind. Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, she finally dropped her shoulders in momentary defeat. With legs as heavy as lead, she trudged down the hall towards the guestroom and her unwanted solitude.

' _Serves you right…'_ Jane thought to herself as she slipped into the well-appointed guestroom. A slow, lazy smile creased her lips when she saw a neatly folded tank top and pair of boxers laid out on the bed awaiting her arrival. She ran her fingers over the soft, jersey knit material of the boxers that had become her staple sleeping attire. It amazed her that even the smallest things that Maura did made her feel loved and appreciated even if she didn't think she deserved it. The fact that she was spending less time at her own place and more time making Maura's house her home should have clued her in on how their relationship had begun to slowly change. The unspoken words that passed between them when they thought no one was looking, the need to touch each other in even the smallest ways possible, and the unfathomable fear of loss she felt when Maura wasn't near made Jane's heart ache. It was too late to reverse the effect that Maura's beautiful smile had on her or the way Maura's innocent touch made her skin burn. As her thoughts threatened to weigh her down under a wave of despair and desperation, she could feel herself blinking back tears of frustration.

"I need some sleep…" Jane sighed heavily as the room took on a slightly distorted tilt. Exhaustion was taking hold of her quicker than she had anticipated causing her thoughts to betray her. Her energy depleted body forced her to drop down onto the bed and her last thought as her head hit the pillow was that she hadn't even undressed yet.

Sleep came fast and hard for Jane, but unfortunately it was a restless slumber that continued to batter her already exhausted body. It was the vibration of her cell phone which was nestled within the inside pocket of the jacket she was still wearing that had her sitting straight up in a panic.

"Rizzoli!" She all but shouted into the receiver of the phone that was beginning to slip through her sleep deprived fingers. "Yeah…yeah…be there as soon as I can…" She mumbled sleepily as she tossed the phone down towards the end of the bed. Pushing her tangled mess of dark hair away from her still blurry eyes, she was surprised to see Maura standing in the doorway. As her eyes finally adjusted to the dimly lit room she couldn't help but smile at the sleep mused form of Maura who was bathed in the soft light coming in from the hallway.

"So much for a solid eight…" Maura yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"What time is it?" Jane asked as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She rubbed the back of her hand over her heavy eyes before attempting to read the bright numbers of the clock on the night stand.

"It's 3:42…" Maura yawned again.

"Well, I guess a solid four will have to do." Jane jumped up as she gathered what was left of her already depleted energy. "Duty calls…see you downstairs in fifteen?" She asked over her shoulder as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Not if I see you first…" Maura quipped as she staggered back to her room to get ready all the while trying to delate the image of on very adorably rumpled Detective Rizzoli from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

*Just want to give a shout out to the person who gave me the prompt for this story…you know who you are (didn't want to use your name in case you didn't want me to…)

Chapter 2

Climbing out of the driver's seat of Maura's car, Jane couldn't stop herself from shivering at the slight chill that still lingered heavily in the early morning air. Even though it was spring, winter was still trying to hold on as long as it could in the form of a light frost that had painted itself all around them. She frowned as she shut the door, essentially locking away the comfortable warmth that had filled the car. Leaning against the closed door, she peered over the roof and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at the sight across from her.

Maura had a serious expression on her face as she looked around. Her mind was logging in every detail and filing it away for future reference. As she continued to sweep her eyes over the scene unfolding behind the crime scene tape, she hadn't yet noticed that Jane was watching her over the roof of the car. It wasn't until she heard the jingle of her keys in Jane's left hand that she finally realized she was being watched.

"Earth to Maura…?" Jane jingled the keys in her hand to try to get Maura's attention.

"Hummm…" Maura slowly turned her head to look over at Jane. She was still feeling the effects of too little sleep over the last several days and her movements were slow as if she was underwater.

"You look tired." Jane's voice held a hint of concern as she studied Maura's hesitancy.

"I could say the same to you." Maura strained to see Jane's face in the dim light that surrounded them. Even though the portable flood lights from the police department offered some semblance of illumination, Jane's face was still shrouded in shadow. Maura couldn't quite make out the smile that was directed at her, but she could sense it so she smiled back.

The sound of her keys jingling floated to Maura again as well as the crunch of gravel under boots as Jane made her way around the car. A tangle of dark, unruly hair was pulled back into a pony tail and Maura watched as it moved back and forth with Jane's movements. It was hard not to notice the sway of Jane's hips as she took each step with a confidence that commanded the attention of both men and women.

Jane could feel more than see the look Maura was giving her as she moved around the car. She frowned as she realized she must look a fright. There had been no time to dry her hair, so instead of trying to tame the uncontrollable mass of curls, she had pulled it back into a pony tail. Her suit, although wrinkle free when she had slipped it on earlier was now a canvas of creases giving her the appearance that she had just rolled out of bed. The only thing that wasn't wrinkled at this point was the tank top she had worn under her light blue oxford shirt. She let out a heavy sigh as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black slacks and marveled at how put together Maura looked. Although Maura was noticeably tired, she looked fresh and pristine in her knee length skirt and silk blouse. Her perfectly combed light brown hair was highlighted with streaks of blonde that shimmered when they caught some of the light from the flood lights overhead. Jane couldn't help but think that sometimes Maura's hair glittered with flecks of gold depending on the way the light played. It was the same gold color she saw looking back at her from the depths of Maura's hazel eyes that held the slightest hint of green depending on her mood or what color she was wearing. Today the green would stand out more than usual because Maura was wearing a dark green blouse and that thought had Jane wishing she could see better in the dim light.

As Jane rounded the car to stand next to her, Maura caught a glimpse of the contemplative look on her face. When the shadows had receded, Jane was left with an unguarded look on her face that brought a smile to Maura's. The intensity of the gaze that fell on her left Maura with a warm tingly feeling running up and down her spine. She gave an involuntary shiver at the open appraisal she was receiving from Jane.

The shiver had been slight, but Jane had noticed it right away. Mistaking the cold air as the cause, Jane slipped her jacket off before wrapping Maura's shoulders with the warm material. She allowed her hands to linger on the now covered shoulders, giving a quick squeeze as if it would somehow transfer some of her body heat into Maura.

"What are you doing Jane?" Maura looked over her shoulder in surprise when she found herself wrapped in Jane's warm jacket.

"You forgot your jacket…" Jane said as she moved her hands down Maura's arms in an effort to generate more heat.

"Oh…I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Maura stiffened slightly when she felt Jane's hands moving up and down her arms. "Um…thanks." She gave a weak smile as she slipped her arms into Jane's jacket. She realized that the sleeves were much too long for her when she looked down to see the cuffs covering the backs of her hands. "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah…I'm a powerhouse at generating heat. You should know that by now." Jane gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

' _A powerhouse indeed…'_ Maura thought to herself as she recalled how well Jane's body produced heat. She could feel her cheeks grow warm at the thought of how Jane's arms wrapped around her had chased the cold away in the darkness of many nights.

"See, your cheeks are already starting to get pink." Jane reached over and ran the back of her fingers over one of Maura's slightly pink cheeks. The warmth surprised her when their skin made contact, she had been expecting it to be cold.

Maura quickly reached up to stop Jane's fingers from further exploring the warm skin she knew Jane had encountered. The fatigue her body was fighting raced through her in a wave and she realized she needed to gain some semblance of control before she approached the crime scene to examine the body. But when the ground shifted slightly under her, she realized that Jane's innocent touch was making her feel dizzy. _'Time to put on my game face…'_ She thought to herself as she gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze, followed by a smile.

The feeling of Maura's hand on hers caught Jane by surprise. It wasn't so much the warmth her fingers had felt, but the pensive look that now took up residence on Maura's face that had her wondering what was wrong. But when Maura smiled at her, she decided that exhaustion was playing tricks on both of them. _'Damn…we need a few days of rest and relaxation.'_ She thought to herself.

"Jane…Dr. Isles…" Korsak greeted as he approached. "You guys ready…I think this one's pretty cut and dry…" He started to say as he lifted the crime tape for Jane and Maura to enter.

"Yeah…what've got?" Jane sighed heavily as she switched into detective mode and allowed Maura to lead the way.

"Sooo…if you had to take a guess?" Jane attempted to cajole Maura into giving her an answer with a dimpled smile.

"I don't make guess's and you know it." Maura pulled the thermometer from the victim and gave it a look before slipping it back into the case.

"Well if you had to…" Jane pushed her luck as she watched Maura put her equipment back into her medical bag. "You would say cause of death is…?"

With a nod of her head, Maura indicated to her assistant that it was time to bag the body to transport it to autopsy. With a grace that only she possessed, Maura pushed up from her crouched position and gave Jane a stern look.

"I will not now or any other time… _guess_." The pointed look Maura was giving had Jane back pedaling.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…I was just wondering…theoretically if you had to…ya know make a guess…what would it be?" Jane stammered as she shrank back at the fierceness of Maura's glare.

"Well, theoretically…if I had to make a guess…I would say that you'd be getting a ride back to the station with Korsak." Maura crossed her arms over her chest and raised a challenging eyebrow at Jane.

The smug smirk Maura was giving her had Jane re-evaluating her approach to the situation she was currently facing. She couldn't help the apprising once over she was giving Maura as her eyes swept over the curvy figure before her. Not a hair was out of place, not a single wrinkle or crease in Maura's perfect presentation. _'She looks absolutely adorable in my oversized jacket…and of course I look like I just rolled out of bed…'_ Jane thought with a heavy sigh as she ran her hands down the slightly rumpled front of her slacks.

"Aw Maur…I was just kidding." Jane tried to shrug off her half-hearted intimidation tactics.

"Be that as it may…I need to get to my lab and you still have work to finish here." The smile was genuine and somewhat forgiving on Maura's part.

"I promise we'll stop and get coffee." Korsak appeared next to Jane and smiled at them both. He found their playful banter both amusing and somewhat refreshing.

"O-k-a-y…" Jane rolled her eyes as she surrendered. Even though the thought of coffee was enticing, she still wasn't happy about being separated from Maura who was her calm in the eye of the storm.

"I'll see you back at the precinct." Maura's eyes lingered a little longer on Janes as she silently asked if it was okay. Leaving Jane with Korsak was something she didn't want to do, but Maura really did need to get to work.

"Not if I see you first." Jane joked before giving that crooked grin that showed off her dimples and made Maura weak at the knees.

Maura blinked a few times before responding with a quick nod. Jane's innocent banter was causing havoc on Maura's resolve and causing her nerves to fray slightly. She realized that she hadn't been as good at hiding it as she thought she had been when Korsak gave her a sympathetic smile.

"See ya later Maura…" He reached over to give her arm a reassuring squeeze before following Jane back to the crime scene.

As Maura watched Jane make her way past the yellow tape that barricaded the area where the victim had been found, she couldn't help but feel the sudden loss that Jane's absence filled her with. _'I need to get back to my lab.'_ She thought to herself as she turned towards her car. At least in her lab she knew she was safe from Jane's charm or so at least that is what she told herself.

"Rizzoli!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh called from his open doorway. He waited for Jane to look from her desk before continuing. "Get Dr. Isles and meet me in my office in ten minutes."

"Sure thing Lieutenant." Jane looked over at Cavanagh and gave him an affirmative nod. Glancing over at Korsak, she gave an arched eyebrow in question and got a shrug as an answer. Pulling her cell phone from her belt clip, she hit speed dial. She continued to look at Korsak as she waited for an answer on the other end of the line. "Hey Maur…the Lieutenant wants to see us in his office in ten minutes."

"Us?" Maura asked, her confusion evident in the question.

"Yes…us…as in you and me…together…in his office in ten minutes." Jane let out frustrated huff. It wasn't Maura that was irritating her but the fact that she had just been about to wrap up her paper work. The unexpected interruption would mean that she would have to wait until she got back from following the best lead they had for the day.

"Um…okay…" Maura mumbled, clearly thinking that Jane was mad at her.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Jane suddenly felt like a first class ass for being so short with Maura. "I was just about to finish some things here, but now with the Lieutenant wanting to talk…it's gonna be a while before I can get out of here. Guess I was looking forward to heading home to an ice cold beer and sharing a pizza with you."

"I'll meet you up there in approximately seven minutes." Maura responded. "And Jane…" She hesitated for a second.

"Yeah…?" Jane's voice was softer this time when she spoke.

"I was hoping for the same thing…"

"See ya in a few." Jane smiled into the phone before she hung up.

"I guess I'll just wait for you." Korsak looked over at Jane as he closed a file on his desk.

"Yeah…that'll work." Jane said as she slipped her phone back into the case. "You don't have any idea why the Lieutenant wants to see me and Maura, do you?" She ventured to ask.

"Nah…got no idea." He set his pen down and regarded her for a minute. "Man, you look like hell…maybe you should just go home after you talk to him."

"Hey…can you hear this or do I need to turn it up?" Jane growled as she turned her hand upright showing him her middle finger.

Korsak leaned back in his chair, laughing heartily as he watched Jane flip him off. Wadding up a piece of scrap paper on his desk, he took aim and tossed it in her direction. He watched as the paper bounced off of Jane's shoulder into the trash can next to her desk. "That's a three point rebound off the shoulder." He pumped his fist in celebration.

"You can be such a juvenile." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that kinda like the pot calling the kettle black?" He leaned forward and crossed his arms.

"Whatever…" Jane dropped a few files into the bottom drawer of her desk before giving it a good kick with her foot to close it. She didn't have to look up to know that Maura had entered the bullpen, she could just feel the energy change in the room. It was an energy that sought her out no matter where they were and Jane had come to crave the way it made her feel. The warmth that reached into her heart every time Maura was near made her feel significant and needed. Just as quickly though, her stomach twisted nervously at the implications of the feelings Maura stirred within her.

"Ready?" Maura asked as she leaned a hip against Jane's desk. She slipped her hands into her lab coat before smiling over at Korsak.

When Jane looked up, she could tell that Maura was nervous. Her hands were pressed into the pockets of her lab coat, something she did when she was apprehensive and her shoulders were slightly slumped as she leaned against the desk.

"No worries Maur…" Jane pushed herself away from her chair back and stood up with a slight flourish. "Let's get this over with." The crooked grin returned, immediately setting Maura at ease.

"I'll give you thirty minutes Jane, then I gotta head out." Korsak called to Jane as she made her way to Cavanaugh's office.

"Yeah…this shouldn't take long…" She waved at him over her shoulder as she followed behind Maura, only stopping when they came to Cavanaugh's closed door.

"Get in here you two…" Cavanaugh said as he pulled the door open before they could knock. "Have a seat." He closed his door before taking his chair behind his desk.

Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh leaned back in his chair and studied the two women sitting across his desk from him. He knew that Dr. Isles was capable and well regarded by her peers and the higher ups, which is why she was currently sitting in his office. Jane on the other hand, that was a different story. He had to fight to get her put on this case and even though he knew she was the best choice, he still worried about how it might affect her in the long run. With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand through what little hair he had left and then down the back of his neck.

"Dr. Isles…" He nodded at Maura and then turned to Jane. "Rizzoli…" Taking the large file that had been sitting in front of him, he leaned over to hand it to Jane.

Taking the file, Jane didn't open it or look at it instead giving Cavanaugh her full attention as he handed Maura a similar file. She caught Maura's puzzled expression out of the corner of her eye and couldn't stop herself from expressing the same sentiment.

"What's this?" Jane asked as she fingered the file she was holding in her left hand.

"Well…first I need to tell you that everything that happens behind this door is confidential." Cavanaugh leaned forward on his desk as he addressed them both.

Jane leaned forward as if it would make it easier for Cavanaugh to explain what he needed to explain. She gave him a nod before glancing over to see that Maura's eyes were wide with surprise and maybe a little fear.

"We have a situation here…it seems as if a serial killer has decided to make Boston their home." Cavanaugh gave Jane a very measured look. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but whatever it was it never happened. The only thing he could tell for sure was that Jane sat up just a little bit straighter.

"A serial killer…?" Maura's voice was small and seemed out of place.

"Yes Dr. Isles…the press hasn't gotten ahold of the story yet, but that is just a matter of time." Cavanaugh took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't understand…we haven't seen any victims come through here that could be linked to a serial killer." Jane mused out load as she too leaned back.

"There doesn't seem to be anything to connect the victims expect…" Cavanaugh pointed to the files that both Jane and Maura were holding. "Page 4…"

"Hummm…" Maura studied the pages carefully. "All of the victims appear to have died from suffocation…blood shot eyes, high levels of carbon dioxide in the blood system…" Maura continued to read. Suddenly she looked up at Cavanaugh and could see the grim set of his mouth as she repeated what she had read in the last paragraph. "All of the victims had broken and bleeding finger nails…as if they had tried to claw their way out of somewhere." She blinked a few times as the words and images registered in her mind. "They were buried alive…" She breathed out, her voice barely a whisper.

"What?!" Jane's voice held a tinge of panic. "Why are we just hearing about this now?!"

Holding up a hand to slow Jane's rant, Cavanaugh indicated he would explain if she would let him. With wide eyes, Jane looked from Cavanaugh to Maura. When Maura reached over and placed a hand on her arm, Jane knew it was an attempt to comfort, but her anger refused to allow her accept it. She sat up straighter and in doing so, moved away from Maura's touch.

The intensity of emotion radiated off of Jane with such strength that Cavanaugh could feel it and it caused him to frown at her. He had seen Maura's attempt to comfort his detective and he had seen how easy it had been for Jane to push it aside. The hurt look on Maura's face had him rethinking his plan.

"You will remember who you are talking to Detective Rizzoli…" He leaned back and crossed his arms as he stared her down from across his desk. "This case is confidential...and if I decide to bring you in on it…you cannot discuss it with anyone…" He gave her a stern glare before continuing. "Not even Korsak…"

"What are you asking?" Jane willed her anger under control.

"I'm not asking Jane…" He eyed her dubiously. "Or at least I haven't yet." When Jane bristled slightly at his tone, he paused before continuing. "The department had requested that Dr. Isles be involved and I have requested that you partner with her…although I am not sure if maybe I should rethink my suggestion."

Jane bowed her head slightly as she realized her reaction is what had him second guessing himself. She chanced a glance at Maura who still had a slightly wounded look on her face, although she wasn't sure if it was because of her or the idea of working alone. "Look, I'm sorry Lieutenant, it's just…" She hesitated as she changed her mind about what she was going to say. "I'll do whatever you need me to." She tried to give Maura a reassuring smile and was rewarded when Maura smiled back. "But can I ask…why Maura?"

"Well…" Cavanaugh rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his index fingers. "It seems as if the department has been receiving coded messages and no one has been able to decipher them as of yet. The department heads were hoping that Maura might be able to add some insight…I know she is also good at profiling."

Jane's brow creased in confusion as she digested what the Lt. had said. Her eyes dropped down to study the closed folder she was still holding in her lap. Looking up, her eyes filled with uncertainty as she asked the next question. "Then why me?"

He watched her carefully as the realization of why she was being asked to take over this case dawned on her. When the 'light bulb' so to speak went off over Jane's head, he nodded in affirmation.

"Because of Hoyt…" She let out an exhausted sigh, her shoulders slumping at the memory. Without thinking, she rubbed the scar on her left hand causing it to tingle slightly as her fingers moved over the scar tissue that still marred her palms and the backs of hands.

Maura sat silently watching the interaction take place between Cavanaugh and Jane, not wanting to interrupt or interject, but then something occurred to her and she felt the need to speak up. "Um excuse me sir, but I haven't done any autopsies on any of these victims…"

"That is correct Dr. Isles. The victims have been farmed out to other corners and M.E.'s in the surrounding areas." He held up a hand when Maura attempted to interrupt. "We have a leak in the department here and we are not ready for the press to get a hold of this story."

"I see…then what do you propose Detective Rizzoli and I do?" Maura's mind was racing to find a solution.

"You both take a leave of absence…" He started to say.

"What?!" Jane jumped up from her seat. "Are you fucking kidding me? No way!"

"I have never…nor will I ever joke with you…now take a seat Detective Rizzoli." His voice was stern as he stared her down for what felt like the tenth time since she had entered his office. "Now…" He continued as he looked over at the picture perfect calm on Dr. Isle's face. "You will go home…read over the files I have given you and get a couple of good night's sleep." He ordered as an afterthought at the look of exhaustion that had settled over both women. "Do I make myself clear?" He directed this last question at Jane, daring her to argue. "You have two days before the next task force meeting…I expect you have something new to bring to the table. Now get outta here…" Waving his hands towards his door he indicated they were done.

Jane gave him a solemn nod as she bent down to pick up the file that had spilled on the floor when she jumped from her seat. She gave a small smile when she felt Maura kneel down next to her to help. "Guess we've got work to do…" She murmured quietly.

"So it would seem…" Maura smiled back as she slipped the last page into the file before handing it to Jane.

"No…um if I come out with that…Korsak will pick up on it." Jane shoved the file back into Maura's hands.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right." Maua took the file from Jane before tucking both files under her arm.

"What do I tell Korsak? You know he won't just accept that I'm taking a leave of absence." Jane looked up at Cavanaugh.

"You just let me handle Vince…tell him I need to talk to him…of course I give about ten seconds before he comes barreling into my office unannounced anyway." He said as he watched Jane and Maura scoop up the papers from the floor. He tried not to smile at the obvious familiarity they had with each other. It was one of the reason's he had fought so hard to make sure Jane would be working with Maura. One of the perks of dating Jane's mother was the insight it gave him into the complicated dynamics going on between the Detective and the M.E. and as he watched them leave his office, side by side, he finally allowed himself to smile.

"A leave of absence?" Kosack jumped up from his desk to stand beside Jane who was currently rummaging through her own, gathering the things she would need.

Her mouth was set in a grim line as she continued to forage through her desk drawers, withdrawing her gun and badge. Without looking at Korsak, Jane clipped the gun to her belt followed by her badge.

"But we're in the middle of a case…" His voice was slightly shrill at the thought of not having Jane there.

All Jane could do was shrug her shoulders in answer. "Lieutenant wants to see you…" She mumbled as she passed him heading towards the door.

"Damn right he wants to see me…taking away my best Detective in the middle of a case…" Korsak ranted as he headed towards Cavanaugh's office. His head was swimming at the implications racing around in his mind. He knew that something was wrong the minute Jane and Maura stepped from the Lt.'s office. Maura hadn't even said goodbye as she quickly slipped out of the bullpen clutching a handful of papers to her chest. His instincts told him that something fishy was going on and he would be damned if he sat back and let whatever was happening happen without a fight.

With a last, sad look over her shoulder, Jane saw and heard Korsak slam the door as he disappeared into Cavanaugh's office. It pained her that she couldn't tell Korsak what was really happening not to mention that she hated leaving him with an open case to handle alone. Maybe she could suggest they let Frankie help him out. As her mournful thoughts continued to tug at the corners of her mind, something slipped past her darkening mood causing her smile. As she pushed the button on the elevator the knowledge that she would soon be all alone with Maura had her feeling all warm and fuzzy and this time the only thing she could feel was contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So…whatcha think?" Jane asked as she rested her chin on Maura's shoulder to look down at the papers that lay scattered across the kitchen table. Crime scene pictures, investigator notes and ME reports were fanned out according to location. Something strange about the layout had Jane furrowing her brow in concentration, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that she found so odd. She decided that she would need to go back and look over what she was quickly figuring out was a pattern in the placement of the bodies. It almost looked like a shape of some kind if the locations were connected by date, moving from one place to the next in a straight line. So far there were three identical crime scenes tying the murders into one unnerving package. There was no doubt in Jane's mind that this was the work of a serial killer but the thing that had her scratching her head in confusion was the three page manifesto that accompanied each murder. It was obvious that each page was laced with coded messages, but so far the only thing her and Maura could agree on was that none of it made any sense. Words, letters, and numbers with no rhythm or reason had them both wondering what game was being played and at whose expense.

"What I think is that we need to get some sleep." Maura rubbed her tired eyes before stretching her arms up over her head and yawning. The sudden movement dislodged Jane from her perch on Maura's shoulder giving Maura the space she seemed to be needing at the moment. The amount of stress and fatigue she was feeling was almost overwhelming and having Jane's body so close was both dangerous and exciting. In her current state of mind she knew she was at a disadvantage as Jane pressed closer to her, weakening what little resolve she had left.

They had spent the better part of the late afternoon and early evening going over every piece of paper, picture, and printout that Lieutenant Cavanaugh had given them. Arguing over details had left Maura feeling wary and even their shared pizza and a glass of wine hadn't chased away the unease in the pit of her stomach the further they got into the case. There was something hauntingly familiar about the details but what spoke volumes was wasn't being said by either her or Jane.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right." Jane straightened to her full height so she could look down at Maura, her face the picture of uncertainty. As Maura turned around to look up at Jane, her sleepy expression brought a smile to Jane's face for the first time that evening. "Um…should I stay?" Her voice was soft and tremulous. Her biggest fear at the moment was that Maura would send her away to face the night alone. With brutal images of victims and her own feelings of helplessness taking up residence in her mind, she knew sleep would never come at least not without Maura's help.

A small nod was all Maura could muster, fearful that her voice would betray the feelings that caused her to seek solace in Jane's arms at the expense of her own heart. She had seen the dark smudges that made the skin under Jane's eyes appeare bruised and the haunted look of vulnerability that Jane tried to valiantly hide. But Maura knew Jane's secrets and what scared her the most was that she knew more about Jane's fears than her dreams. Even though the nightmares that had consumed Jane in the early weeks and months after Hoyt had abated, Maura could still feel the imprint of the evil Jane had encountered in the trembling body she held against her in the darkest part of the night. It was in those moments that Jane turned herself over to the only person she trusted to keep her safe and Maura couldn't imagine anything different.

Without giving much thought to what it would mean, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her into a hug. It was meant to comfort not inflame. The soft sigh that escaped Maura's lips as she buried her face against Jane's chest was almost Jane's undoing. How many times had she found herself wishing for something more but refusing to acknowledge it. Jane couldn't refuse it this time as she leaned down to place a soft, chaste kiss against Maura's forehead, allowing herself this one indulgence. It wouldn't really have to mean anything, but Jane knew it meant much more than she was willing to admit.

The feeling of Jane's lips brushing against her skin caused Maura to melt further into their embrace. "I don't think I've been this tired since medical school…" She let out a long slow breath.

"We've got a few days to look this stuff over, I say we start fresh tomorrow." Jane reluctantly untangled herself from the safety net of Maura's arms. "You go on up and get ready, I'll lock up down here." Removing her gun from her hip, she walked across the room to the closet by the door where her gun safe was located on the top shelf.

"Okay…" Maura moved to the stairs rejoicing in the comfortable familiarity that surrounded her as Jane went through her ritual of checking that everything was locked up for the night.

It had become a habit for Jane to be the last one up to bed. The few moments of solitude gave her a respite from her thoughts of Maura. She felt guilty knowing that she was essentially using this time to push aside her feelings, steeling herself for spending a night wrapped in Maura's arms, wanting more but knowing she wasn't ready. As she continued to move about checking and rechecking the locks on the front door, the sound of someone quietly clearing their throat behind caused her to stop. She didn't need to turn around to know it was.

"Janie…?" Angela asked, her voice laced with concern. "Vince said you're taking a leave of absence. Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Resting her hand on the deadbolt she was in the process of checking, Jane didn't turn around right away. She had completely forgotten about her mother and the questions she was sure to encounter. Squaring her shoulders in an attempt to prepare herself to face the one person she had trouble hiding from, she turned around to find questioning hazel eyes filled with anxiety.

"I'm fine Ma…" Jane started to say before letting out a deep breath. She knew it was going to be hard to convince her mother that everything was okay. In some ways things weren't okay, but that was something that Jane would have to sort through at a different time.

"I know you Jane…you're far from _fine_." Angela reached out to touch Jane's arm. It had been a while since she had last looked at Jane, really looked at her and what she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat. Dark rings lay under already impossibly dark eyes making them appear hallow and almost empty causing her to reach out to touch Jane's cheek. It was something she hadn't seen since she had almost lost Jane three years before. More questions came to her mind at the haunted look in her daughter's eyes, but she knew Jane would have to reveal what was bothering her in her own time. Pressing her for answers would only push her further away than she already was. "You look really tired sweetheart." She cupped Jane's all too pale cheek and ran her thumb over the dark circles as if she could somehow wipe away the fatigue.

"That's cuz I am." Jane's tone was more sardonic than she had meant it to be and she instantly felt sorry for the inflection when she saw Angela flinch. "Sorry Ma…" She put her hand on the top of the one that was on her cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I just worry about you Jane…I can't help it." Angela gave a small smile when she felt the warmth of Jane's hand on her own. For some reason she thought it might be cold or perhaps distant. It was neither. She couldn't help but think that she had Maura to thank for that.

"Look…I can't tell you why I'm taking a leave of absence but just know that it doesn't have anything to do with me or my health, mental or otherwise." Jane tried to smile back. "You trust me don't you Ma?"

Angela blinked a few times as she tried to formulate an answer. She did trust Jane, mostly, but she also knew that Jane lived for her job and she might at times embellish the truth in favor of sparing Angela's feelings.

"I do trust you…but then again I know you well enough to know when you are keeping something from me." Angela ventured to say.

"I already told you that I can't tell you why…" Jane held up her hand to stop Angela from interrupting. "Yes…it does have something to do with the job okay…that's all I'm going to tell you. Please don't press me on this Ma. It's gonna be bad enough trying to stay away from Korsak's questions…" She huffed in frustration. The anger she was feeling towards Cavanaugh was beginning to boil again. Keeping everything from the people she trusted most was going to be an enormous task she wasn't happy about.

Truth was the only thing Angela saw when she looked into Jane's eyes, studying them for anything that would indicate that she was trying to hide something. Even though there was something hidden deeper in the unspoken words, Angela did trust that Jane wasn't lying to her. She gave a quick nod to let Jane know she understood, but then she tilted her head to regard her for a moment as a thought came to her. "What about Maura?" She asked.

"What about her?" The quick response had sounded more defensive than Jane had intended causing her to backtrack. "Um…she's been assigned some outside cases that are going to keep her from being at the department for a while…" Jane looked away, afraid her eyes would give away the half-truths she was telling.

"Hmmm…" Angela mused as she watched Jane fidget under her gaze knowing that she had hit a nerve. "I guess I'll just have to talk with Sean about this…" The idea to talk to him had occurred to her, but she wanted to talk to Jane first.

"Good luck with that…" Jane groused, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh I intend on finding out what it is that has you not wanting to meet my eyes." There was a firm resolve in Angela's voice. She suspected the leave of absence wasn't the only thing that Jane was trying to guard. It hadn't escaped her attention that Jane and Maura had been getting closer and the fact that they were practically living together hadn't gone unnoticed either.

"Ma please…you'll find out soon enough, just let me and Maura do our jobs…okay?" Jane brought her dark eyes back up to look into her mothers. She was more afraid of Angela seeing her feelings for Maura than she was telling her the real reason for her time off. At least she could rationalize the reasons for her job, but when it came to Maura nothing seemed rational.

"I'll back off…for now." Angela sighed as she conceded. "But promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I was just going to get ready for bed before you came in here." Jane let out a sigh of her own as her thoughts turned to what waited for her upstairs.

"How's Maura?" Angela asked.

"Um…she's…um…tired too." Jane started fidgeting again under the itch of anticipation as she thought about Maura getting ready for bed.

"Well, you girls take care of each other." It was an innocent statement but Jane blushed nonetheless. The light pink tinge that colored Jane's cheeks drew a curious look from Angela, but it quickly disappeared under the scowl now forming on Jane's face. It was the look of simmering anger that had Angela retreating to her own quiet solitude as she left Jane alone.

The heat that raced to Jane's face had her feeling annoyed and angry, especially when she caught the curious look on her mother's face. She was relieved when Angela made a quick exit finally leaving her alone with her thoughts and the images of Maura that seemed to haunt her even when she was awake. Feeling a familiar tingling in the palms of her hands, she nervously ran her fingers over the scar tissue left by Charles Hoyt's scalpels before gritting her teeth.

"Get a grip Rizzoli…" She hissed as she tried to rub away the lingering traces of the most evil man she had ever encountered. She knew they had a long road ahead of them with their new case, but the very real fear that there was someone else out there just as evil or maybe more so, twisted her stomach into knots. She closed her eyes against the images that had stared back at her from their scatter place on the table in the kitchen. Lifeless, hopeless pictures of victims asking for help, looking for answers. With a heavy sigh, she did the one thing she knew she could do, she sought out the comfort of the only person who could chase away the ghosts of the past.

Maura had taken her time getting ready for bed, her sleep deprived body taking things slow and making it hard for her to think. Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't help but frown at the image that stared back at her. Her usual refined appearance had been replaced by that of an emotionally and physically worn out woman. She marveled at the dark circles under her eyes and the pale complexion that dulled her normally glowing skin. With a sad smile, she realized that age was definitely becoming a factor. Her early college days had seen her getting by with little to no sleep as she moved through medical school and into her residency. The somewhat normal schedule she was now on with the exception of a few long days or as was the case recently, long nights had made her soft and unaccustomed to burning the candle at both ends.

It was the feeling of soft cotton brushing against her hand that rested on the counter that pulled her attention away from the mirror. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile at the neatly folded t-shirt and boxer shorts she had laid out for Jane. It wouldn't be long before she would feel Jane's arms around her, comforting her, giving her refuse in the mad world that threatened to drown them both. With one last look at the mirror, she regarded herself and her choice of sleeping attire. The light blue camisole she had worn under her shirt and her underwear would have to do for the evening. She was too tired to change into something different, too tired to want anything else but a good night's sleep. Even the fact that she had slipped her bra off was an unconscious thought that she hadn't even noticed as she slipped out of the bathroom into her bedroom.

' _I'll just lay down and rest my eyes for a minute before Jane come's up…'_ Her somewhat muddled mind thought as she pulled back the blankets and settled in between the sheets falling asleep almost the minute her head hit the pillow.

Jane stood at the top of the stairs, a mixture of yearning and uncertainty waring within her heart. Maura's bedroom door was open and Jane knew it was an invitation. Standing at the impasse of indecision, only one thing could force Jane's hand and that was the soft whimper that floated to her from deep inside of Maura's room. She quietly crept down the hall and peered into the dimly lit room to see Maura laying on her side with her hands tucked under her chin sound asleep. If it wasn't for the pained expression on Maura's face, Jane would have assumed that she was sleeping peacefully but she knew Maura well enough to know she wasn't. Slowly she continued to move into the room with the intention of going into the bathroom to change, but when she heard her name slip from Maura's lips Jane froze. Maura's voice was barely a whisper, but to Jane it was as loud as anything she had ever heard before. The soft plea in the voice that carried to her melted Jane's indecision and her heart shuttered at the need she heard within the whisper. Without thinking, Jane stripped off her shirt and pants, leaving her in a tank top and underwear. With a firm resolve to only comfort, Jane slipped under the sheets to gather Maura in her arms. When she felt the trembling in the smaller body now pressed against her own, she wanted nothing more than to kiss away whatever it was that haunted Maura in that moment but she refused to allow herself to cross that line, knowing if she did she would never find her way back. She couldn't however stop herself from whispering soft words of endearment, revealing more than she was ready to share. At this point it was beyond her control and all she could do was accept it.

As Maura drifted between a dreamlike state and awareness, she thought she heard someone whispering into her ear. The words calmed and soothed her embattled soul as declarations of love, longing, and need filtered through the haze that made it difficult to decipher who was speaking. It sounded like Jane's voice floating to her, comforting her, promising her things she had never dared to hope for but she knew it couldn't be Jane. The person who was seeking to bring her some peace was speaking French. _'Jane doesn't speak French…'_ Maura thought as she slipped further away. _'But is sure sounds like Jane…'_ Her sleep addled brain tried to reason one last time before she let herself go under.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Have you seen this?" Jane pointed to yet another set of what seemed to be numbers out of sequence and completely out of place.

Maura frowned as she leaned over the table to study the piece of paper that Jane was pointing to. Running her finger over the line that Jane wanted her to look at closer, she had that strange feeling again. It was the feeling that she was missing something simple and just within her grasp, hinting that she only had to open her eyes and look. The paper felt different than anything she was used to. It felt coarse, almost fibrous under her touch, something she could even feel through the protective latex gloves she was wearing. It reminded her of handmade or antique paper, thicker and denser than something you would buy today.

"I don't know Jane…there's just something about this paper that has me confounded…" Maura glanced up to see that Jane was frowning at her, yet again.

"Not the paper again Maura...what about what's on it?" Jane crossed her arms as she did her best not to let her temper flare. She and Maura had been having this same argument for three hours and she didn't want to have it anymore.

"Look, I know you're trained to look at the surface of things…but I'm trained to peel back the layers and that's what I'm trying to do. I wish you wouldn't be so dismissive…" Maura sighed as she gave Jane a pleading look. "Trust me to see the things you don't…" She tried to smile, but only succeeded in producing a crooked grin. "It's what makes us a good team Jane."

Jane leveled her gaze at Maura knowing she was right, but her stubborn streak was showing and it prevented her from readily agreeing. It was only when she saw the flicker of hurt briefly flash in Maura's eyes that she relented. "Okay, okay…what is it about the paper that has you…" Jane paused and raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Confounded as you so eloquently put…"

"Oh…confounded isn't an eloquent word…" Maura started to ramble but stopped when she saw Jane frown at her again. She could tell that the detective was doing her very best to contain her temper and impatience. "Here…feel this…" Taking Jane's hand, Maura pushed it along the page they had been looking at. "And now…feel this…" She moved Jane's hand over to a standard piece of copy paper. "Can you feel the difference?"

Nodding, Jane moved her fingers over the copy paper then back over the pages that were evidence. "Hmmm…" She mused quietly to herself. "I suppose you're right…there is something unusual about it….but what?"

"I don't know, but this paper seems thicker…like its specialty paper or hand made." Picking it up, Maura held it in front of the chandelier that was hanging over the kitchen table where they had laid everything out. "That's strange…" She leaned closer and squinted at the page.

"What is it?" Jane placed her hands palm down on the table so she could lean over to see better as well.

Maura moved the paper around, holding it close to the light and then pulling it back before turning it around a few times. "I'm not sure, but I think there is something in the paper…"

"Something in the paper?" Jane sounded exasperated. "What could possibly be inside the paper?" She threw her hands up impatiently. Her frustration was quickly coming to the surface as the hours they had spent going over everything were finally catching up to her eating away at what little patience she had left.

"I can't say for sure Jane…but I do have a light box for looking at x-rays in my office. Maybe we can see something…" Maura set the page down. The look on Jane's face hinted at the temper that lay simmering under the surface causing Maura to change her tactics. "How about we take a break…I can order take out if you'd like…"

Jane studied Maura, grateful for the sudden change of subject even though she was loathe to admit it. Stretching her arms up over her head to release the kinks and knots in her back, she gave Maura a quick nod of agreement. Her body suddenly felt depleted of energy and she couldn't stifle a yawn.

"I think maybe Angela put a few things in the freezer we could throw in the oven if you'd like." Maura pulled the freezer open to peer inside. She was tired of ordering food to go as it was the only form of substance they had had over the past few days having immersed themselves in the case that they had been assigned.

"Yeah…that sounds good. I think I'm gonna go take a shower and put on something more comfortable." Jane said over her shoulder as she headed towards the stairs.

"Manicotti or lasagna?" Maura asked.

"Um….Manicotti…" Jane called back as she continued up the stairs.

"Manicotti it is…" Maura pulled the homemade frozen dinner out, placing it on the counter. It was a regular occurrence for Angela to stock her freezer with easy dinners that just needed to be heated up and there was always enough for two as if she somehow knew that Jane would be there as well. With a turn of the knob, she turned the oven on before slipping the manicotti in and setting the timer.

As Maura moved around the kitchen with practiced ease, her mind began to wander to the first task force meeting they had had early that day. It hadn't been particularly successful in her opinion. Too much testosterone was causing conflicts amongst the detectives involved which made for a long and stressful afternoon. With Jane being the only female detective, she was either looked at with distaste, suspicion, or way too much interest. Maura's stomach began to knot up slightly as she remembered the way one particular detective had leered when he thought no one was looking. Jane hadn't been particular friendly, but she had been cordial enough for anyone interested to think they had a chance. As far as Maura was concerned, she didn't want anyone to think they had a chance with her detective, but she knew she didn't have much choice in the matter. The other medical examiners had been as she expected, professional and focused. With three men and two women, including herself making up the medical portion of the team she was satisfied that everyone involved was as motivated as she was.

Being that the task force was a joint venture between several different departments, the CO's from each precinct involved had joined the first meeting. It was apparent to Maura that Lieutenant Cavanaugh had to fight to get her and Jane on the team, but he held his ground when things began to heat up. Jane was the only detective with experience with serial killers and Maura's background in forensics gave them the upper hand they needed putting them in a position to head the task force, much to the dismay of everyone but the other female medical examiner, Vivian Sanchez, or Viv as she had announced when she had introduced herself to Maura. The one thing everyone had agreed on was that the task force would meet twice a week together and in smaller groups as needed. Maura's first meeting with the ME's involved was set to take place on Saturday which gave her two days to go over everything again solidifying several of the theories she was working on and as she stood leaning against the counter in her kitchen, one such theory had her heading towards her office with an evidence bag in her hand.

The warm water ran down over Jane's tired body, slowly but surely unknotting several spots along her neck and shoulders. Placing one hand against the wall in front of her she allowed herself to lean as her thoughts turned to earlier that afternoon. It wasn't the room full of men that had her on edge but the dark haired, blued eyed Vivian Sanchez that couldn't keep her eyes off of Maura that had Jane tense and uneasy. She had easily dismissed several advances from other detectives, not really paying attention to them because she had been too busy watching Dr. Sanchez flirt with Maura. But who could blame her, Maura was a beautiful, wonderful person and anyone in their right mind would be attracted to her. _'But what if Maura is attracted to Sanchez as well?'_ Jane thought, the question passing through her mind in a fleeting rush. It was something she would have to consider, but she decided she would think about it later.

Rinsing away the rest of the soap along with the dirt and grime that was more figurative than literal, she couldn't dismiss the fact that she did want something more with Maura, something meaningful. Every night she spent wrapped around Maura was a test of her will, especially when the warmth of Maura's skin came into contact with her own. As if on cue, Jane's skin began to tingle with the anticipation of feeling Maura pressed against her for yet another night. It had become an unspoken invitation each and every time Maura went to bed, Jane following after locking up, finding Maura's door open and waiting for her to enter. It was the one constant that Jane had come to look forward to with each passing day. The idea that they could take their relationship further intrigued yet frightened Jane beyond measure so she did what she did best, buried her feelings.

"Does the name Mr. W.B. Tyler mean anything to you Jane?" Maura asked as she lifted her fork to take another bite, but paused to see what Jane's answer would be.

"Hmmmm…" Jane thought for a moment before her dark eyes lit up with understanding. "Wasn't that that the name Edgar Allen Poe used when he published two of his ciphers in the magazine 'Alexanders Weekly Messenger?"

Maura's eyes grew wide as she nodded and then finally brought the fork to her mouth. She slowly chewed the food as she again wondered what the significance of the name was that she had found imbedded in the pages of the first crime scene manifesto. It also surprised her that Jane knew right away who Mr. W.B. Tyler was because she had had to look it up herself.

"You had to look it up didn't you…?" Jane gave her a shy smile that turned into a cocky grin when Maura nodded at her. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"While you were in the shower, I took the first set of pages to my office to look at them on the light box." Maura leveled her gaze at Jane, hoping Jane wouldn't be angry at her for doing something without her. Maura couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering Jane and that she was somehow the cause. Jane's temper seemed to be on simmer almost constantly looking for any excuse to boil over. "It was on a sliver of paper imbedded in the paper of the third page." She finished when Jane arched an eyebrow at her.

"Really…so your theory that there was something _'hinkey'_ with the paper proved to be true." An easy smile graced Jane's lips. "So…what does Edgar Allen Poe have to do with our serial killer?"

"I don't know…" Maura set her fork down and raised her hands to massage the headache that was beginning at her temples.

Brown eyes filled with concern watched as all too pale fingers tried to massage away the headache she could see Maura had been trying to fight off. Taking her last bite, Jane suddenly rose from the table taking her plate and Maura's plate as well. "Just try to relax for minute while I do the dishes. I think we should put things on the back burner for the rest of the night…start fresh in the morning. Maybe something will come to you." She said, her mind already working on the connection with the 'Poe' cihpers.

"I need to put the files away…it's about time for Angela to show up." Maura let out a sigh as she began to follow Jane with the last of the dishes. "I think we should just start using my office from now on so we don't have to put everything away each night..." She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Go on put the stuff away and then have seat…I'll bring you another glass of wine." Jane said over her shoulder as she started to do the dishes.

"Hold off on the wine…I've got a tension headache…think I'll pass." Maura stacked the folders into a neat pile before taking them to her office. Taking a last look around, she turned to light off essentially putting the case to rest for the night.

The timing couldn't have more perfect because just as Maura closed the door to her office, Angela stepped into the living room carrying a tray with freshly baked cookies.

"Hi Maura honey…I'll just put these in the kitchen." Angela breezed past Maura, a smile on her face leaving Maura to find a soft spot to snuggle on the couch as she waited for Jane to return.

"Janie, sweetheart…Maura doesn't look like she feels well." Angela set the cookie platter down on the counter next to the sink where Jane was finishing off the dishes.

"She's got a headache Ma…" Jane placed the last dish in the dishwasher before turning to her mother, drying her hands on a dishtowel. "Ah…cookies…thanks Ma. I think I'll make some tea for Maura."

"You should use the panda poop tea she likes so much…she told me it had _'medicinal'_ properties." Angela said as she reached into the cabinet to retrieve the small tin of loose tea.

"Medicinal huh?" Jane raised a dark eyebrow, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Yeah…well that's what she always tells me when she gives it to me. I really just think she tells me that so I'll drink it." Angela gave Jane a small smile. "But it really isn't that bad tasting…a little bitter but I just put more honey in mine."

"'Kay…I'll make the panda poop tea." Jane moved about the kitchen with a familiarity that didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

"Been spending a lot of time here lately?" Angela tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I guess so. With work stuff…" Jane stopped and eyed her mother suspiciously. "You know I can't talk about this, right Ma?"

"Yes…I know that. Sean told me to trust him…and you. He said I'd know soon enough, whatever that means." Angela huffed as she leaned against the counter and watched Jane take the time to make Maura's tea just the way she liked it. She couldn't help but notice the frown crease across Jane's brow.

"I suppose so…" Jane put a teaspoon of honey in Maura's cup before grabbing the platter of cookies. "Come on Ma…sit with us for a while…"

"That's alright honey…I just wanted to bring the cookies by. Sean is supposed to stop by in a little while for a night cap." Angela couldn't stop herself from grinning.

Jane looked over her shoulder at the clock above the stove, noting that it was already after ten. "I don't really need to know that Ma…it's a little late isn't it?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well…a night cap is something you have at night…among other things…" Angela rambled on, a slight tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Alright, alright…go enjoy your night cap…" Jane tried to shoo her mother out of the kitchen.

"You're not going to join us for a cup of tea?" Maura asked as she gratefully took the cup of tea that Jane handed her, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel like she was being taken care of at the moment and it was a good feeling.

"She's having a night cap…with Cavanaugh…" Jane couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes again causing Maura to giggle. It was the most pleasant sound she's heard in days.

"Well, take care of each other girls…I'm off to wait for my late night date." Angela slipped out the back door towards the guest house leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"This thing with Cavanaugh is getting pretty serious…?" Maura took a sip of the warm tea savoring the bitter sweet taste as it slid down her throat. Her headache was slowing receding to only be replaced with fatigue.

"I suppose…but it's something I don't want to think about." Jane settled next to Maura making sure her shoulder was available for Maura to lean on. "You feeling better?"

"A little…the tea helps…thanks." Maura leaned against Jane's body, resting her head on the shoulder that been offered to her for comfort. "This case is just really getting to me…there is so much stuff to sift through."

"It's definitely an enigma…" Jane couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I see what you did there…because we are working on ciphers…" Maura gave Jane a light elbow to the ribs.

"Yes…except the Enigma machine had a series of electro-mechanical rotors…" Jane looked down at Maura as she snuggled back against her side. "But you…are just you…no electro-mechanical rotors here…unless…" Jane pulled back causing Maura to look up at her. "You're not a robot are you?" The beginnings of a smirk played along Jane's lips.

"Ha, ha…very funny." Maura sighed as she got comfortable again. "And I don't think I'd tell you if I was…"

"What?" Jane brought her hand up to her heard and gasped. "You wouldn't even tell your best friend?" She tried to sound scandalized.

"Especially not you…" Maura took another sip and then smiled. "Thanks Jane…I feel better. It's nice to laugh a little…"

"Yeah?" Jane relaxed back against the couch and Maura. "Glad I could help…even if you are a robot."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jane reached over to take a cookie. "Um…when's your next meeting with the M.E.'s?" She tried to feign disinterest even though she really wanted to know more about Dr. Sanchez and what Maura thought of her. The image of the dark-haired woman with the bluest eyes Jane had ever seen came to her mind. She could see the beauty in those expressive eyes, especially when they fell on Maura who seemed at the time not to notice.

"Hmmmm…Saturday. We are meeting at Dr. Sanchez's lab...going to go over the autopsy she did for the second victim." Maura suddenly frowned as she thought of something.

"Why the long face?" Jane asked.

"It just occurred to me that I didn't autopsy any of the victims involved…I feel a little out of the…circle…?" Maura looked up at Jane for confirmation that she had used the right word.

"Um…I think you mean loop…but I know what you mean. I am going into this pretty blind as well." Jane unconsciously began to run her hand through Maura's hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands slipping through her fingers. "Dr. Sanchez is pretty nice…don't you think?" She couldn't stop herself from fishing for more information. Her sudden need to know what Maura thought about the other ME was beginning to consume her thoughts at the moment.

"I suppose…hard not to like her when she's the only other woman involved. Strength in numbers I always say." Maura allowed her tea cup to rest in her lap as her eyes fluttered shut at Jane's ministrations. She thought back to her meeting with Dr. Sanchez, or Viv as she had introduced herself. Viv had also expressed her admiration for Maura's work causing Maura to become flustered at the unfamiliar sensation of accepting compliments. Perhaps it was the intensity of the electric blue gaze that seemed to be filled with way too much sincerity for Maura's comfort or had there been something else in the gaze that had flustered her.

"She's pretty too…" Jane murmured almost too softly for Maura to hear.

"Yes…she is…" Maura sighed into Jane's touch, but stiffened when she realized there was something in Jane's voice she didn't recognize. Was it interest that Maura heard? Maura recalled that Jane had appeared at her side almost insinuating herself into their conversation. Jane's eyes had followed Viv's every movement to the point that Jane almost seemed captivated, something that hadn't registered with Maura until that moment. "Why do you ask Jane?" She tried to look up to see Jane's face but Jane had turned her head only allowing Maura a glimpse of her profile which looked pensive.

"No reason…" Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed…" Maura quickly pulled away, suddenly needing to put some space between them.

"Okay…I'll be up after I lock up." Jane was surprised by Maura's abrupt movement, not at all sure what had just happened. She couldn't help but notice that Maura had distanced herself both physically and emotionally.

As Maura climbed to the top of the stairs, she felt her heart shutter at the thought that Jane was interested in Vivian Sanchez. She couldn't recall anything upon their first meeting that would indicate that Jane would be interested in the dark haired beauty. Her mind began to grasp at what little she remembered of their first meeting and the way that Jane had brought her up in their conversation. The interest was definitely there, but Maura couldn't think of any reason why, unless Jane was attracted to the other woman.

Slipping into her room, she made a last minute decision to close her door essentially shutting Jane out for the evening. She realized it was something she would have to get used to if Jane was going to have any chance at having a relationship with anyone other than her. Even though she wasn't sure exactly what Jane's interest was with the other ME, Maura didn't want to stand in the way of what could be something good for Jane. With a sad sigh, Maura placed her hand on the closed door and bowed her head under the weight of the knowledge that it was possible that Jane didn't want her.

Jane crept up the stairs, expecting to find Maura's door open but instead it was closed. Standing outside the closed door, she frowned in confusion not at all sure what had happened to cause Maura to shut her out the way she seemed to be doing. She replayed their conversation in her mind and came to the only conclusion she could, that Maura really was interested in Dr. Sanchez and she was preparing to move on from the casual relationship she and Jane had to make room for someone who could give her what Jane couldn't. Placing her hand on the closed door in front of her, Jane let out a sad sigh before disappearing down the hall behind the closed door of the guest room, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms, Jane peered across the table at the four detectives she had been assigned to work with. With a measured eye, she did her best to evaluate who would become friend or foe as they began trudging through the evidence in an attempt to piece together the puzzle they had been challenged to solve. Around her voices carried throughout the room as arguments began, questions were asked, and heavy sighs punctuated both.

"I still don't understand what some hundred year old writer has to do with this…" Detective Roy Miller pushed his thick black hair away from his forehead. It was something that Jane had come to recognize as a sign of frustration from the middle-aged man. His gray eyes traveled around the room fixing each person at the table with a steely gaze in an almost daring way and Jane realized that Roy Miller was going to be a problem.

"I think that Detective Rizzoli has explained it more than adequately…" The senior detective named Jim Novak tapped his fingers on table as if the emphasize his point. Being that he was in his mid to late fifties, he was the oldest and most senior detective among them. He was a short, rotund man whose hairline was all but extinct, but his light blue eyes were sharp and Jane could see that he was a man who did his job well. Giving him a thankful smile, Jane knew that Jim Novak was someone she could definitely work with.

"Thanks…but you can call me Jane…or just Rizzoli…" She gave him a crooked grin as she watched his eyes fill with respect and understanding. "I'll try to explain it again…" She started to say but was interrupted by Josh Garrett.

"Do you really need to go over it again…just because he won't listen to you…?" The youngest of them pipped up with a frustrated sigh. "He's just being difficult…" He threw his hands in the air in an exasperated way.

Jane tilted her head as she silently regarded the young detective. Being that he was the youngest and most inexperienced of the group, he had a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas. It was a chip that Roy was bound and determined to knock of off the young man's shoulder come hell or high water giving Jane the impression that these two would no work well together. Being young and brash with something to prove made for a volatile situation, one she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with so the jury was still out on whether young Josh Garrett was going to be easy to work with.

"I'll go over it one more time…so please listen carefully." She looked around the table making eye contact with everyone briefly before she continued. "Dr. Isles found a sliver of paper imbedded within the first manifesto the police received…" She paused to make sure everyone was listening. She only continued when they each nodded in acknowledgement at her. "On this piece of paper was the name Mr. W. B. Tyler…a name thought to be a pseudonym used by Edger Allen Poe under which he published two ciphers under that until recently had gone unsolved for years." Taking a deep breath, Jane began to shift through a pile of papers in front of her. "We…um that is…Dr. Isles and myself both believe it is a clue as to what type of cipher was employed to write the code. Since Poe used the substitution cipher, it can be concluded that the first cipher can be solved by replacing a letter of the plain text with another letter."

"And have you found the right substitutions for the letters?" Roy huffed as he pushed his pen across the table.

"Well, the thing is that the cipher uses numbers as the code and we have to find the letters that match and unfortunately with each set of numbers that seem to appear indiscriminately within the manuscript, a new cipher begins again…so we are still working them out. Although…I do believe that we have solved the first four. But I think that we are just hitting the tip of the iceburg with this one as each word is solved there is a second one behind it…" A frustrated sigh escaped from Jane's lips as she dropped her pen on top of the papers that were now scattered in front of her.

"It seems like a simple substitution cipher at first, but it really is complicated once you start to dig around…" Danny Hale, Jim Novak's partner spoke for the first time. His serious expression softened slightly when his soft, brown eyes met Janes. Just as his partner had shown her respect before, she could tell that he too held her in high regard. "Do you think once you solve it, it will lead us to something we can use to end this?"

Shaking her head, Jane couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through her thick, dark hair pushing it away from her face. "I just don't know…" She let out a sad sigh and when their eyes met again Jane knew that Danny Hale was someone she could work with and eventually becomes friends with. Everything about him reminded her of her brother Frankie who was pretty fresh out of the academy although Danny was probably nearly ten years older. When she gave him a friendly smile it was returned with a quick wink. "Look, it all comes down to whether these ciphers are a waste of time for us or if it a game of chess…and unfortunately we either have to solve them all or wait for another victim to show up…"

"I suggest we split up the work and meet back again in three days to go over what we've found." Jim said as he began writing something down on the piece of paper in front of him. "Miller…how about you do the research on the dump locations…see it there is any connection or pattern. Garrett, you go over the last known locations of the vic's…see if there are credit card statements…cellphone records…etc…maybe we can see if we can pin point the exact abduction location. And Danny and I will meet with the vic's families and see if there is any connections there." He looked up to meet Jane's eyes, an unspoken apology hidden deep within the blue.

Jane couldn't help but smile at Jim's take charge attitude and it was one of the reason's she knew she was going to like working with him. He was a no nonsense type of guy, one that got things done without question.

"Sounds like a plan Jim…Dr. Isles and I will continue to work on the ciphers and hopefully we'll have something new for you next time we meet." She gave him a quick nod.

It wasn't until everyone had readily agreed to their assignments that they began to disperse from the table. Roy was the first up and the first to leave without so much as a word to anyone. Jane couldn't help but notice that when Josh stood, he looked around nervously unsure of whether he should leave or stay. She watched with relief as Jim made his way over to the tall, muscular young man and attempted to make small talk with him. There was a real worry weighing on her mind that the young detective was in over his head, but perhaps Jim could guide him and keep him on task.

"Hey…I haven't had the chance to say this but it is a pleasure to be able to work alongside the 'Great Jane Rizzoli'."

Jane couldn't help but be startled by how close the voice was to her as she was roused from her internal musings. With a shy grin she reached out to take the hand he offered her as a formal greeting.

"I don't know about 'great'…I've heard a few other adjectives coming before my name…but never great…" She was surprised by how soft and warm his hand was in her own. There was something friendly and familiar in his light brown eyes that caused Jane to like him the moment they met.

"Yeah, well…I am still glad for the opportunity." He smiled at her. "If you need anything from us before our next scheduled meeting or if you wanna get a beer or something…" He pulled out his card and handed it to her. "Just give me a call." He finished with a shy grin.

"Um…sure…thanks." Jane struggled to say as she slipped the card into her back pocket, not at all sure if maybe he was flirting with her. Although he was cute, funny, and seemed smart, the only person Jane wanted to spend more time with was somewhere else.

It had been a long afternoon in Dr. Vivian Sanchez's morgue, but it was familiar territory for Maura. The security of being on a level playing field with the other ME's gave Maura a sense of confidence that she rarely found she needed. Being the only ME that hadn't done an autopsy or assisted on any of the victims was making her feel as if she was missing something, but the day they had spent together piecing together what each knew was starting to develop a clearer picture for Maura, one that was both confusing and inconsistent.

When she pulled up into her driveway, the wipers that were still slapping back and forth across her windshield caught her attention, mesmerizing her for a moment as her thoughts turned back to the invitation to dinner she had received from Dr. Sanchez, or Viv. She wasn't sure how Jane was going to take the news of the invitation or the fact that Maura had accepted.

As her thoughts wandered over the day and the information they had all shared, something caught her eye. There had been movement by her front door causing her lean forward so she could see out of the windshield better and as the sight before her became clearer with each pass of the wipers, she realized that Jane was standing in her doorway, soaking wet.

Grabbing her umbrella and brief case, Maura quickly threw open her car door and stepped out onto the rain slicked driveway. She was wearing heels so she moved carefully but efficiently past the puddles that dotted the path to her front door until she found herself standing in front of a drenched Jane. As she stood there, still holding her umbrella up over her head, she couldn't help but give Jane a questioning look, silently asking her why she was there.

"Um hey…" Jane pushed her wet hair away from her face, leaving a few strands stuck to her forehead. "Can I come in?"

With a nod of her head, Maura moved past Jane to put her key in the door but not before taking in the tall Detectives slightly disheveled appearance. "Forget your umbrella again?" She asked as she opened the door and stepped back so Jane could enter first. With a shake of her umbrella, she closed it and leaned it against the door frame before following Jane inside.

"Yeah…well you know me…" Jane sighed as she shrugged out of her wet jacket. "It's only water…can I hang this up here?"

"Here give it to me…I'll hang it up in the laundry room." Maura took the jacket, giving it a quick shake causing several drops of water to fall to the floor.

"I'll get a towel and clean this up…" Jane started to say.

"Go on and change…your clothes are pretty wet." Maura said over her shoulder as she headed towards the laundry room.

"Yeah?" Jane couldn't stop herself from sounding like she was asking a question.

"Yeah…I'll go change as well and we can meet back in the kitchen to talk about the case." Maura stopped to glance over at Jane. "That is why you're here right? To talk about the case?"

"Um…sure…" Jane gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Okay…then I'll meet you in the kitchen." Maura said before disappearing around the corner.

Jane stood alone in the foyer for a moment after Maura had disappeared. It had been her intention to talk about the case but when she had pulled up to find that Maura wasn't home yet, she just couldn't bring herself to leave. It had been two days since they had last seen each other, both taking the lead in their individual task forces they had been assigned. She had spent most of her time alone preparing for the meeting that she had spent most of the day in but time alone had made her miss Maura more than she had anticipated and it was making it harder for her concentrate. Thoughts of Maura had invaded her mind throughout her meeting and the only thing that could help her at this point was seeing Maura. So with another shrug, she turned to head up the stairs to change.

With Jane's jacket finally hung, Maura pulled her own jacket off and hung it next to Jane's. She had been surprised to find Jane leaning against her front door. Even though Jane had looked like a drowned rat, Maura couldn't stop herself from smiling. She had missed Jane over the last few days and until that moment, she hadn't realized how much.

"So, tell me…" Jane leaned back in her chair and took a long drag from her beer. "What are the other ME's like?"

"Well, where to start…" Maura drummed her fingers on the kitchen table, grateful that Jane was finally starting to relax with her second beer.

"Start with who you think is going to be hard to work with…" Jane occupied herself by peeling off the label from her beer bottle, hesitating from asking what she really wanted to know.

"Um…I'd say that although I really do think that Dr. Jenkins is very competent and knows his job well…" Maura paused to take a sip of wine before continuing. "I think he might be a bit of a problem…for me at least." She added the last part at Jane's questioning look. "He is a bit of a…how do you put it…" She couldn't stop herself from swirling the wine around in her glass as she tried to think of the word she needed to explain what she meant. "Prankster…" Her face lit up as if she had just discovered something wonderful.

"A prankster?" Jane couldn't help but smile at the way that Maura's face lit up when she finally found the right word.

"Yes…he likes to joke around a little too much for my taste…and he also likes to play practical jokes…" Maura frowned at the memory of what had happened earlier. "He thought it would be funny to put one of those little baggie things with the air in them that make a gastric sound on Dr. Poole's chair. Although it did help to break the air…I just didn't seem appropriate."

"I think you're talking about a whoopee cushion Maur…" Jane couldn't stop herself from snickering. "But I'd say he broke wind…not ice…" The snickering turned into an all-out laugh as Jane tipped her head back to take another drink of her beer. She stopped mid sip when she saw that Maura was giving her a serious look. "So how did Dr. Poole take it?"

"Well, he is a very shy and reserved…but utterly brilliant, so he wasn't sure exactly how to act." Maura couldn't help but pull on her bottom lip as she thought back to how flustered Raymond had been when everyone had laughed.

"Okay…what's got you bothered?" The tugging of the bottom lip caught Jane's attention.

"What? Why do you ask?" Maura let go of her lip, not even realizing what she had done.

"Look, I can tell when something's bothering me…it's what makes me a good detective…" A slow, lazy smirk appeared on Jane's lips. "You always pull on your bottom lip when something is bothering you...it's your 'tell'."

"Oh…I hadn't realized I did that." Maura couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, that she had a 'tell' or that Jane knew what it was.

"So…?" Jane raised a dark eyebrow.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just not used to being around someone with a sense of humor…" Maura started to say.

"Hey…what's that mean? I thought I was pretty funny…" Jane groused.

"Yes…you are full of humor…or maybe something else…" The joke was unexpected causing Jane to spit out some of the beer she had in her mouth.

Wiping her chin off with the back of her hand, Jane couldn't hide the proud smile that now filled her face. "Not bad…so what you're saying is that I'm full of shit?" Her dark eyes twinkled playfully.

"No…not exactly…" Maura couldn't stop herself from smiling back. Relief washed over her when their friendly banter and familiar comradery easily returned.

"Alright…so what about the others…? Who is going to be easy to work with?" Jane couldn't stop herself from progressing to what she had really wanted to know.

"Oh…that's easy…of course Viv…and probably Dr. McKinley…" Maura's voice held a new sense of excitement.

"McKinley…is that Mac?" Jane asked, her voice slightly tense with the unspoken words she was trying to hold back.

"Yes…he said to call him Mac…have you worked with him?" Maura was sudden filled with interest.

"Yeah…a few times…" Jane tipped her bottle back again to take a long swig of beer before continuing. "And of course Dr. Sanchez…" Her eyes found Maura's and held them briefly before she looked away.

"Yes…Dr. Sanchez…she is easy to work with. She is very good at following my lead." Maura all but sighed. She had detected the instant change in Jane the minute that Viv's name had been mentioned. "Although Jenkins seems to be a bit easy going…I think he will do what I tell him to. It is Dr. Poole that I worry about the most. He is the youngest and a real stickler for rules and regulations."

"I seem to recall someone just like that…" Jane cleared her throat before nodding at Maura.

"Oh…I see how it's going to be." Maura waved her hand at Jane as if to dismissive what she was saying.

"Hey…all I'm sayin' is that you were kinda that way…uptight…non-rule breaker…" Jane gave Maura an evil grin and a quick wink. "That is until you met me." She punctuated that last statement with another sip of beer.

"I suppose I should thank you for broadening my horizons…" Maura couldn't stop herself from smirking.

"No thanks necessary…I take cash and gift cards…" Jane wiggled her eyebrows causing Maura to laugh.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." Maura put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She was quiet for a moment as she tried to decide how to tell Jane about Viv and her invitation to dinner. "Um…about Dr. Sanchez…"

All of sudden the room turned colder as Jane stiffened and immediately withdrew emotionally from their conversation. _'Here it comes…'_ She thought to herself as Maura continued.

"She invited…" Maura started to say.

Maura's words sounded distant even though she was just sitting across the table from Jane. Only a few words stood out in Jane's mind _,_ words like _invited, dinner,_ and _yes._ As what Maura was saying washed over her, Jane couldn't stop herself from frowning at the expectant look on Maura's face.

"Well…would you go to dinner with me, Viv and her girlfriend?"

' _Girlfriend'_ Jane blinked a few times as the word 'girlfriend' finally sank in. "You're asking me to go to dinner as like…your date?" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Um…" Jane's question took Maura by surprise. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Hey…I'm just kidding…" Jane quickly recovered. "Yeah…that would be fine." A feeling of relief filled her as she realized that Dr. Sanchez was quickly fading out of the picture, at least in a romantic way. As her thoughts turned to the possibility that there was still a chance for her and Maura, Jane couldn't stop the huge grin from filling her face. "Yeah…absolutely I'll go with you."

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Maura felt both grateful and uncertain at Jane's response. She could have sworn she had seen Jane's eyes cloud over when she mentioned Viv, but just as quickly Jane's mood changed from closed off to completely open. Maura could have sworn she had seen hopefulness in the dark, brown eyes that left her feeling slightly giddy with hope herself.

"Um…you going to stay?" Maura tried to sound as nonchalant as she could as she stood from the table. "It would make it easier if you did…we could get an early start on things…" The uncertainty was back as she watched Jane shift uncomfortably.

Jane shifted in her seat as she tried not to seem too enthusiastic with the invitation Maura had offered. She had seen the flicker of uncertainty in Maura's eyes and wanted to put an end to it quickly. "You making breakfast?"

Maura shook her head and chuckled at Jane's question. "How about I take you to breakfast?"

Crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side to regard Maura with a serious expression, Jane couldn't stop herself from smiling. "That works…" She smirked.

"You are incorrigible…you know that?" Maura said over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yep…" Jane answered with another smirk. "I'll lock up down here…" She said to Maura's retreating back as she turned to check the front door and just like that they slipped back into the familiar routine that each depended on to get them through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright, so if the first cipher is a Poe quote, what does it mean?" Jane pushed a handful of dark, unruly curls from her eyes as she studied the piece of paper in front of her.

"It means we are no closer today than we were yesterday." Maura dropped her pen on the table with a heavy sigh.

"Hey…just because he knows a few literary facts doesn't make him a genius…" The frustration Jane was feeling was evident in her tone.

"We both know that most serial killers have an above average intelligence…it's why they get away with murder for so long." Maura peered across the table at Jane knowing she didn't need to elaborate on the fact that Hoyt had been a genius in his own right.

"Yeah…yeah…" Jane pushed away from the table in a huff. She knew what Maura wasn't saying and for some reason it pissed her off.

"What time is it?" Maura tilted her head from side to side in an effort to stretch her stiffening neck.

"After four I think." Jane couldn't help but notice that Maura was trying to stretch the kinks out of her neck. Without thinking about it, she sauntered over and placed her hands on Maura's shoulders. Strong fingers began to knead the base of Maura's neck in a deep massage that had Maura almost moaning out loud.

"Oh God, that feels so good." Maura dropped her chin down to her chest to give Jane more access to her neck and shoulders. This time she couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped her lips as fingers moved over her tight muscles.

"You need to take a hot shower or bath to loosen up these tight muscles." Jane continued to squeeze the knots in Maura's shoulders.

"It's about time to get ready for our dinner with Viv…" Maura mumbled as her body relaxed for the first time that day.

"Awe…do I really haveta go?" Jane whined again for at least the tenth time since she had agreed to go.

"No, you don't _have_ to do anything…" Maura started to tense up again. "But I will be very disappointed if you break your word." She couldn't stop the chastising tone from her voice.

"Alright, alright! Jesus Maur…don't go getting' all disappointed in me." Jane huffed impatiently as she continued to message. Without thinking, she bent down and kissed Maura on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "That means I get the shower first…and the hot water…" And with those final words, Jane bolted from the room leaving a very surprised and red faced Maura alone.

The moment Jane left the room, Maura couldn't stop herself from letting out a breath of relief. It had been bitter sweet to have Jane touch her because as much as she enjoyed and wanted it, it had been torture as well. She tried to shake away the warmth she could still feel where Jane's hands had rested just moments before but she couldn't quite get rid of the sensations that lingered long after Jane had left.

When Jane finally emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, billowing clouds of steam escaped around her into the bedroom. She was surprised to find Maura leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a somewhat smug look on her face.

"Did you leave me any hot water?" Maura raised her eyebrows in question as she tried not to stare at the wet, bare skin she could see.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see…" Jane shrugged nervously as she watched Maura's eyes travel over her body in a not so innocent way but she couldn't deny the tingling of excitement that raced over her skin.

Maura couldn't stop herself from admiring the view in front of her. Jane's wet hair hung around her bare shoulders and drops of water trickled down her long neck before disappearing within the towel she had wrapped around her body. Maura squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to dispel her thoughts of how nice it would be to run her tongue along the same trail as the drops of water she watched rolling down to places she longed to touch.

"You'll just have to be first next time…" Jane tried to joke but the look on Maura's face, the hunger in her eyes was making it difficult for her to concentrate.

"Either that or join you…" Maura said under her breath, but still loud enough for Jane to hear.

"Are you making a joke?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Um…yes…?" Maura tried to laugh even though her answer came out more like a question.

"Funny Muar…" Jane turned to the clothes she had laid out on the bed. "Did you come to make sure I was wearing something appropriate?"

"Have I ever criticized your choice in attire?" Maura stepped into the room to look at what Jane had laid out.

"Well…yes…almost every day." Jane laughed.

"Whatever…" Maura couldn't stop herself from pouting. Biting her lower lip, she reached out to run her fingers over the worn, faded denim of Jane's jeans. She liked this particular pair very much because of the cut and the way they hugged Jane's curves making her long legs look even longer. Another thing she liked was how they frayed around the pockets and at the seams indicating that they had been worn many times.

"Does it meet with your approval?" Jane pointed to the jeans that Maura was carefully studying.

"Is that the sweater you're going to wear?" Maura tilted her head towards the gray V-neck sweater that was next to the jeans.

"I was going to wear my oxford with the pink pinstripes under the sweater…" Jane watched as Maura smiled and gave a nod of appreciation.

Maura couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips. Jane's choice more than met with her approval. Seeing Jane in jeans was one of her favorite things but when she wore her button up shirts, open at the collar she had such a casual appeal that it caused that light flutter to ignite in the pit of Maura's stomach. There was just something so very sexy about a laid-back Jane Rizzoli that did funny things to Maura.

"Yes…very nice." Maura let out a shaky breath as she turned back to look at Jane who was regarding her with a quizzical expression on her face.

"So…I just assumed it was casual…am I right?" At this point Jane didn't care whether it was casual or not, she had already seen the unguarded craving in Maura's eyes and she knew it was partly because of what she had chosen to wear. Jane had taken notice that certain things stirred something in Maura that caused her to look at Jane in a way that tied a knot in her stomach when she recognized it for what it was, desire. As her body responded without her consent, her mind all but shouted a warning at her to stop.

Maura stopped stroking the soft denim with her fingers when she saw that Jane's eyes had flickered with fear and uncertainty and she realized they had met their threshold of what it was they were doing to each other. "We are meeting at Viv's place." Maura let out a huff when she saw Jane roll her eyes. "She thought it would be best if we started talking about the case…having the privacy…"

"I suppose so…" Jane couldn't stop herself from looking irritated. She didn't care too much for the fact that Viv had invited them out or that she had agreed to go in the first place, but what could she do when Maura had asked her to go. It was futile to try to refuse Maura when she wanted something and she wanted to go to this dinner but Jane still couldn't figure out why. "What about her…um…girlfriend…?"

"What about her?" Maura asked.

"Talking about the case around her might not be such a good idea…" Jane tried to reason.

"I hadn't really considered that…" Maura reached up to tug on her bottom lip as she pondered what Jane had said.

The move had Jane shaking her head as she watched Maura do the one thing she found irresistible. "I guess we'll worry about that when we get there…" Jane smiled as she started to push Maura from the room. "Now get outta here and get ready or we'll be late and I know how much you hate being late."

"Oh…okay…I suppose you're right." Maura allowed Jane to gently push her from the room. With one last look over her shoulder, she gave Jane a sheepish grin.

When Maura finally left Jane alone, she let out a long exhale of breath as she pulled the towel tighter around her body. She could have sworn that Maura was looking at her in a way that she had never noticed before and it not only scared her, it excited her as well. Looking down at the jeans she had laid out, she ran her fingers over the same spot that Maura had earlier. She couldn't wipe the smug smile from her lips at the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing to Maura and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Welcome, welcome…" Vivian Sanchez held her arms open to invite Jane and Maura into her townhouse. They followed her into the well-appointed living room. There was a sectional sofa that separated the living space from the dining room and kitchen which were open and spacious. A bar wrapped around the kitchen and on it sat wine and cheese.

"You have a very nice home…" Maura's eyes lingered on the bottles of wine that she recognized as her favorite.

"I have beer in the frig…" Viv called out over her shoulder as she bent to check something in the oven. "Help yourselves…"

"Beer or wine?" Maura turned to Jane who was still trying to a take in her surroundings.

"Didn't she say something about a girlfriend?" Jane raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I have Blue Moon and Sam Adams…they're Micha's favorites." Vivian said as she closed the oven. She hadn't heard Jane's comment but she did notice that Maura was giving Jane a stern look. "Oh, Micha will be here in a little while. She had a late appointment…some baseball player."

"What does she do?" Jane asked as she slipped past Maura on her way towards the refrigerator. She hadn't realized it, but her hands grazed Maura on the hips as she gently moved Maura out of her way.

"She's a sports and orthopedic physical therapist." Viv said as she opened the bottle of red wine on the counter. "I hope this is the one you like…" She gave Maura a small smile.

"In fact it is. How did you know?" Maura tried not to sound surprised.

"Um…I kinda read that article the Globe did on you last year…it was mentioned." Viv couldn't stop the embarrassed flush that colored her cheeks.

"Oh, I remember that one…it was about the Isles Foundation. I think we were doing a fund raiser…" Maura took the glass from Vivian with a smile. "But this is a very expensive bottle Viv, you shouldn't have…"

"It's okay…my girlfriend owns her own practice…" Vivian laughed as she poured herself a glass.

"But you're an ME…surly you make as much as her…" Maura stopped mid sip, confusion written all over her face.

"I think she was making a joke Maura…" Jane saunter up behind Maura with a crooked grin on her face.

"Thank you Detective Rizzoli…I was joking." Vivian gave Jane an appreciative smile.

"Jane…" Jane said as she took a drink from her beer. "Just call me Jane…" She continued when Vivian gave her a quizzical look.

"Then thank you Jane…"Vivian nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh…I see…" Maura tried to smile, even though she really didn't see the humor in it.

Jane raised her eyebrows at Maura, silently asking if she really did understand and got her answer when Maura looked away. Doing what came natural to her, she reached out to run her hand along Maura's arm in an effort to comfort. It was something she had done on many occasions and she didn't think it was any different than any other time before. But that was until she caught the look in Vivian's eyes that conveyed an understanding she wasn't prepared to accept. Pulling her hand away much too soon, Jane gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders as she felt the weight of the unspoken words that passed between her and Vivian.

The warmth of Jane's hand on her arm was an instant comfort to Maura, but when Jane moved away she couldn't help but shiver at the loss of contact. It had always bothered her when people made jokes she didn't understand. She had come to rely on Jane to either explain it to her or deflect the conversation away from what Maura didn't understand. This had been no different and it warmed her to know that Jane was always looking out for her.

"Hey…how 'bout we get a few things outta the way before…your girlfriend gets here." Jane moved around Maura to take a seat at the bar they had been standing by.

"Yes…that would be a good idea." Maura continued to stand where she was, needing to put a little space between her and Jane.

"So, anything new since our last meeting?" Vivian slipped into the seat next to Jane. "We can take this to the living room if you'd be more comfortable there."

"Nah…this is fine…besides, the cheese is here." Jane said as she reached for a slice. "It's been two week and a half weeks since we started this task force and I feel like we aren't any closer."

"Any luck with the ciphers?" Vivian looked from Jane to Maura.

"I suppose it would be okay to tell you before we tell everyone else, but yes. After wading through a bunch of shit…" Jane hesitated when she saw Maura bristle slightly at her choice of word. "I think we've come up with a quote…"

"A quote?" Vivian creased her brow in confusion. "What kind of quote?"

"The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends and where the other begins." Maura spoke up, repeating the quote.

"Isn't that from Poe's short story 'The Premature Burial'?" Vivian asked as she ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass.

"Well, first prize goes to Viv…" Jane laughed as she took another drink of her beer.

Tilting her head to regard Jane for a moment, Vivian then shook her head before speaking again. "I don't understand the significance of any of this…"

"We all know that in the nineteenth century, Taphophobia was a very real fear."

"Ah, the fear of being buried alive…I thought it was a misconception that Poe was afraid of that." Jane quirked an eyebrow at Maura's surprise.

"Be that as it may, our killer is using Poe as a model of some sorts." Vivian sighed as she contemplated what Jane and Maura had told her.

"Well, I do have friend who is quite proficient in early American literature…maybe we can sit down with him and gain some insight on these quotes and their meanings." Maura mused aloud.

"Are you talking about Ernie?" Jane huffed. "That guy is such a tool…"

"Really Jane, I don't even know what that means." Maura threw up her hands in frustration.

"It means that I don't like the way he looks at you…he's an asshole…" Jane started to say but stopped when Maura rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, if someone…who will remain nameless…wouldn't pawn me off when I needed a plus one, then I wouldn't have to ask him to be my escort." Maura huffed back. Taking a sip of wine, she glared over the rim of her glass at Jane who was now sulking.

Vivian couldn't take her eyes away from the interaction taking place between the two women. Trying to hide her smile behind her glass, she was quite amused by the banter taking place in front of her. "I think it may be helpful to talk to someone with some knowledge of the subject."

"Whatever…" Jane sighed in frustration. Even though Maura had been friends with 'Professor Ernie' as she liked to call him for years, Jane just couldn't bring herself to warm up to him. He had an air of superiority about him that pissed her off, not to mention the smug attitude he had whenever Maura needed his assistance.

"Did you tell Jane about our findings?" Vivian stood up and made her way back to the oven.

"What findings?" Jane sat up straighter suddenly interested.

"Um…no…I got distracted." Maura gave Jane a pointed look that caused them both to blush.

When neither of them continued to speak, Vivian looked up from what she was doing to find both women sporting full on blushes. "I hope it was a good distraction." She mumbled.

"We discovered that the second and third victims had blood under their nails that wasn't theirs." Maura said clearing her throat nervously as Jane studied her with those dark eyes that made her legs weak.

"What? That's huge…" Jane got excited.

"Well…it seems as if the second victim has traces of blood belonging to the first victim under their nails and the third victim has blood belonging to both the first and second victims under their nails as well." Maura continues.

"I don't understand, what does that mean?" Jane frowned.

"It means that our suspect is burying the victims in the same wooden box…" Vivian said as she shut the oven. "And each victim is so clean, there isn't a trace of evidence on them we can use…except for the fingernails…it's as if they were traces of blood were left on purpose."

"I was able to gather some samples of wooden splinters and it appears that the box was made from Pinus strobus L. otherwise commonly known as Eastern White Pine." Maura's voice took on that clinical tone she usually used when explaining things.

"Okay…what else do we know?" Jane placed her elbows on the bar before resting her chin in her hands.

"That's about it for now…we were going to present our findings at the next meeting." Vivian sighed. "It's not much, but we are combing through every piece of evidence…"

"I'd hoped we would have more to share…" Maura gave Jane a sad smile. "Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier."

"No worries Maur…" Jane gave her a quick wink, followed by a mischievous grin.

"Honey, I'm home!" A voice called out from the foyer interrupting their conversation.

"Well perfect timing…I guess shop talk is over for the night…and I don't know about you but I think I need a break." Vivian's smile filled her face when she heard her girlfriend approaching.

"I'll drink to that…" Jane tipped her bottle back and swallowed what was left. But before Jane could finish her beer, she was caught by surprise as Vivian's girlfriend stepped into the room. The tall, lean blonde was the complete opposite of Vivian who was petite and full figured. Where Vivian had long black hair, Micha's hair was short and light adding to the contrast. The only similarity they had was the color of their eyes which was a bright electric blue.

"Hi, I'm Micha Reynolds…" The tall blonde reached out shake Jane's hand. "You must be Detective Rizzoli…"

"Um, yeah…" Jane shook her hand, her eyes widening as she sized the other woman up. She had to be at least two or three inches taller than Jane.

"Ah, and you must be Dr. Isles…" Micha turned to greet Maura, a huge grin on her face. "You're about all she talks about…" She gave Vivian a wink over Maura's shoulder.

"Oh…um…" Maura stammered as she turned to see that Vivian was blushing. "Please call me Maura…"

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Maura." Micha said as she moved past her into the kitchen. "What's a girl gotta do to get a beer around here?"

"Well for starters, don't embarrass the host." Vivian said as she opened the refrigerator to get a beer out.

"Ah…thanks…" Micha took the beer before bending down to give Vivian a quick kiss. "You're a lifesaver…"

"Who was your late appointment with?" Vivian asked as she moved to take her seat next to Jane again.

Micha leaned a hip against the counter as she took a long swallow of her beer. "Oh…that is so good." She let out a sigh before turning towards the three women watching her intently. "The Sox are heading out on a four day road trip so I had to give Ortiz one more treatment before Eddie takes over."

"Ortiz…?" Jane blinked a few times as she came to a realization. "David Ortiz?"

"Yeah…he had a grade II strain of his hamstring. Been working with him for the last month." Micha gave a shrug of the shoulders. "You a baseball fan?"

"More like fanatic…" Maura smiled against the rim of her glass.

That response got an annoyed look from Jane as she turned her attention back to Micha. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a Sox fan."

"Yeah?" Micha tilted her head back to take another drink. "What about you Maura?"

"Probably by default…like me…" Vivian laughed.

"I suppose so…I'm not much of a sports fan but I do enjoy a game or two with Jane." Maura nodded towards Jane.

"Are those enchiladas I smell?" Micha sniffed the air.

"Yep…your favorite." Vivian couldn't hide the adoration in her eyes as she looked over at Micha. "They are a family recipe…" She looked over at Maura then Jane.

"They smell wonderful." Maura smiled.

"What say we adjourn to the living room until dinner is ready?" Micha moved from where she was leaning against the counter.

Jane watched as Micha strode across the room with long legs. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this woman and the air of arrogance that she had about her. It must have shown on her face because Maura raised an eyebrow in question at her. With a quick, reassuring smile, Jane followed as they all made their way to the living room.

"So Jane, you're a Sox fan?" Micha asked as she sat on the couch next to Vivian.

"Yeah, but I pretty much like all sports…" Jane sat back and crossed her legs.

It was a move that Maura recognized as a defensive move but she wasn't sure why Jane would be on the defensive at the moment. She had noticed that Jane was being cautious with her answers but she could also see it in her eyes when Jane watched Micha, her detective mode was in full swing.

Micha looked over at Jane and it was then that Jane noticed Micha didn't just look at her, she looked through her. It was unnerving and it caused Jane to shiver internally but what bothered her the most was the calculated way Micha turned to watch Maura. Suddenly, like a light bulb going off over her head, Jane realized what was happening…Micha was jealous of Maura and she was having a hard time hiding it.

"Do you play any?" Micha glanced over at Maura before looking back at Jane.

"We have a summer softball league at the department, so yeah." Jane said with an easy smile. She spread herself out, encroaching on Maura's personal space just enough to show Micha how comfortable they were with each other. It was her way of conveying that there was no threat from Maura. When she saw the hard, ice blue of Micha's eyes soften she knew they had an understanding.

"Viv and I love to play anything from ultimate Frisbee to Rugby…" Micha started to say, her voice smoother without the undercurrent of tension it had held earlier.

"Hold on there…" Vivian held up her hand to stop Micha from continuing. "I am not a fan of Rugby…it doesn't make any sense to me…all those sweaty women pushing and shoving each other…"

"That's what makes it fun…" Micha laughed.

"Yes, be that as it may…you had to quite a rude awakening when you broke your finger and realized that it was the kind of sport that could end your career." Vivian chastised.

"Okay…okay…" Micha held up her hands in concession. "I did learn a hard lesson…"

"Ultimate Frisbee huh?" Jane smiled as she brought her beer bottle up to take another drink.

"Well, there is this sports league we belong to that has softball, kickball, flag football…among other things." Micha seemed to relax into an easy conversation.

"Well, I just think it's an excuse to drink beer…" Vivian said with a scowl.

"And that's a problem…?" Micha tilted her head as she regarded Vivian with a soft smile.

"Nope…no problem at all…" Vivian couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

Maura sat back and watched the easy banter between Vivian and Micha, wondering if she and Jane appeared the same way to outsiders. Looking over, she caught Jane's eye and was rewarded with an understanding wink. Their friendly comradery was interrupted, however, when the kitchen buzzer went of signaling that dinner was ready.

"Well, sounds like dinner is ready…" Vivian said as she stood up. "If you'll give me five minutes, I'll have dinner on the table."

"I'll help..." Maura stood to join Vivian and followed her into the kitchen.

Jane couldn't stop herself from smiling as Micha's eyes followed both women as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"You've got nothing to worry about…" Jane tried not to smirk.

"Really…?" Micha gave Jane a measured look that spoke volumes.

"Really…" Jane said matter-o-fact and this time she couldn't stop the smirk that followed as she took another sip of her beer.

"So…" Vivian reached into the oven to pull out the enchiladas. "How long have you and Jane been together?"

"Oh, we've know each other for almost five years." Maura reached for a few pot holders to place on the counter so Vivian could put the dish down.

"That's great…have you been a couple that long too?" Vivian busied herself with gathering the silverware from the drawer. She handed it to Maura indicating she should put it in the basket that she had filled with napkins.

"Um…what do you mean?" Maura stopped what she was doing to look at Vivian.

"Well, aren't you two together?" Vivian stopped as well to see that Maura had a surprised and confused expression on her face.

"No, we're just friends…" Maura broke eye contact at the sudden ache in her chest.

Vivian was quiet for a minute as she regarded Maura and the sudden sadness that seemed to radiate off of her. "But you want more…" She ventured to say.

"Am I that transparent?" Maura let out a heavy sigh. Leaning one hip against the counter, she tried to appear casual, but she was anything but.

"Only to the trained eye of a medical doctor…" Vivian tried to smile reassuringly. "Why?"

"Why what?" Maura asked.

"Why aren't you more?"

"I don't know…perhaps it's because Jane is straight…" Maura started to say but stopped when Vivian rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Jane is anything but straight…" Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "Bi maybe...but she definitely looks at you as more than a friend Maura."

"I'm not sure I understand Viv…we are and have always been just friends." Maura met Vivian's gaze.

"I don't know about you, but I don't look at my friends the way she looks at you…" Vivian reached out to touch Maura on the arm. "She adores you Maura, trust me on this."

Maura tilted her head to the side as she contemplated what Vivian had just told her. "I don't know Viv…she's never done anything to indicate she wants to be anything but friends."

"I suggest you use that clinical training of yours to pay better attention…" Vivian picked up the platter with their dinner and nodded towards the dining room. "If you'll bring the basket…"

Maura didn't move at first as she thought about what Vivian said. Maybe she needed to pay more attention to what was happening between her and Jane. Perhaps an outside perspective could help point out what she had missed. With a nod of her head, she made the decision to pay more attention to how Jane acted around her.

"That was wonderful…" Jane reached her arm out across Maura's chair as she stretched. Slipping her hand under Maura's hair to rest against the back of Maura's neck and the back of the chair, she began to unconsciously graze the soft, warm skin she found there with her thumb.

Maura couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body at the first touch of Jane's thumb and the gentle ministrations that followed. It had been the first time that Jane had ever done such a thing in front of people and Maura thought it was perhaps the level of comfort they were both feeling being in the presence of Micha and Vivian.

As Maura continued to silently ponder what was happening, Jane's voice floated to her, diverting her attention from her thoughts back to the conversation at the table.

"It was a gut feeling really…" Jane was saying as she continued to stroke the back of Maura's neck.

"I don't put much stock in your intestinal fortitude…" Maura joined back in the conversation.

"Yeah…I know. But if you think about it…gut feeling is really your thing." Jane grinned at the humor of her comment.

"I don't understand…" Maura looked around the table at all of the grinning faces.

"You kinda feel guts all day long, don't you?" Jane attempted to explain.

"Oh, okay…I understand now. You're trying to be funny, ha ha." Maura rolled her eyes.

Vivian couldn't look away from the familiarity that Jane and Maura shared, laced with sexual tension. Reaching over to take Micha's hand in her own, she laced their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze which was returned. She looked from Jane to Maura, having noticed that Jane's hand had disappeared behind Maura's neck and she didn't need to see it to know what was going on. The look in Maura's eyes was enough to explain all she would need to know. When Maura's eyes met her own, she gave her an understanding smile and a quirk of an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so.' The shy smile she got in return indicated that Maura had realized it as well.

"That was really nice…" Jane sat back in her seat as Maura pulled the car into the driveway, putting the car into park.

"Yes it was." Maura blew out a heavy sigh.

"Hey…is everything okay?" You've been pretty quiet ever since we finished dinner." Jane looked over to see that Maura still had her hands on the steering wheel in a tight grip. The motion sensor light above Maura's garage had been activated allowing the light to filter in through the windshield highlighting Maura's profile.

"Um…yes…" Maura tried to speak around the lump in her throat. She tried to quell the rising panic she was feeling because everything was not alright.

"I find it pretty amazing that Vivian and Micha lead such a casual and domestic life considering they are both…" Jane started to say but was cut short when Maura interrupted.

"What Jane, lesbians…" Maura's quick retort and the angry tone of her voice had Jane doing a double take.

"Um…no…I was gonna say considering they are both doctors…" Jane couldn't stop herself from sounding hurt and surprised by Maura's reaction.

"Oh…" Maura's shoulders dropped in defeat.

Jane reached over the console to take Maura's hand in an attempt to comfort, but really she just needed to touch her. She had noticed that Maura was being very introspective which usually indicated that something was bothering her. "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

With a heavy sigh, Maura allowed Jane to take her hand. When she turned to look at Jane, something in the soft brown that gazed back at her made her realize that Vivian had been right. The way that Jane was looking at her held something deeper than concern for a friend. Without thinking, she leaned over and placed her lips against Jane's in the softest of kisses only allowing herself a small taste.

"What…what are you doing?" Jane didn't pull back, but her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Changing the rules to the game…" Maura hovered over slightly parted lips before giving in to her need as she captured Jane's mouth in a deeper, more sensual kiss.

At first Jane stiffened when she felt Maura's mouth upon hers, but when Maura's tongue grazed her bottom lip she couldn't stop herself from melting into sensations that were overtaking her. She could taste the red wine that still lingered on Maura's lips, spicy with touches of oak and it was making her dizzy.

"Checkmate Jane…" Maura said, her voice husky and low as she pulled back. Without saying a word, she opened her door, climbed out and left Jane alone to contemplate what had just happened. She didn't look back to see if Jane was following because Maura knew she wasn't. With shaking hands, she unlocked her front door and slipped inside before closing it behind her.

Jane sat in the front seat of Maura's car, her lips still tingling from Maura's kiss. Letting out a shuttering breath, she willed her hammering heart to slow down as she watched Maura leave. She knew she wouldn't follow Maura, she just couldn't…not yet. Everything had changed in an instant leaving Jane feeling lost and confused. The thing that confused her the most was how much she missed the warmth of Maura's lips against her own. Lifting her fingers to her own lips, she touched the spot where Maura's tongue had grazed wishing she could feel it again.

"Checkmate?" She whispered aloud. "I'm in big trouble…" It was the most absolute truth Jane had ever known. Her heart started to race again as she pondered the prospect of never feeling those lips against hers again and she knew she might actually die if that were the case. "I'm in sooo much trouble."

Maura placed her forehead against the closed front door as she listened to Jane start her car. She continued to stand there, unmoving as she heard the car back down the driveway and speed away taking Jane with it. It didn't surprise her, in fact she hadn't expected any other outcome to her bold move to force Jane's hand. Now she would have to wait for Jane to process what had happened and her only hope was that Jane would come back to her willing to take the next step in their relationship because Maura didn't think she could stand any other outcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been an early start to a long day when the phone rang at 4:30 in the morning, waking Maura from a sound sleep with the news that they had found a fourth victim. As quickly as she could manage, she had showered, dressed, and gathered her things, leaving in a flourish as she set out to meet everyone at the scene. Everyone, included Jane who hadn't spent the night since _the kiss_. It had been three days and Jane had all but disappeared from Maura's life only checking in with the occasional phone call, but never once had she mentioned what had happened between them.

The headache Maura had been fighting for the last three days moved to the forefront as she pulled up to find a crowded crime scene. The appearance of the press had her rubbing her temples in an attempt to stave off the pounding that was making her nauseous. It was obvious by the presence of the reporters and news crews that they no longer had the element of confidentiality to work with. The morning newspapers would have their story now and they would be relentless from here on out. So there she sat, quietly contemplating having to wade through the vultures that would ply her with questions with each step she took from today on. Her thoughts had all but consumed her as she tried to muster up the energy to move and when there was sharp wrap on her window, she all but jumped out of her seat. With great effort, she turned to find Jane peering in through the window, concern etched on her face.

"Hey…you alright?" Jane asked as Maura awkwardly climbed from her car. She had tried to stay her emotions when she saw Maura pull up but when she didn't get out of the car, Jane's curiosity had gotten the better of her. What she found as she approached the car was a very tired and sad looking Maura rubbing at her temples and it broke her resolve to remain at a distance. After three days of trying to figure out what she should do about their kiss, Jane was still not closer to a solution then she was that night. But at the first sight of Maura everything dropped away and all she could do was react.

"No, not really…but I'll live." Maura gave a small nod as she shut her door and locked it. She didn't bring her eyes up to meet Janes, knowing that if she looked into the soft brown so filled with concern she might break.

The first thing Jane noticed was that Maura wouldn't look her in the eyes and the second thing she noticed was that Maura's hands were trembling as she held on to her medical bag. She couldn't stop herself from placing a hand on either side of Maura pinning her against the car, effectively forcing her to look up.

"What are you doing Jane?" Maura finally looked into the eyes that reflected the same lack of sleep she herself had been struggling with.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"No…if you must know…I haven't." Maura bristled slightly at the tone of Jane's voice.

"Neither have I…" Jane gazed down into the hazel-green and felt her world tilt at the sadness she saw there. "Look, I shoulda done this that night…but I know we need to talk."

"No Jane, we don't need to talk about anything. It's apparent I made a mistake…I'm sorry." Maura made an attempt to move past Jane but Jane wouldn't move. In fact, Maura's movement caused Jane to tighten the space around them.

"You didn't make a mistake…" Jane leaned forward, her voice barely a whisper. "I want to talk about us…but I just can't…not yet…not with this hanging over our heads." She pulled back to see if Maura understood what she was saying.

"Are you saying that there may be an _'us'_ to talk about?" Maura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes Maura…that's what I'm saying. And I'm sorry for ignoring you for the past few days. I can see it did neither of us any good." Jane reached up to brush the backs of her fingers along Maura's cheek.

Capturing Jane's fingers, Maura placed a quick kiss on the back of Jane's hand. "I think we need to get to work Detective Rizzoli." She said with a small smile. "And it's about time you came around…but we'll talk about that later."

"I look forward to it Dr. Isles…" Jane said with a crooked grin as she moved to allow Maura to pass, feeling lighter than she had in days.

With a sigh of relief, Maura pushed her front door open and stepped into the sanctuary that was her home. All she wanted was a hot shower and a glass of red wine to help her relax but the first thing she noticed when she closed and locked the door behind her was that the living room lights were on. She stopped in the hallway and strained to listen, sure that she had just heard voices. When she heard Jane laughing she instantly relaxed knowing that she couldn't think of a better way to end the long day than dinner with Jane.

"Hey Maur…how'd the autopsy go?" Jane jumped up from the kitchen table when Maura entered.

Maura was surprised to see that Jane wasn't alone as she was greeted by two men who also jumped to their feet when Maura appeared. As Maura's eyes traveled from the tall, slender young man to the short, round middle aged man, she couldn't suppress the giggle that erupted from her. For some reason she found it funny to be greeted by two men who reminded her of Oliver and Hardy or at least that is what her over-tired brain saw. When three pairs of eyes peered at her in surprise, she laughed even harder causing Jane to take action.

"Hey…um…this is Detective Hale and Detective Novak." Jane gave Maura a funny look, silently asking if she was okay.

"Sorry…I just wasn't expecting to find anyone here when I got home." Maura wiped the tears that had started to leak from her eyes as she brought herself under control.

"I hope it's okay, it's just we've got everything here in your office and I thought there would be more room…" Jane started to ramble.

"It's fine…" Maura paused as she caught the aroma of pizza. "As long as you saved me some pizza."

"As a matter of fact, Danny here likes the same veggie pizza that you like so, um…yeah we saved you some." Jane said.

"Well…I believe we met at the first meeting, but it is nice to see you again." Maura smiled at both men. "But if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to shower and change into something more comfortable."

"You want me to open you a bottle of wine?" Jane inquired even though she already knew the answer.

Maura nodded as she headed towards the stairs. As tired as she was, she was also glad for the buffer the detective's presence presented. They hadn't been alone since that night and she wasn't sure what to say at this point even with their early morning conversation still fresh in her mind. Should she just pretend that it hadn't happened until Jane was ready to talk about it or should she push for more of an explanation? At least now she didn't have to make any decisions, at least not until bed time.

Jane watched as Maura disappeared up the stairs, leaving her alone with Danny and Jim. With a shrug of her shoulders and a sheepish grin she headed towards the kitchen to get the bottle of wine she knew that Maura was going to need. She hadn't missed Danny's inquisitive rise of eyebrows as he watched her leave.

It hadn't been a hard decision to make when they picked Maura's house to meet after processing the crime scene but she hadn't thought about the fact that Maura would probably come home tired. Perhaps having people over had been Jane's unconscious way of providing a buffer to their strained situation or maybe Jane just needed someplace familiar to work.

As Jane moved around the kitchen, opening the bottle of wine to allow it to breath, a loud pounding on the front door almost caused her to drop the bottle. "What the hell?" She looked up towards the sound.

"Rizzoli…open the damn door…" Korsak's voice boomed from the other end. "Now!" He continued to bang on the door.

"Shit…" Jane moved back through the dining room giving Danny and Jim an apologetic smile. "I'm coming…" She shouted back. "Keep your shorts on…"

When she reached the front door, the pounding became more insistent. Stopping to square her shoulders and stand up straighter, she only hesitated for a second before throwing the door open to find a red faced Korsak with her brother Frankie in tow.

"Are you fucking kidding me…a serial killer…?" Korsak said as he pushed past Jane. "Were you going to tell me?"

Jane rolled her eyes at Frankie as he followed Korsak in, giving her a somewhat stern glare. She knew that once they found out what she and Maura had been working on, the 'shit' would hit the fan so to speak.

"Sorry Jane, but he's right to be angry." Frankie spoke softly as he passed.

Taking a deep breath to push down the anger she was feeling, partly because she knew Frankie was right, she took a second before following them. She had expected no less than this, but if Korsak was this angry, she wasn't sure she was prepared to for the wrath she would face from her mother when she found out.

"Look I was under orders not to tell anyone…" She started to say as she entered the dining room where everyone had congregated. The sight before caused her to stop short of fully entering the room. Korsak and Detective Novack had their arms around each other in a friendly hug, patting each other jovially on the back. "I take it you know each other…?"

"I can't believe they let this asshole on the task force and not me…" Korsak was grinning as he gave Novak a gentle shove.

"We came up through the academy together…worked a few cases early on." Novak grinned back a Korsak. "I haven't seen this bastard in…what? Ten years?" He turned to Korsak for confirmation.

"At least." Korsak said before suddenly turning serious again. "I can't believe Cavanaugh had you and the doc working on this after…" he hesitated. "Hoyt…" He finally said.

"It's because of Hoyt he has me working on it." Jane couldn't stop herself from sounding defensive.

"I get it…but he should have let me in on it…" Korsak tried not to sound hurt at having been left out.

"Yeah, now that the press has a hold of it…everyone will know." Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Um…Frankie…this is Danny Hale and Jim Novak…guys this is my brother Frankie." She introduced her brother to everyone.

"Okay…now that everyone knows each other's names…let's have a look at what you got…" Korsak moved to look at the kitchen table where they had laid out everything that they had been working on. "Is this everyone on the task force?"

"We got two other guys but they are out chasing down some leads after last night's discovery and then there's the group of ME's assigned to Dr. Isles." Novak said as he followed Korsak to the table. "This is what we've got so far…are you official?"

"Officially unofficial…" Korsak said with a knowing smile.

"Got it." Novak said with a nod.

"Old timers…" Danny said as he moved to stand next to Jane and Frankie. "Got any more beer?" He asked.

"Yeah…Maura should be down any minute…maybe I should reheat that pizza for her." Jane muttered more to herself than to Danny.

Danny and Frankie exchanged knowing looks when Jane mentioned Maura. It surprised Frankie though to have someone else, pretty much a stranger at that, acknowledge what everyone else already knew.

Jane had barely stepped into the kitchen when the back door flew open and a very angry Angela Rizzoli stormed in, temper on full blast.

"What is this all about? Tell me you aren't working the serial killer case." Angela grabbed Jane by the arm.

"Yes Ma…" Jane nodded guiltily as she tried to look away from the worry and concern she knew she would find on her mothers face.

"Oh Jane…I can't go through that again…I won't…" Angela's panic was now evident in her rising voice.

"Please Ma…it's my job…" Jane tried to plea even though she knew she was hurting her mother.

"Ma…" Frankie called from the doorway. "They have a good team on this one…" He too could see the panic in their mother's eyes.

Angela looked from Jane to Frankie before her eyes fell upon Danny. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she did her best to size him up.

"This is Detective Hale…he is one of the detectives working the case with Jane…and Korsak is going to consult and I'll be around to help too…" Frankie was now babbling.

"Um…you can call me Danny." Danny reached out to shake Angela's hand. He had a shy grin on his face and Angela like him instantly.

"Look Ma, Maura and I are working on this case with a handful of very capable people…please don't worry." Jane tried to plead.

Angela turned back to look at Jane, a sad expression on her face. "I will always worry…especially after what Hoyt did to you both." She unconsciously touched her neck. The move didn't go unnoticed by Jane who couldn't stop herself from touching the light scar she carried from that day. "Where's Vince?"

"He's in the dining room…but please don't go in there. He and Novack are going over the evidence. It isn't something you need to see." Frankie gave his mother a gentle nudge towards the door.

"Well, you have him come see me before he leaves…" Angela looked around at the three of them. Nothing would quell the uncertainty or fear she felt but she knew nothing she said or did would change Jane's part in this. She would have to let go and hope for the best, but that didn't mean she couldn't pester Vince to keep his eye on her kids.

Both Jane and Frankie nodded as she turned to leave. Before she reached the door, she stopped, turning a sad but thoughtful smile towards Danny. "It was nice to meet you Detective Hale…I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Please…call me Danny." He smiled at her as she disappeared out the door. "Whew…um that was interesting."

"Sorry, she can be a little protective since the whole 'Hoyt' thing…but make no mistakes…I know what I'm doing." Jane's voice held an edge to it causing Danny to hold up his hand as if in surrender.

"Hey Rizzoli…I have never once doubted your capability. I know about Hoyt and what happened too and I can't think of anyone better than you to head this task force." He said.

"Yeah, well…thanks…" Jane shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and hunched her shoulders as she tried to take the complement for what it was, a compliment.

"Yep…my sister is the best detective I know." Frankie beamed. "And I for one am looking forward to working with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She leveled her gaze at him in question.

"The lieutenant said I could help Korsak in an unofficial capacity as long as it didn't interfere with my other duties." He grinned over at her, proud that he was going to able to help.

"I don't know if I like this Frankie…this isn't handing out parking tickets." Jane frowned.

"I think it may be a good thing…" Danny gave Frankie a cautious smile as his eyes moved over a slightly shorter version of Jane. "I wouldn't mind letting you tag along on some follow ups…"

"Really? That would be great!" Frankie couldn't stop the excitement in his voice as he reached out to clap Danny on the back. "Hey…you got some more beer? Can we order another pizza?" He turned to Jane with a hopeful look on his face after shaking the old pizza box which sounded like it had bricks in it.

"Yeah…beers in the fridge…and go ahead and order two pizzas…just make sure you get Maura's favorite." Jane opened a drawer and pulled out a to-go menu from their favorite pizza place. "I'm gonna check on Korsak and Novak." She said as she left Danny and Frankie in the kitchen.

Jane found Korsak and Novak bent over the table studying one particular file. She moved across the room to stand next to them to see what they were looking at. She frowned as she realized what they were regarding so intently. When Korsak realized she was standing next to him, he tilted his head to look at her for a moment before he spoke.

"What do you make of these coded messages? Do you think they will lead to something?" He asked her.

"Really…at this point I'm thinking they are just a waste of time, but I just can't _not_ try to decipher them. What if we miss something?" She wondered out loud.

"I think they are just a wild goose chase…but I get what you are saying about missing something." He continued to study her. She looked tired, more so than the last time he had seen her and he wondered the how much this case was costing her.

"Yeah…but Maura has a meeting set up with her professor friend…maybe he has some insight." Jane rolled her eyes at the idea that Ernie might actually have something useful to contribute.

"You mean that tool Ernie Saunders?" Korsak raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yep, the one and only…" Jane chuckled at Korsak's response which was the same one she had. "But she says he has a background in early American literature, so…"

"You'll go with her I hope…I don't like the way he looks at her." Korsak grimaced as he thought about the professor.

"I will…and I don't like the way he looks at her either." Jane frowned.

"Good, good…I'm going to give Novak a hand tracking down some of these leads with the victims." Korsak reached over to give him a pat on the back.

"And I could use it…" Novak sighed as he pushed a few pages around. "Especially since the press has found out. It's gonna be harder to get things done."

"We've got the Bobbsey twins in the kitchen there…I think they may work well together…" Korsak nodded towards the kitchen where Frankie and Danny were still holed up.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with Frankie being involved…" Jane started to say but was cut off quickly by Korsak.

"It's not your call Jane." He gave her an apologetic smile but the comment still ignited her temper. Just as she was about to reply with a curt comeback, Maura appeared.

"Vince…I guess the cats out of the box so to speak." Maura smiled at him as she moved into the room.

"Bag Maur…" Jane mumbled as she did her best to temper her anger.

"Good to see ya Doc…" He smiled over at her.

"Same here…" She reached over to squeeze his arm as she moved past him towards the kitchen. "Pizza ready?" She looked over at Jane.

"Um…Frankie and Danny are ordering a couple of fresh ones…shouldn't be long." Jane looked down at her feet. She knew that Maura had seen her anger when she entered the room and for some reason she felt embarrassed by it.

"Okay…I think I'll go get that glass of wine." Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Maura looks tired." Korsak said.

"Yeah, well she was up and at the crime scene at 4:30 this morning and then at the morgue doing the autopsy all afternoon." Jane glanced towards the kitchen. She wanted to go to Maura but she thought Korsak might need her.

"Hey would you might grabbing me a beer?" Korsak asked as he looked down at something that Novak was pointing out to him. "And none of that cheap light shit you like to drink…" He looked up and grinned at her.

"Whatever old man…" She growled as she moved past him. "You want anything Jim?" She asked.

"Sure…anything'll do." Novak gave her smile before turning his attention back to the pages on the table.

As Jane slipped into the kitchen she found Frankie, Danny and Maura relaxed in an easy conversation and she suddenly felt left out. When her eyes met Maura's there was an understanding in the way Maura's eyes softened when they looked at each other. Suddenly Jane wished they were alone so she could allow herself to fall into those hazel-green eyes she couldn't look away from. But instead she gave Maura a shy smile as she opened the refrigerator and dug out two beers. Even with her back to Maura, Jane could feel the weight of her stare. When she turned back around there was a silent question in Maura's eyes as they gazed at each other almost unaware of anyone else in the room; that is until Frankie cleared his throat.

"The pizzas should be here any minute…why don't we go wait in the dining room." He said as he took the two bottles of beer from Jane's hands as he passed her. Danny just nodded in agreement as he followed leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"So Angela found out?" Maura leaned her hip against the counter.

Jane just nodded dumbly as her eyes continued to look into Maura's. She didn't move from where she was standing because she knew she was in danger of crossing a line that she herself had drawn earlier. But the need to reach out, to find some solace and comfort from Maura's touch was almost too overwhelming so she took a step closer.

The look in Jane's eyes conveyed so much more than Maura had expected. Even though Jane had asked that they wait to talk about what had happened, she could see that Jane was struggling to follow through with her own plea. When Jane took a tentative step towards her, Maura felt the flutter of anticipation in her stomach but she wasn't sure what she was anticipating. It wasn't until Jane took several long strides across the room to stand directly in front of her that Maura realized what she was hoping for.

Placing her hands on the counter on either side of Maura's hips, Jane essentially pinned Maura against her. The overriding need to be close to Maura had taken over the second Frankie and Danny left them alone. Knowing it would be hours before they could be alone again, Jane knew she needed to do something while they still had the time. So acting on pure instinct, Jane had moved to stand in front of Maura nearly taking both of their breaths away when she pressed herself lightly against Maura.

"What are you doing?" Maura's voice was breathless and shaky.

"Something I've wanted to do since the night you kissed me…" Jane bent her head until her lips came into contact with Maura's cheek. With a feather light touch, she skimmed her lips across soft skin until her mouth was hovering above Maura's ear. "I don't know what I'm doing Maura…I'm confused…unsure…scared…but…" She paused to pull back slightly so she could look Maura in the eyes.

"But what Jane?" Maura was almost afraid to ask.

"But willing Maura…I'm willing to see where this leads…" Jane leaned forward and placed a soft, slow kiss to Maura's lips. It was a quick kiss, one filled with the promise of more to come, but chaste enough to leave Maura wanting more.

Maura placed her hand against Jane's chest to stop her forward progression as Jane leaned in for another kiss. The move caused Jane to frown in confusion.

"I thought…" Jane started to say but stopped when Maura smiled at her.

"If you kiss me again Jane…I won't be able to stop and with a house full of guests…I think it would be best to put this on hold until later. Until we talk." Maura lifted her hand to place an open palm against Jane's cheek.

Placing her hand against Maura's, Jane closed her eyes in an attempt to soak up the warmth that radiated from the light touch. With a resigned nod Jane brought Maura's hand to her lips before placing a soft kiss to Maura's palm. She couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips when she felt Maura shiver.

"Are we okay?" Maura's voice was soft and unsure.

"Yes…we are okay." Jane reached out to push a stray piece of hair away from Maura's eyes, gently tucking it behind her ear.

"Please don't run from me again…" The plea in Maura's voice made Jane realize how much she had hurt Maura with her three day exile.

"I can't promise you it won't happen again Maura…but I promise that I will always come back." Jane offered as a consolation.

With a resigned nod, Maura conceded that it was the best she was going to get at the moment. "We have a lot to talk about don't we?" Maura watched Jane over the rim of her wine glass as she took a sip.

All Jane could do was nod in return. She knew that there was far too much at stake for them to rush into things and with the case hanging over their heads it wasn't the right time to move their relationship forward no matter how much she wanted to.

"Well then, I suppose we should get out there and have a look at what you've all accomplished today. I'll let everyone in on the autopsy." Maura tried to push past Jane but found that Jane wasn't ready to move yet causing her to exhale in exasperation. "Please Jane…"

"I know this thing between us isn't just going to go away Maura…" Jane's expression turned serious.

"You're right Jane…" Maura sounded tired.

"Don't give up on me…I've got somethings to think about…things to work out." Jane stepped back, giving Maura the opportunity to move away.

Looking up into soft brown eyes filled with uncertainty and fear, Maura tried to smile reassuringly. She took Jane by surprise when she lifted up onto her toes and placed a quick kiss to Jane's slightly parted lips. "I won't give up on you Jane…as long as you don't give up on us."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, both wanting to say things to assure the other but the spell was broken when Frankie called out that the pizza had arrived.

"Well…I guess we should go join them." Maura gave Jane a small smile.

"Yeah…um…I just thought you'd rather have a fresh one than eat the one that's been sitting out for the last four hours." Jane gave her a sheepish grin as they moved across the kitchen.

"You've been at it a while then?" Maura easily slipped back into her clinical mode.

"Yeah…after we left the scene we split up to go after some leads and decided to meet back here. That was okay…right?" Jane gave Maura a sideways glance.

"Yes…it's alright. I'll admit that I wasn't expecting to come home to a full house…but it's alright." Maura tried to reassure Jane.

"Jim and Danny got a lot of useful information. We now have current photos of each Vic and information regarding the places they frequented such as favorite hang outs and where they worked. But we still don't have a link…nothing seems to connect them in anyway." Jane let out a heavy breath. "Maybe a new set of eyes will catch something we missed."

"Okay…but can I eat first? I haven't had anything all day." Maura gave Jane's shoulder a little bump as she walked into the dining room to find everyone already eating.

"Here Dr. Isles…I saved you a few slices…" Danny handed Maura a plate with two pieces of pizza on it. He had a shy smile as he nodded down at the slices. "Jane said you liked the veggie…"

"Thanks Danny...and please call me Maura." Maura said as she took the plate.

"Thanks man…" Jane gave him a crooked grin as she followed Maura towards the living room.

"No problem…us veggie lovers have to look out for each other." He said with a wink.

Jane moved the empty pizza boxes from the kitchen table so they could look over the files that lay spread out from one end to the other. With the wave of her hand, she motioned for Maura to join her to look over a set of particular pages. Pictures of each victim paired with a list of places they frequented as well as their last known location were set side by side.

"So anything new with the autopsy?" Jane asked as she stood next to Maura peering at the papers.

"No…it seems to be the same MO as others. Not a shred of evidence found either. Only the bloody fingernails with the white pine slivers." Maura furrowed her brow as she studied the photos. It occurred to her that there was something familiar in the pictures of each victim but she wasn't sure what. "Wait…" She paused to look at Jane. "There was one thing I found strange…the clothes the victim was wearing seemed much too large for them as if they weren't their own. The size was more in line with the last victim…I'm not sure what to make of that…if anything at all." Her eyes continued to scan over the pages in front of her finally stopping on something way too familiar for her to question. "Jane…" Her voice wavered slightly.

"Well, the clothes thing is weird and you've never been one to ignore something out of place so we need to definitely follow up on that one." Jane didn't hear the slight tremor in Maura's voice as she continued. "And I figured the MO would be the same. No evidence, huh?" Jane paused as she waited for Maura to speak.

Running her fingers over one of the pictures, Maura felt her world tilt on it's usually very straight axis. "Jane…?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I just can't figure out what the link is here…" Jane continued, still not aware that Maura was struggling to speak. When she felt Maura lean heavily against her as if seeking some sort of solid support, Jane finally looked to see that all of the blood had drained from Maura's face. "What is it Maura?" She grabbed at Maura who seemed to be falling into her.

"I know what the link is Jane…" Maura looked up into Jane's eyes. "It's me…" She said before her world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A feeling of warmth spread throughout Maura's body as she attempted to swim up and out of unconsciousness. It was difficult to let go of the safety of nothingness that kept her from falling further into a void that held facts she wasn't sure she was ready to face yet. But there was something about the warmth that called to her causing her to seek out the protection it offered in its familiar touch. When she finally blinked her eyes a few times as she came to, she was greeted by the softness of candlelight. She was grateful for the low light that seemed to tame the headache she was still struggling with making her eyes feel heavy as if filled with sand. Because of the heaviness, it became difficult for her to keep them open for any length of time. It wasn't until she heard the soft, raspy voice call her name that she decided she needed to open her eyes all the way.

"Maura?" Jane said the name on a whisper just loud enough for Maura to hear her if she was awake.

"I'm here Jane…" Maura spoke around the dryness in her mouth that made her tongue feel twice its size. Her eyes closed again as she tried to evaluate the situation.

"Are you alright?" The same soft raspy voice asked.

"I think so…" This time Maura was able to open her eyes all the way. When she did, she was greeted by a pair of soft brown eyes that were filled with concern. A small smile creased her lips when she realized that she was laying on her side with Jane lying next to her. They were facing each other as they shared the same pillow. It was a comfort to find that she was in her own room and that Jane was there with her. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Don't worry about it right now…I've sent everyone home. We can talk about it later." Jane's words invited no arguments.

"But we need to talk about what happened before…" Maura hesitated before placing the palm of her hand over her forehead. "Did I faint?"

"Um…yeah…you did." Jane gave Maura a sheepish grin.

"I've never done that before…I wonder why." Maura tried to remember what had happened right before everything went black.

"There's a first for everything…" Jane reached out to touch Maura's cheek with the back of her fingers. The words she spoke insinuated she was talking about more than Maura's fainting.

Maura took a few deep breaths as her memory came back to her in a rush. She remembered looking at the recent pictures of each victim with the names of the places each one had last been seen. It didn't take her long to connect the dots once she realized she recognized each one as someone she had encountered briefly in her daily routines. It was one thing to look at autopsy pictures where each victim looked different than what they looked like in a casual meeting but the realization that she recognized each person had been too much.

"I remember telling you that I was the link between the murders…" Maura tried to say only to be shushed by Jane as she put a finger to Maura's mouth.

"It's late and you're very, very tired. We can deal with this tomorrow." Jane pressed her finger to Maura's lips to stop her from continuing.

"It's something we need to talk about Jane…" Maura attempted to continue only to stop when Jane replaced her finger with her lips.

It was a soft, chaste kiss meant to comfort and reassure but it took Maura by surprise. "I know we need to talk about it Maura, but it can wait. I know you…you didn't faint because you saw something that upset you or because you have a weak constitution. You fainted because you are over tired and you need to rest." Jane tried not to sound as if she were admonishing.

"Okay…" Maura gave in immediately, hoping that Jane would kiss her again. "Will you stay with me?"

"Try to make me to leave…" Jane gave Maura a lopsided grin. She had no intention of leaving Maura alone.

"Can we talk…?" Maura started to say. "Not about the case…" She finished quickly when she saw that Jane was about to protest.

"Yeah, okay…what do you want to talk about?" Jane snuggled against the pillow in an effort to get comfortable.

"I don't know…just anything that doesn't have to do with the case I guess." Maura followed suit and snuggled alongside Jane. "Did your baseball team win today?"

"Yes, they did." Jane smiled at Maura's effort to show interest in things that were important to her.

They were quiet for a minute as each got lost in their own thoughts until Jane reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Maura's ear. "Can I ask you something Maura?"

"Of course, you can always ask me anything." Hazel green eyes filled with curiosity peered into brown as she contemplated Jane's possible question.

"Why now?" Jane asked but didn't elaborate.

Maura furrowed her brow as she tried to decipher what it was that Jane wanted to know, but when nothing came to her mind she finally asked her own question. "Why what Jane?"

"Why did you finally let me know how you felt about me? Why now?" Jane moved her fingers from Maura's ear to lightly trace along her jaw line.

The feeling of Jane's fingers moving along her skin caused a shiver to run through Maura's body. She thought for a moment about the question. She wasn't exactly sure why she had decided to finally say something. Maybe it had been something that Viv had said to her or perhaps it had just been time for Maura's heart to make itself known.

"I don't know if I can answer that Jane. I guess I just wanted something more…" She hesitated as she tried to think of what she wanted to say.

"Something more?" Jane moved her fingers over until they rested on the back of Maura's neck. Her eyes moved from Maura's to watch as her thumb brushed over full lips. "What more do you want Maura?" She asked in a low voice.

"I want…" Maura struggled with her words. She knew what she wanted to say but she wasn't sure Jane was ready to hear them yet, but the low, husky tone of Jane's voice made Maura's decision for her. "I want you…"

Again silence surrounded them but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was the kind of silence that was usually followed by something wonderful. But that something wonderful needed time to grow between them more than it already had. When Maura saw a spark in Jane's eyes she had never seen before she felt the thrill of anticipation of things to come crash over her.

"It's going to take some time…but I think I want the same things…" Jane's thumb continued to lightly stroke Maura's bottom lip. "I just wish we didn't have this damn case to distract us…" It was the surprised look on Maura's face that had Jane finishing. "Of course I don't want this sick asshole to get away with killing anymore…"

"So we agree to revisit this when we put this sick…um…asshole…behind bars…" Maura's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Why Maura… such vulgar language coming from such a prim and proper lady." Jane laughed lightly at Maura's words.

"Just wait, you'll see how prim and proper I can be…" Maura challenged.

"And I look forward to it…" Jane winked at the challenge. "But now I want you to get some rest…we have tomorrow to catch up on whatever it is we need to deal with." It was taking everything within Jane to find the patience not to grill Maura on what it was that made her think she was somehow tied to the murders. But when Maura fainted, everyone knew that it had been exhaustion that had gotten the better of her so per everyone's agreement, they decided to reconvene in the morning. With Frankie's help, she had carried Maura up to her room where they placed her on her bed. The knowing look on Frankie's face had Jane panicking at what the others might also be presuming, but one look at Maura's pale complexion had her rethinking whether she cared at all what the others thought. Maura was just too important to her to worry about what anyone else thought at this point.

"Will you kiss me goodnight?" Maura asked even though she was afraid that Jane would refuse.

With a steady gaze, Jane looked into Maura's eyes and saw that they were filled with uncertainty. Giving a small nod, Jane leaned in just enough for her lips to hover over Maura's before she hesitated. "I really want to do this right Maura…but I need to take things slow. I don't want us to lose ourselves…too many romances start off in the high pressure void of a case and then fizzle after. I don't want that to be us." She let her lips lightly graze Maura's before pulling back. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…I think I do. But I want you to know that I've had these feelings for some time now. It has nothing to do with what's going on around us now. I'm not looking for comfort…I'm looking for something that can grow into forever with you." Maura tried to restrain herself from kissing Jane with the force she felt she needed to emphasize her words.

"I know…so…I will give you a kiss goodnight…but that's all I can offer tonight. Okay?" Jane waited for Maura to answer. She couldn't stop herself from smiling against the lips that pressed against hers when Maura responded with actions and not words. When she felt the soft brush of Maura's tongue against her mouth asking for entrance, she complied but only long enough to ensure she knew what she wanted. What she wanted was for the case to be over so she could explore the feelings she was having a hard time containing. Pulling back, she gave Maura a dazzling smile followed by a sexy smirk when she saw the dreamy look in Maura's eyes. "Now…sleep…" She murmured as she tucked Maura's head under her chin as she gathered Maura into her arms. With a contented sigh, Jane pulled Maura close in her protective embrace. It only took moments for them both to fall asleep, tangled up in the safety of each others arms.

"I know Vince…just give me some time. I'll see you at eleven…not one minute before…you got that." Jane attempted to whisper into her cellphone.

"I'm awake…you don't have to whisper." Maura pushed herself up onto her elbows and tried to focus on Jane who was now standing in the doorway. "Where are you off to?" She raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Um…I was going to go wrestle with that contraption you call a coffee maker." Jane gave Maura a sheepish smile.

"Who was on the phone? Oh, and Angela knows how to work it…maybe she's already up." Maura said the last part as an afterthought. With slightly shaky hands, she ran her fingers through her tangle of hair. "Uh…I need a shower." She peered over at a freshly showered Jane.

"It was Korsak…he was just confirming the time everyone was supposed to come over. I…um..." Jane hesitated as she tried to decide how to approach the inevitable conversation they had put off the night before. "I wanted to give you some time to gather your thoughts…maybe tell me what happened yesterday before you have to tell the group."

"Thanks Jane…I appreciate your looking out for me. We can go over everything before everyone gets here…iron out the kinks so to speak." Maura was dreading having to delve into the theories bouncing around in her mind. "I'll be down as soon as I take a shower."

"'Kay…I'll see if I can get my Ma to help me figure out that machine you call a coffee maker." Jane tried to smile reassuringly as she watched Maura disappear behind the bathroom door.

It hadn't taken Maura long to get ready, but she wasn't in the biggest hurry to explain to Jane what she had realized the day before. However, she knew that time was of the essence and she needed to tell Jane what she knew. "Hey…" She said almost shyly from across the kitchen. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched Jane attempt to tame the beast she called a coffee maker.

"Hey yourself…" Jane didn't look at Maura because her full attention was on the prospect of the perfect cup of coffee. When she did finally look at Maura her breath caught in her chest at the sight before her. Maura was wearing jeans and a long sleeved Red Sox t-shirt. Jane didn't think she had ever seen Maura in a pair of jeans before let alone a t-shirt. When her mouth fell open, Maura tried to smile as she stepped into the kitchen.

"I found the shirt in one of my drawers, I didn't think you would mind." Maura touched the Red Sox logo on the front of the shirt.

"Um…not at all…you look great." Jane pulled the coffee mug from under the nozzle of the coffee maker. She glanced down to see if there was something in it before looking up at Maura with a proud smile on her face. "I didn't know you owned a pair of jeans though." She held out her hand with the mug, offering Maura what was inside.

"Thanks…" Maura took the offered mug. "I bought them the first time we worked on a case together. I had the feeling that I might need them some day." She placed the cup on the counter to add some cream to it. As she stirred the cream into her cup she looked over her shoulder at Jane who still seemed slightly speechless at the sight of her. "Your mother isn't up yet?"

"I'm not really sure…but I did tell her last night to give us some time to deal with…um whatever it is we need to deal with. She doesn't need to hear any more about this case than the press releases…which by the way…" Jane placed the newspaper on the counter in front of Maura. "He named himself…"

Maura's eyes went from Jane to the paper that lay unfolded in front of her and she frowned at what she saw. "It didn't take them long, did it?" She peered over the rim of her cup at the Miller typeface looking back at her. The words 'Raven Cliff Killer' were in bold face and stood out from the rest of the page.

"No…I suppose not. I don't like it thought because it names you as one of the lead investigators. They also published part of the new letter he sent us…apparently he sent them a copy." Jane frowned as she looked down at the paper.

"Interesting, looks like an attempt at attention seeking. I'm surprised it took this long." Maura took another sip of her coffee. "By the way, you did a good job." She bowed her head towards her cup to indicate what she was talking about.

"Doesn't it bother you that they named you as lead investigator…gives this psycho a reason to target you…?" Jane started to say but stopped when Maura held up her hand.

"Let's have a seat so we can go over the files…" Maura moved towards the kitchen table where a stack of folders awaited them. "Okay…let's start with this one…" She said as she took the first file off of the pile.

Jane followed Maura next to the table and sat down next to her. She was both excited and afraid of what Maura would have to say, but she did her best to look neutral.

"This…Stanley Howard…mid 50's, Caucasian…married with three children…" Maura pulled out the picture of the man she now recognized as the man that sat at her favorite coffee shop each and every day. They had spoken on several occasions and he seemed pleasant enough each time their paths had crossed. "He was a frequent customer of 'The Mean Bean'…which is as you know my favorite coffee establishment." Maura looked at the file, reading about his family.

"That could just be a coincidence Maura…a lot of people go to coffee shops…" Jane tried to reason.

"Okay…then let's move onto the next one…" Maura tilted her head as she reached for the second file. "Victim number two…Linda Williams…early twenties, Asian and single. The last time she was seen, she was leaving "The Holistic Bar'…the very same yoga studio that I am a member of. I have on several occasions spoken with her…"

"Again…coincidence…" Jane said even though she didn't believe it.

"Number three then…" Maura reached for the third file. "Staci Sanderson…late twenties, Caucasian and a clerk in a health foods store…" She paused to look back at Jane. "The very same heath foods store that I frequent at least three times a week on average. Again…I have had casual conversations with her on several occasions."

"Alright, I will concede that it seems way too coincidental to be a fluke…but what about the fourth victim?" Jane couldn't stop the heavy weight from settling in the pit of her stomach.

"The fourth victim was Ivan Johnson…late thirties, African American and a doctor in a clinic that provides healthcare to the poor." Maura started to say.

"Hah…no connection there…" Jane interrupted but stopped when she saw that Maura was shaking her head.

"I volunteer twice a month at the clinic located at the homeless shelter and Dr. Johnson and I have worked together several times…" Maura's voice caught at the realization that each victim had in some way come into contact with her. "He was a very kind and gentle soul…"

"I have no doubt about that…" Jane reached out to place a hand on Maura's shoulder. "And yes…you seem to be the common link here as much as I hate to admit it." She hesitated before continuing. "I didn't know you volunteered at the homeless clinic…why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…it's just something I've always done, ever since I graduated from med-school." Maura shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you don't know everything about me…"

"I suppose I don't, but I want to. I think it's pretty amazing that on top of everything else you do, you somehow find time to volunteer too." Jane reached out to put her other hand on top of Maura's causing Maura to smile before her expression changed to pain.

"Why do you think someone is doing this Jane?" The fear was so thick in Maura's voice that it took Jane's breath away.

"I don't know…but whatever the reason, I think it's become a game. A game that you are meant to solve." Jane gave Maura's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hmmm…" Maura looked at one file and then the next until she had glanced at all four. "There does seem to be a pattern here…the first victim was someone that I had spoken to infrequently…the second I was more familiar with, and more so with the third…until the fourth…someone I would consider a friend…" Her musing were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Jane asked as she watched Maura's pensive expression. She wasn't sure how Maura kept it together because she was ready to scream in frustration.

"I suppose now or never…" Maura tried to smile.

"I won't let anything happen to you Maura…you know that don't you?" Jane turned serious as she watched Maura.

"Of course I do…it does my heart good knowing you will always protect me…" Maura tried to smile but her heart was shouting ' _Who is going to protect you Jane?_ '

With a feeling of pride at the idea that Maura considered her a protector, Jane gave her sexist grin before opening the door to a multitude of questions that were sure to take up most of their day.

"Okay…we are in agreement that Korsak will talk to Cavanaugh about the connection to Maura. Frankie…you get a detail set up to watch over the house…" Jane delegated.

"Look Jane…I don't think we need to pull resources to watch over my house…there has been no direct threat to me…" Maura started to say but stopped when Jane, Korsak, and Frankie all glared at her. The looks on their faces had her backtracking quickly. "I mean…with Jane staying here…I just don't see the need."

"You may not see the need Doc, but we do." Korsak crossed his arms, preparing himself for an argument which didn't come. He glanced over to see that Jane was silently imploring Maura to let them protect her and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he hadn't missed something. It had become obvious to everyone who worked with the two women that they cared deeply for each other. Just how deeply was the question that he had asked himself a lot lately and it appeared that maybe they were too. He tried not to smile when Maura relented to Jane's silent plea.

With a quick nod to Jane, Maura agreed to what they had proposed. She was tired and didn't want to broker an argument this late in the day. They had spent most of the morning and afternoon going over people and places that Maura had come into contact with and they still had nothing. She couldn't think of anyone she knew who would be capable of murder and the idea that it was possible made her more confused than anything at this point.

Detective's Hale, Novak, Miller, and Garrett had already left with their own lists of things to look into leaving Korsak, Frankie, Jane and Maura to continue going over the notes from the day. Korsak wasn't ready to commit to the idea that Maura was the one and only link giving Jane a glimmer of hope that maybe it had nothing to do with Maura. But deep down, Jane had a bad feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better. She looked around the room and with a heavy sigh, she made a decision. "Chinese takeout?" The question was posed to the three heads that were bent over in concentration.

"Sure…" Korsak said without looking up. "But nothing too spicy…"

"Whatever you order is fine with me…" Frankie looked up at Jane who was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, but the thing that stood out the most was the fact that her eyes had rarely left Maura's throughout the long day. Even now he noticed that Jane was studying Maura with a deep look of concentration.

"I'll show you where the takeout menus are…" Maura suddenly looked up before standing to follow Jane even though they both knew that Jane didn't need to be shown where the menus were.

"What are you in the mood for?" Jane asked as they moved into the kitchen away from Korsak and Frankie.

"This…" Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and hugged her close.

Jane gathered Maura into a protective embrace wanting nothing more than to keep her safe. But the hug wasn't just about protecting, she just really needed to feel Maura against her. She placed her chin on the top of Maura's head when Maura laid her check against Jane's chest.

"Any progress with the ciphers?" Maura asked.

"Nothing much…I did put some data into a program I created to run through the different possibilities…" Jane held tight as she began to slowly rock them from side to side.

"You really did learn a lot from Frost…didn't you." Maura tilted her head up to look at Jane.

"Yeah…well you know me…I got a sponge up here…" Jane reached up to tap herself on the head. She was quiet for minute, feeling the weight of Maura's gaze looking up at her. "I miss him…" Her voice cracked with emotion she had tried so hard to bury.

"I know Jane…me too. What do you think he would have said about this case?" Maura laid her head back down on Jane's chest.

"I'm sure he would've loved the code breaking…" Jane let out a heavy sigh. "Hey…um when do have the appointment with Ernie?"

"Actually tomorrow afternoon…" Maura felt an instant chill run through her when Jane let go of their hug.

"I'm going with you…I have a few questions for him…" Jane's attitude turned all business as her mind raced with the questions she was going to ask him.

"Do you consider him a suspect?" Maura tilted her head to regard Jane with curiosity.

"Everyone is a suspect Maura…" Jane tried to give her a reassuring smile. "But I promise not to grill him…too much." She winked to let Maura know she wasn't going to go all pit bull on him, at least not yet.

"How 'bout you order dinner and I'll find us a nice bottle of wine…" Maura waved Jane off in the direction of the drawer that held the multitude of takeout menus she had accumulated over the years.

"Would you be crushed if I had a beer instead?" Jane raised her eyebrows in question and was relieved when Maura smiled back at her.

"No…I know Vince has an appreciation for a good bottle of wine…" Maura smiled over at Jane. It was a good feeling having her home filled with people that cared for her, people that would protect her. "I think I'll give Viv a call later to fill her in on what we've found…I'll leave it up to her to brief the rest." She said as an afterthought. It had been a long day and Maura knew it was going to be a long night. The only thing that kept her sanity intact at this point was the fact that the killer hadn't made any direct contact with her, at least not yet. What she didn't know was that everything was about to change and everything she thought she knew was about to be challenged by someone hell bent to drive her to the brink.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm not sure what else I can add to this Maura…you've done a pretty good job on your own as far as I can tell." Ernie Sanders looked up from the pages he had been studying. His grey eyes peered at her over the black wire rim of his glasses as he watched for her reaction. He had purposely left out Jane's name and he could feel her bristling next to him.

"Well, Jane has done most of the work on the ciphers…" Maura said as she absently waved off his weak compliment.

"Yes…I suppose she has." He cleared his throat nervously. "But I don't know what to tell you…the quotes are pretty self-explanatory." His finger ran across one particular line on the paper before he glanced over at Jane. "This one here…' _Beauty of whatever kind, in its supreme development, invariably excites the sensitive soul to tears'_ is from Poe's 'Philosophy of Composition'. I find it an odd choice…but I suppose it rings with truth…" His gaze moved around to linger appreciatively on Maura.

Jane sat back in her chair with her arms crossed as she studied Ernie with a measured eye. She had never like him, but now she _really_ did not like him. The way his beady little eyes followed Maura's every move and the way he touched her at every opportunity made Jane's skin crawl and did nothing to dampen her suspicions of him.

"I'm thinking that if you figure out what order these quotes should be in, you might get a clearer picture of who this person is…" Ernie reached over to touch Maura's arm. "Have you comprised a profile of him yet?"

"White male in his late twenties to early thirties, probably a scholarly type, a bit of a loner and no doubt a sexual deviant…" Jane spoke before Maura could. Her arms were still crossed as she watched for Ernie's reaction and was surprised when he smiled over at her.

"You just described me and half of the staff here, except for the deviant part…" He gave Maura a knowing wink.

"Look Ernie, I'm sorry we took up your time…it's apparent that you don't have much more to offer. Thank you for the suggestion of putting the quotes in order though…" Maura's voice was somewhat stern as she addressed him. She hadn't liked the way he made light of the situation and she moved her arm away from his hand in a not so subtle show of how she felt.

"Hey…I'm sorry that I made a joke." He leaned back in his chair to give her the space she indicated that she needed.

"Excuse me professor…" A young man in his early twenties appeared in the doorway holding a file. "I have the information you asked me to compile…"

"Come in Peter…" Ernie waved the young man in. "Peter…this is Dr. Isles and…" He hesitated as if trying to decide if he was even going to acknowledge Jane but his decision was made for him when she stood up and introduced herself.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli." Jane reached out to shake the young man's hand. As she had suspected, it was sweaty and weak just like Ernie's was. He looked like a clone of the older man, except his eyes were dark brown as they peered over the black wire rims of his glasses. The first thing that Jane noticed was that there was no warmth or friendliness in the dark pools that seemed to be studying her in the most peculiar way as if sizing her up both mentally and physically. It was as if there was a challenge posed in the steady gaze that left her feeling uncomfortable.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Isles…" Peter dragged his eyes away from Jane's without speaking a word to her as he finally addressed Maura with a smile. "I've heard wonderful things about you."

"Thank you Peter…it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Maura smiled in return.

"Peter is my graduate assistant. I asked him to compile some things about Poe that may not be mainstream knowledge." Ernie said as he took the folder and flipped through it. "Hmm…I see you included the Poe Toaster…good."

"Three roses and a partial bottle of cognac…" Jane mused aloud.

"I must say that you surprise me Officer Rizzoli…" Ernie started to say.

"Detective…" Maura corrected him.

"Detective…" He nodded at Maura in concession.

Jane watched for any subtle change in his behavior or anything that would indicate he knew more than he was admitting but nothing stood out. He appeared to have the same dumb love-struck look on his face as he gazed over at Maura as he always seemed to have in her presence. It was enough to make Jane sick to her stomach, but who could blame him, really. When it came to Maura, most people fell under that innocent yet charming spell she cast, Jane included.

"Well, here…I'll leave you to it. Of course you can call me anytime you need help." Ernie stood from his chair as he handed Maura the file. It was in effect a quiet dismissal. "I have a class coming soon so I need to get ready…"

"Thank you again for your time Ernie." Maura took the folder as she also stood. Her eyes however were still watching Peter who had a smirk on his face as he watched them say their goodbyes. There was something about the young man that unnerved her and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. The smirk quickly disappeared when he saw she was watching him only to be replaced with a placating smile that made her skin crawl.

" _Detective_ Rizzoli…" Ernie turned to Jane. The sarcastic way he had emphasized the word Detective had Jane squeezing his hand harder than usual as they shook hands. He winced at her powerful grip rethinking his approach to how he should handle her in future encounters. The tight smile she gave him indicated that she could see right through his attempts to belittle her in Maura's eyes. What pissed him off the most though was that he could see that nothing he did ever resulted in Maura looking at him the way she looked at Jane.

"Ernie…" Jane hissed through her tight lipped smile as she stood and shook his hand. She straightened her back and stood tall, towering over him by at least three inches. The smirk that appeared on her face was involuntary as she looked down at him before catching Maura's eyes. She could tell that Maura was both amused and annoyed by the posturing she was a witness to. With one last squeeze Jane let go of Ernie's hand. She couldn't help but feel slightly proud of the wince she drew from him on that last squeeze as she followed Maura out of the office. With one last look over her shoulder she couldn't stop herself from giving him a wink and a nod in that casual indifferent way she had about her that infuriated some and thrilled others. The glower he gave her indicated he wasn't thrilled and it made her smile inside even though her face became impassive. Unfortunately Jane had been so preoccupied by asserting her dominance over Ernie that she missed the loathing look that Peter was directing her way.

"Well that was a huge fucking waste of time." Jane huffed as she settled into the driver's seat next to Maura. The pensive look on Maura's face as they had walked to the car indicated that she was thinking things through and Jane had tried to be patient to allow Maura the time she needed to work out whatever it was she was trying to work out. But being that Jane was short in the patience department, she had lasted all of five minutes before she needed to break the silence.

"Hmmm?" Maura turned to Jane, her eyes slightly out of focus.

"I said…we just wasted our time with that douche and his mini look alike…" Jane put her hands on the steering wheel and waited for Maura's admonishment. When it didn't come she looked over to see that Maura was absently pulling on her bottom lip as she stared out the window. "Hey…" She reached over to pull Maura's hand away from her mouth. "What's up?" Lacing their fingers together, she brought their hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Maura's hand. If this didn't break through that haze, nothing would.

When Maura felt the soft touch of Jane's warm lips on the back of her hand, it pulled her out of the deep concentration she found herself swimming in. Leaning back against the seat, she rolled her head to the side so she could look at Jane a small smile appearing on her lips. "I'm thinking we may need to amend the age on the profile…"

"What do you mean?" Jane moved their hands down to her lap, not ready to relinquish Maura's just yet.

"I think we need to make it early twenties to mid-thirties…" Maura sighed as she turned to look out of the front windshield. She wasn't ready to share her theory with Jane just yet, but something about Peter had left her thinking that maybe the killer was younger.

"Okay…but I still consider Ernie a suspect. Just like he said, he fits the profile and if you haven't noticed he is slightly obsessed with you." Jane's tone held a hint of jealousy.

"He's harmless Jane…and besides it would be too obvious. He's a professor of early American literature and has extensive knowledge in the area that the killer seems to be referencing." Maura started to say.

"Is he harmless Maur…? What do you really know about him? Has he ever had a girlfriend?" Jane sighed as she did her best to tamp down her anger at Maura's reluctance to see what she saw.

"Of course…" Maura blinked a few times as she tried to think of any time he had mentioned a girlfriend. "Um…I'm sure he has as one point…we've known each other since our junior year in college…there has to have been someone…" Her voice trailed off as her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I have a feeling that he's holding out for the finer things in life…" Jane gave Maura an expectant look but when Maura only looked confused she let out heavy breath. "You, Maura…you're the finer thing he's holding out for."

"Oh…" Maura looked surprised at Jane's admission. "I've never given him any reason to think we are anything more than just friends…" She sounded worried.

"I know…but what can I say…you're a charmer and he has definitely fallen under your spell." Jane tried to smile even though she was feeling annoyed at the prospect of Ernie thinking he had a chance with Maura.

"I don't understand Jane, I've never purposely done or said anything that would give him the idea that I was interested in anything more." Maura still had a worried expression on her face.

"He has a crush on you but I can't help but wonder how deep it goes. Like he said earlier…he does fit the profile and my gut doesn't trust him." Jane stated, her tone slightly harsh.

"Okay Jane…you're right. I guess we should consider everyone a suspect at this point, at least until we know more. Besides, I don't want to argue about the fortitude of your intestines. By the way, what did you think of Peter?" Maura purposely tried to sound slightly indifferent when she said Peter's name. In her opinion, Peter was more a suspect than Ernie.

"I don't like him either…he is like a mini version of Ernie from the top of his shaggy hair down to the penny loafers that matched." Jane couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the idea that anyone would want to be like Ernie.

"Yes, I suppose so…" Maura rolled her head away from Jane to look out the passenger window again.

"Hey…" Jane gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "What's happening in that big brain of yours?"

"Hmmmm…?" Maura looked back at Jane with that hazy look in her eyes again. She knew that she had seen something that Jane hadn't and it was all because Jane was so focused on putting Ernie in his place. It was subtle, but still it was something that she would need time working out.

The far off look in Maura's eyes caught Jane off guard and so did the need to kiss her. Before she realized what she was doing, Jane found herself leaning across the center console seeking out Maura's lips in an attempt to capture her attention. It was a soft kiss filled with uncertainty but when Jane pulled back she smiled when she saw Maura's eyes fully focused on her. The light pink color that spread across Maura's cheeks caused Jane to chuckle lightly.

"Is that a blush I see Dr. Isles?" Jane whispered as her lips lightly brushed against Maura's again.

"You can't do that Jane…" Maura sighed as she pulled back just enough to put some distance between them. "You can't just kiss me or touch me whenever you want to and then tell me we have to wait until this case is over to move past this…whatever it is." Her eyes implored as she watched Jane tilt her head in question. "You have no idea what it does to me when you touch me…do you?"

Jane leaned back in her seat and looked away. She knew what she was doing and she didn't have the willpower to deny herself but she hadn't thought about what it was doing to Maura. "I'm sorry…" She shook her head as she released Maura's hand.

"No…don't withdraw from me dammit…" Maura grabbed Jane's hand. "It's just that you have this subtle way of teasing me that drives me insane…"

"Did you just swear at me Dr. Isles?" Jane tried not to smirk at the fact that she had gotten Maura so riled up that she had resorted to swearing.

"Don't push it Detective…" Maura pulled Jane's hand to her lap where she allowed their hands to rest.

"I think I'm in trouble…" Jane laughed in a halfhearted attempt to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in…but we do need to come to a compromise." Maura turned serious eyes to Jane. "I know you want to make sure that this is something more than just the need for comfort but _I_ know what I feel is real. This…" She waved her hand between them. "Is more real than anything I've ever felt before and I am trying my best to give you the time and space you need to figure things out."

"Okay…but you need to understand something about me Maur…I have in the past let my need for physical release get the better of me at times. More often than naught I've found myself sleeping with someone I've been involved in a case with and it had nothing to do with emotions. In fact my sexual endeavors have rarely had anything to do with emotions." Jane felt her cheeks grow warm with shame. She often found herself running from relationships once the dust had cleared after a case and she was afraid she would do the same thing again with Maura. Old habits die hard, especially bad ones and even though Jane knew this time was different, she wasn't brave enough to push past her fear.

"Is this because you've never been with a woman before?" Maura asked, fully prepared to give Jane her support.

"I never said that…" Jane looked away from the hazel-green eyes that widened in surprise. She had never told anyone about the woman she had been with.

"You've…um…been with a woman before?" Maura swallowed hard as the realization what Jane was saying hit her hard.

"As I said before, sex has just been a way to release tension…does it surprise you?" Jane turned back to Maura with an expectant look on her face.

"Kind of, yes…it's just that you fight so hard not to be labeled. People always assume that you're…" Maura let her voice trail off before she could finish.

"That I'm some big, bad, hard, butch lesbian…yes I know. And no I don't like labels…" Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey…does it really matter what people think?" Maura reached over to touch Jane's cheek. "I happen to think that you're just a big ol'softie…especially when I look into your eyes and feel myself falling into the warmest brown I've ever seen…when you brush your fingertips along my skin with the softest of touches and especially when you kiss me…search your heart Jane…you know that what is happening between us is more than just physical."

"I don't know if I'm brave enough Maura…" Jane sighed as she hung her head in defeat.

"I don't believe that, you're the bravest person I know. Just trust your heart…"

Maura's voice resonated the truth that Jane had been struggling to accept. Hearing it just affirmed what her heart already knew even though her head fought for dominance and control. With a weak nod Jane acknowledged what Maura had said but instead of leaning in for a kiss like Maura expected, she pulled back.

"But you still need time to process…" Maura shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Maur…" Jane sighed. "I promise when this is all over…we'll take some time for us…maybe go away, get to know each other…" Her voice trailed off at the thought.

"Alright…but about that compromise…" Maura leaned towards Jane and kissed her lips lightly.

"What compromise?" Jane murmured against Maura's lips as they began a slow exploration of each other's mouth.

"Exactly…" Maura murmured back as she allowed herself to taste the sweetness of Jane's mouth without reserve. "I may spontaneously combust before this case is over but right now I just don't care."

"Well…" Jane said as she reluctantly pulled away. "The sooner we solve this, the sooner we…" She gave Maura a small smile of apology.

"Yeah, yeah…I get it." Maura sighed. "Let's get home so we can go over this folder."

"So, um…are we good?" Jane's voice was tentative as she reluctantly pulled her hand away from Maura's so she could start the car.

"Yes…we're good." Maura reached over and placed her hand on Jane's knee. She couldn't stop herself from fulfilling her need to touch Jane as her hand rested on the material of Jane's slacks. The warmth that radiated into the palm of her hand gave her the feeling of safety and comfort she had come to associate with being close to Jane. Things between them had changed over the last several weeks but one thing hadn't and that was the desire that threatened to overcome her each and every day they spent together. As she turned to look out the window, her mind began to go over facts and figures and categorize things they would need to discuss when they got home but something briefly distracted her. She had seen movement in the shadows near the trees as a dark figure attempted to slip away unnoticed. But she had noticed and the feeling of having been watched caused her to shiver as she began contemplating that maybe Jane was right about Ernie.

As Jane started the car, she hadn't noticed that they were being watched over black wire rimed glasses as they drove off. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Maura and their conversation. The distraction of Maura's hand on her knee all but rendered her helpless as she did her best to concentrate on driving. She was feeling off centered by her feelings and wondered if maybe she needed to put some space between her and Maura so she could put her best effort forward in solving the case. The task of keeping Maura safe seemed almost an impossibility if she didn't get her head in the game and if there was one thing she knew, it was that she would never compromise Maura's safety. She couldn't stop herself from sighing heavily as they drove away, never seeing the shadowy figure watching them.

Under the shade of trees stood a figure cloaked in shadows, watching intently as the silver BMW finally drove away. Having been witness to the exchange between the two women had all but engaged the hidden voyeur, especially when they had kissed. With a few calming breaths, the image of their reaction to the gift that had been left on Maura's front door step brought a smile to a mouth that once held a loathsome grimace at the sight of the two women as they sat in the car unaware of being watched. With a curt nod in the direction of the taillights of Maura's car, the figure in the shadows disappeared altogether. An evil grin curled thin lips as a new plan was devised, one that would leave Maura Isles devastated, broken, and finally…willing to accept her fate…a fate decided by what was hidden in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 DD

"Um, I think I'll head home for a while…try to sort through a few things…" Jane put the car in park and looked over to see a sad yet expectant look on Maura's face.

"You need space…" Maura sighed. It came out as a statement because Maura knew it was the truth.

"Not from you Maur…" Jane started to say but stopped when her eyes found something of interest sitting on the steps leading to Maura's front door. "Were you expecting a delivery today?"

"No…I'm not." Maura turned her attention to whatever it was that Jane was looking at.

"Over there…" Jane pointed towards the entry way and the package that sat precariously on the steps.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Maura let out a heavy breath as she undid her seat belt. Just as she was about to open her door to get out, Jane's hand fell on her knee, stopping her.

"Wait…" Jane said, her eyes still on the package on the doorstep. "Let me check it out first." She turned the car off and handed Maura the keys.

"Please be careful." Maura conceded, knowing that she wouldn't win an argument when it came to her safety.

Jane climbed out of the car and stretched her tall frame before trying to give Maura a reassuring smile over her shoulder.

Maura watched as Jane carefully approached the items that were sitting outside her doorstep. As she watched, she held her breath with each step that Jane took as she got closer and closer to the perceived threat. She sighed in relief when Jane took out her phone and waved her over.

"You got some evidence bags in your trunk?" Jane asked as she pulled out a pair of latex gloves from her jacket pocket.

With a nod, Maura retrieved several different sized evidence bags as well as her Medical Examiners bag. "What is it?" She asked as she too pulled some latex gloves from her bag.

"I think you received a gift…" Jane said absently as she snapped her gloves into place on her hands. "Three red roses and if my gut instincts are correct…a bottle of cognac in this box." She bent down to remove the white envelope with Maura's name neatly printed on the front.

"That's odd…" Maura mused as she moved to stand next to Jane. "What does it say?"

Jane read the words and then reread them several more times, her brow furrowing deeper with each pass she made until she finally looked up to address Maura. "Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality." She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through her hair as she continued to study the card with a puzzled expression. "I know that quote…"

"Here…there is something written on the back…" Maura reached over to take the card and flip it over so they could both see. The words were written neatly and precisely in black fountain pen, the black lettering a stark contrast to the white paper they were written on. "Is there light among the darkness? I think not…for if there was, hope would prevail. But for you there is no hope and there is no light to find you in the darkness." Maura read aloud and shivered as a chill ran through her.

"Okay…I think that one is an original." Jane let out a heavy sigh as she took the card from Maura's now shaking hand. "The quote on the other hand is from Poe's 'The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket,' a rather gruesome and violent novel that focused on the contradictions between chaos and order…or at least that is the way I see it." She shrugged her shoulders as she slipped the white card into an evidence bag.

"I'm not familiar with that novel…" Maura started to say.

"Yeah, well from what I understand…it is the only novel he ever completed. It isn't bad…if you're into shipwrecks, mutiny, and cannibalism that is…" Jane gave Maura a sheepish grin.

"Sounds like a pleasant read." Maura frowned as she tried to gather her thoughts. Even though her name wasn't used, she knew that the words were meant for her…meant to frighten her and they did. "I'll call the crew in to go over the evidence we've gathered and head over to the labs to help…"

"Whoa…" Jane held her hands up to stop Maura from continuing. "While I agree with mostly everything you just said…I will be taking you over to the labs myself. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight any time soon."

"Look, I understand and appreciate what you are trying to do but you have your own job to do…which is trying to track down this…" Maura paused as she tried to think of the right word.

"Bastard?" Jane threw out in an effort to help.

"Yes…bastard…" Maura gave Jane a nod of agreement. "If I agree to let you take me…will you please let Viv bring me home so you can get to work as well?"

Jane bite down on her bottom lip and frowned as she thought about Maura's offer. "Only if you promise that you will have Viv bring you right back here after."

"Alright…" Maura agreed.

"Really?" Jane seemed surprised as she gave Maura a sideways glance.

"Yes…really. I see no point in trying to argue with you when I know I will only lose." Maura tried to smile, but she was just too tired.

"Come'ere…" Jane reached over to pull Maura against her in a hug. "Promise me you won't take any chances." She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through Maura's silky, soft hair.

"I promise if you do…" Maura buried her face against Jane's chest, taking comfort in the feeling of Jane's fingers running through her hair as well as the sound of her heart beat.

"I promise…" Jane murmured as she placed a gentle kiss on the top of Maura's head. Without thinking about it, Jane pulled Maura closer to her and began to gently rock her back and forth. "And I promise not to let go."

"So does it bother you that everyone seems to congregate at your place?" Vivian asked as she sat at the breakfast bar watching Maura move around the kitchen looking for a bottle opener.

"No, not really. I think I prefer having the company to just sitting around here alone…waiting…" Maura couldn't stop herself from frowning as she contemplated just what exactly she was waiting for.

"I guess that makes sense." Vivian leaned against the top of the bar using her elbows. She contemplated Maura's frown as she rested her chin in the palms of her hands. "When does she get home?" The question didn't need any clarification because Maura knew exactly who she was talking about.

"She said in about an hour…" Maura let out a sigh of contentment as the thought of Jane coming home to her home made her happy. "They had a few lose ends to tie up. The only reason she isn't home now is because I told her you agreed to stay until she got here." She gave Vivian a grateful smile. As she moved around the kitchen with familiar ease she couldn't help but notice Vivian's striking blue eyes as they followed her every move. The deep dark blue that was framed by black lashes was a startling contrast to Vivian's tan skin "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop herself.

Vivian blinked a few times in surprise as a blush colored her cheeks. "Um…yes…almost every day by Micha…" She all but stammered at the unexpected complement drawing a laugh from Maura. "But thank you…"

"Well, I am glad to hear that you are being appreciated." Maura smiled genuinely over at Vivian who continued to blush profusely. "Now, shall we have a glass of wine?"

"That would be wonderful." Vivian did her best not to feel flushed by Maura's words, but her attraction to the older woman was making it difficult. Even though she knew Maura was off limits and she had someone to go home to each night, she couldn't help but have a crush on her.

"Here…" Maura handed over the glass of red wine as she took a sip from her own glass. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as her lips touched the rim, there was just something about the fragrance of red wine that brought about an instant calm to her. Perhaps it was the spicy oak overtones with just the hint of sweetness or just maybe it was because it reminded her of the way that Jane smelled. It surprised her that Jane's natural scent was spicy and woodsy with just the barest hint of lavender from her shampoo. She had surmised long ago that it might be the soap Jane used, but for some reason she knew that Jane's skin would have that same spicy, woodsy taste she was so fond of.

Watching the faraway look in Maura's eyes, Vivian had no doubt who Maura was thinking of. She couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped from her lips as she took her fist sip of wine. "Thinking about someone special?"

"Oh…" This time Maura blushed as she struggled to explain her sudden awkwardness. She relaxed instantly when she saw the easy smile on Vivian's face. "Yes…as a matter of fact…I am." The devilish twinkle in her eye caused Vivian to grin sheepishly. "And you don't need to ask who…as I am sure you can come to that conclusion on your own."

"Did she finally make a move?" Vivian leaned forward, her expression filled with interest.

"I suppose you could say that I did…" Maura let out a heavy sigh as she thought back to that night she had kissed Jane in the car.

"And…?" Vivian leaned further still as if it would somehow cause Maura to tell her story faster. "Did it work out?"

"No…not a first." Maura pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she took a seat across from Vivian.

"What? Come on…please…tell me what happened…" Vivian took a deep breath as she prepared to listen to how stupid Jane must be.

"Well, after having dinner with you and Micha…I don't know…" Maura paused to lower her gaze. "I kissed her…"

"You kissed her! And then what happened? What did she do?" The questions flowed from Vivian's mouth without a breath in-between.

"Nothing…" Maura held up her hand to indicate that Vivian should let her finish as the younger woman almost bounced out of her chair in her excitement to ask more questions. "Nothing happened for almost a week…but then the last murder happened." She ran her finger along the rim of her glass as she studied the ruby red liquid in her glass. "It forced us to deal with the situation I had created…"

"Situation you created? Come on…your _detective_ can't keep her eyes off of you when you're both in a room together… _you_ didn't create anything…" Vivian's tone held a note of anger as she watched Maura continue to run her finger along the rim of her glass.

Finally Maura looked up to meet Vivian's electric blue gaze with a small smile on her face. "We talked and she said she wants the same things I do…" The tentative smile dropped just a little as Maura chewed on her bottom lip.

Vivian had come to recognize the small idiosyncrasies that were unique to Maura and what they meant. She knew what the lip biting indicated and she let out a heavy sigh. "But…?"

"But…" Maura's cheeks colored slightly with embarrassment. "She wants to wait until the case is over…she wants to make sure we aren't just acting out of the need for comfort during this horrible situation we've found ourselves in."

"Do you think she's just stalling you?" It was the same question that Maura had asked herself for days.

"I don't want to think so, but sometimes…yes I do." Maura shrugged her shoulders as she answered,

"Yeah, well I don't. She is definitely in love with you…she may not be ready to admit it yet, but she is totally head over heels in love with you Maura." Vivian smiled warmly as she reached over to place her hand over Maura's in an effort to comfort.

Maura took the unfamiliar hand in her own, accepting the comfort being offered. With a crooked grin, she gave Vivian's hand a gentle squeeze to acknowledge the friendship that had begun to blossom between them. "Thank you…" She whispered just as the backdoor flew open to revel a rumpled looking Jane who was sporting the beginnings of a black eye and the remnants of a bloody nose.

Finding Maura and Vivian sitting at the breakfast bar holding hands was the last thing that Jane had expected to find when she got home. She tried to frown at the scene before her, but the swelling around her eye caused her to wince. Reaching up to touch the tender spot under her eye, her fingers brushed past the wetness under her nose. "Damn…it's bleeding again…" She grumbled as she rushed towards the kitchen sink to grab a paper towel.

"Jane…what happened?" Maura jumped up to follow Jane to the sink. "Please let me have a look at it…" She attempted to touch the bruised that was forming under Jane's eye.

"Nah…I'm fine." Jane grumbled around the wet paper towel she was holding against her nose. "Just need some ice." Crossing her arms in front of her as she stilled pressed the paper towel to her nose was a feeble attempt at best to put some distance between them.

"I don't like the gash above your eye…I think it may need some stitches." Maura ignored the invisible barrier that Jane had set up as her fingers brushed across the cut above Jane's eyebrow.

"What…I didn't realize that was there." Jane absent mindedly reached up to touch the spot that Maura's fingers were still lingering over. "I'm fine…really…" She tried to pull away again.

"Stop fidgeting…" The tone of Maura's voice was stern yet held the slight bit of concern.

"I am not fidgeting…" Jane pulled back until she was effectively pined against the kitchen sink and Maura.

"Yes…you are…" Maura studied the small cut with a measured eye. "Now stop so I can evaluate you…"

"I don't need you to evaluate me Maura…" Jane tried to argue.

"You do and you will…" Maura continued to press. "And stop acting like a petulant child."

Jane's eyes widened at Maura's words before casting a glance over at Vivian who was trying hard not to laugh. "I am not acting like a petulant child…" She growled before standing still and giving up.

"I think a few butterfly stitches should do. I don't think the nose is broken…" Maura touched the side of Jane's nose drawing a yelp from her. "No…I think it's just badly bruised. I'll go get my medical bag…" Maura gave Jane's cheek a gentle pat. "Put some ice on that until I come back."

Jane crossed her arms again and glared at Maura's retreating back. She couldn't stop the small smirk that formed on her lips at the fuss Maura was making. It wasn't until her eyes came back to connect with the electric blue of Vivian's that she remembered why she had been annoyed in the first place.

When her eyes met with Jane's, Vivian could see that Jane wasn't happy about what she had seen when she came in. " _Just get married already…"_ She said in Spanish, not expecting Jane to understand. But as a dark eyebrow raised in question, Vivian realized that Jane had indeed understood what she said. " _You speak Spanish?_ "

" _I do…"_ Jane tried to glare at her but her nose and eye were making it difficult.

" _So I guess you understood what I said…huh?"_ Vivian shrugged her shoulders as she held Jane's gaze.

" _I did…"_ Jane nodded as she leaned against the sink and continued to watch Vivian as she nervously shifted in her seat.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Vivian wasn't sure what she should say or if she should say anything at all. As they continued to watch each other, each sizing up the situation, Vivian made a sudden decision.

" _If you wait too long, someone else is going to come along and discover what a wonderful woman Maura is and snatch her right out from underneath you…"_ Vivian took the leap and said what she was thinking.

" _And would that someone be you?"_ Jane asked without breaking eye contact, her Spanish clear and flawless.

Vivian stared into dark eyes that dared her to say yes. _"It might be…"_ Vivian hesitated. _"If I wasn't in love with someone else."_ She answered honestly. " _But if not me…then someone else. I don't know what you're waiting for. It's obvious you love her…and she loves you."_

" _You think she loves me?"_ Jane's voice suddenly became quiet and unsure.

" _And I thought you were a good detective."_ Vivian tried to laugh, but stopped when she saw the serious look on Jane's face marred by the uncertainty she couldn't hide. _"Yes…I think she is in love with you but you had better quit putting her off. She is doubting your intentions…"_

" _Damn…"_ Jane let out a heavy breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. Before she could say anything else, she spotted Maura as she hesitated in the door way.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish Jane…and so fluently." Maura tried not to sound surprised. She had learned long ago that Jane's skill set surpassed mostly everyone, including herself at times. Even though she could speak several different languages, Spanish was not one of them.

"I picked up a little while I was undercover working narcotics…" Jane tried to shrug off the fact that she had picked up more than just a few phrases. Having things come easy to her was just something she had learned to live with and speaking different languages was one of them.

"I'd say more than a little…your accent is flawless." Vivian said in an effort to get Jane not to down play how much she knew.

Setting her medical bag down on the kitchen counter, Maura moved over to stand next to Jane. "Would you please sit down so I can get this taken care of?" She gave Jane a gentle push over towards the chair across from Vivian.

Jane didn't try to fight it when she was given a gentle nudge towards the chair. With a resigned sigh, she moved to sit down so she was eye level with Maura. She found it difficult to breathe when Maura moved to stand between her legs so she could see better and it took all of her will power not to reach out and place her hands on Maura's hips. All she could do was slip her hands under her thighs to keep them from betraying her thoughts.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Maura reached into her medical bag and pulled out some alcohol swabs and butterfly stitches.

"Nope…" Jane looked down at her hands that were neatly tucked under her legs.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Maura continued to prod.

"Probably not…" Jane's shoulders dropped just enough for Maura to notice.

"Is it because I won't approve or is it because you put yourself into a dangerous situation?" Maura dabbed at the small cut above Jane's eyebrow causing her to scowl at the slight sting. "Sorry…this may sting a little."

"I think…both." Jane tried not to sound like she was pouting as the stinging slowly subsided. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about you start from the beginning…" Maura reached over Jane's shoulder to pick up the butterfly stitches. The move caused her to lean closer, invading Jane's personal space in a somewhat calculated move. She couldn't stop herself from smiling when she heard the quick inhale of breath that indicated that her proximity was having an effect on Jane.

Vivian sat back and watched the two women move around each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to be that close. The banter that played between them held a familiarity she had only seen between two lovers causing her feel as if she were intruding on something private. As the scene played out before her, she was distracted by a light knock on the back door. Neither Jane nor Maura made a move to indicate that they had heard it, so Vivian got up to answer it. As she peered through the small window in the door, she recognized the young man on the other side as one of the detectives that Jane was working with so she opened the door to let him in.

"Detective Hale…right?" Vivian stepped back so he could enter the kitchen.

"Yeah…call me Danny." He smiled at her as he closed the door behind him. "Uh oh…did she get into trouble?" He tilted his head towards Jane and Maura who had yet to notice his appearance.

"You could say a little…" Vivian couldn't stop herself from smirking as she headed back over to take her seat again. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile at him as he followed her. His rich brown eyes were as dark as Jane's but there was a warmth and tenderness hidden in the depths that instantly set Vivian at ease.

"Did she tell you what happened?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he leaned against the breakfast bar next to her.

"Nope not yet…but Maura's working on that." Vivian grinned as she turned her attention to the two women who still seemed oblivious to notice that someone new had entered the room.

"Is that blood on your jacket, Jane?" Maura couldn't keep the chastising tone from her voice as she touched the spot of blood on Jane's jacket.

"Maybe…" Jane kept her eyes down as she watched Maura's fingers try to wipe the blood away. She didn't look up until she heard someone clearing their throat and by the deep timber, she realized it wasn't Maura. "Oh…hey…when did you get here?" She directed her attention to Danny.

"Just few minutes ago…um…" He looked at Vivian with an apologetic smile because he didn't know her name.

"Vivian Sanchez…but you can call me Viv…" She smiled over at him.

"Viv here let me in." He leaned over the counter to get a better look at Jane's face. "Damn…I didn't realize how bad it was…" The wince indicated that he knew exactly what had happened and it didn't go unnoticed by Maura.

"Then you can explain what happened…" Maura turned expectant eyes towards him.

"Um…well…" He nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck as he tried to think of what to say.

"Someone better tell me what happened…" Maura's eyes flashed with an uncharacteristic anger that she rarely unleashed.

"Okay…okay…" Jane threw her hands up in defeat. "Look, it isn't a big deal Maur…"

"I'll be the judge of that…" Maura did her best not to sound angry.

"You'd better tell her before I do." Danny tried not to smirk at Jane.

"You're an asshole…" Jane drew out the last word for emphasis.

"That may be but at least I didn't walk into a door…" He couldn't stop the laugh from escaping when he saw the look of surprise on both Maura and Jane's faces.

"Definitely an asshole…" Jane grumbled as she dropped her eyes from Maura's surprised gaze. "I was leaving at the same time as someone was coming in and…what can I say…my nose got in the way."

"While I understand your embarrassment, I don't appreciate you insinuating that you had been injured in an altercation." Maura tried to sound more concerned than chastising.

"She got into an altercation with a door." Danny laughed again.

"Shut up already…" Jane glowered at him as her temper neared the breaking point. It was the feeling of Maura's lips tenderly touching her forehead that brought an instant calm to her.

"All better?" Maura asked.

"All better…" Jane reached up to touch the butterfly stitches before touching the spot where Maura's lips had just been.

Danny couldn't help but glance over at Vivian to see what her reaction was. What he saw mirrored his own reaction and he smiled knowingly at her. He could tell that she felt the same way he did, like they were somehow witnessing something private between two people that cared deeply for each other. Perhaps it was because he could see the deep adoration each woman had in their eyes as they stared at each other or maybe it was because he recognized 'family' when he saw them. But with that recognition came the knowledge that it was a secret that needed to be protected. He blushed slightly when he realized that Vivian was watching him carefully as if trying to puzzle through something. Only when he gave her a slight nod did she smile broadly over at him as she came to the conclusion she had been trying to puzzle through.

"So…are we gonna do some police work or what?" Jane perked up once she realized that Maura wasn't mad at her.

"You know, you're not off the hook yet…" Maura leaned close to Jane to whisper in her ear. "We'll finish this later." She promised.

A shiver ran through Jane's body as she realized that Maura was referring to more than just the bruised pride she was nursing. In her heart she knew what she wanted from Maura but her head was still battling with the logic that could eventually lead to her losing Maura. With a weak nod, she acknowledged that she and Maura would talk later.

"Well, how 'bout we start…" Vivian sat up straight and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "As I am sure you know…we did everything we could to try to find any trace of fingerprints or evidence of any kind that can be traced back to the killer and as I am sure you know…we are dealing with someone who understands the intricacies of forensics. So…long story short…we got nothing."

"Nothing?" Danny asked

"We have two sets of fingerprints, but I am pretty sure that one belongs to the floral shop owner because the second belongs to an eighty two year old woman who had a drunk driving record. I can only assume that she is the one that delivered the bottle of cognac." Vivian continued.

"Yeah, the floral shop owner told us that an elder lady dropped off the box to be delivered with the roses." Danny said as he pulled a chair up to sit next to Vivian. "But why the roses and the cognac?"

"I'm assuming it's an homage to the Poe toaster who every year left three roses and a bottle of cognac at Poe's grave on his birthday" Jane mused as she thought about the significance of the three roses.

"It's a strange thing to do…" Danny reached across the counter to take the bottle of beer that Maura silently offered.

"I think it's just a way to let Maura know how close he can get to her…" Jane bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about it. It turned her stomach inside out to think that some freak could get as close as he had.

"Games…it's all about the games." Vivian chimed in.

Jane listened intently as Vivian and Danny went back and forth with their thoughts and theories but she suddenly realized that there was one person who had yet to say anything. She felt a pain in her chest when she looked over at Maura as she leaned against the sink watching everyone. The sad look in the hazel-green eyes had Jane moving from her seat to stand next to Maura. Ignoring the fact that they weren't alone, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her close in a hug.

"Promise me that everything will be okay." Maura whispered against Jane's ear.

"I won't make a promise I can't keep…but I will promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe." Jane said as she brought her hand up to cup Maura's cheek. As she looked down into Maura's eyes so filled with sadness and uncertainty she couldn't stop herself from bowing her head to place a soft kiss on Maura's lips. She didn't care who saw and with that realization Jane made the decision that it was time to follow her heart.

"


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year's everyone!

Chapter 11

With the television droning on in the background, Maura nestled between long legs as she leaned back against Jane's chest. With one leg bent and the other stretched out along the sofa, Jane shifted slightly to acuminate the smaller body that was attempting to snuggle against her own. As Maura finally found a comfortable position, she leaned her head back so she could look up at Jane who was smiling down at her with a slightly goofy grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Maura moved her head to the side causing her hair to cascade down her shoulder blocking Jane's view of her neck.

"Hmmm…" Jane moved to push Maura's hair aside giving her a better view of the soft skin she was dying to touch with her lips. "I really like how well we fit together." As her fingers traced along Maura's neck Jane felt a shiver running through both of their bodies causing her to sigh in contentment. When she felt Maura taking her other hand and intertwining their fingers together, Jane couldn't help but marvel at how good the smaller hand felt in her own. She flexed her fingers once before bringing their joined hands up to her mouth to kiss the back of Maura's. It was a move that had Maura shivering all over again and Jane couldn't help but smile.

"I like the way we fit together too." Maura sighed, shivering at the feeling of Jane's lips skimming across the back of her hand. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Absolutely…after what happened today… I don't want to lose you." Jane moved her other hand to caress Maura's cheek before running her fingers through silky reddish-blonde hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Maura turned around so she could see Jane.

The move made it easier for Jane to wrap an arm around Maura's waist, pressing their bodies together. "Uhh…huh…" Jane held the smaller body close to her own as she looked into hazel-green eyes.

"What were you and Viv talking about earlier?" Maura's eyes moved from the somewhat sultry look in Jane's eyes, to her lips, back up to her eyes again.

"Let's just say she was trying to talk some sense into this stubborn, hard headed detective." Jane chuckled lightly causing her body to shake.

Pressing a hand down on Jane's chest, Maura pushed herself up so she could look down at Jane who was gently laughing. She couldn't stop the frown from furrowing her brow as she tried to understand exactly what Jane was saying.

The confused and unsure expression that flitted across Maura's face caused Jane to take a heavy breath as she realized that Maura hadn't quite understood what she was saying. "She told me that if I waited too long, someone else would come along and take you away from me." Jane's voice turned serious as she tried to explain to Maura.

"Oh…" Maura's voice was quiet as she continued to look down into Jane's eyes. "Do you believe that?"

"I think that maybe...yes." Jane held Maura's gaze. "I'd be a fool to let that happen."

"You're not a fool Jane…" Maura tried to reassure.

"Not anymore…" Jane sighed as she wrapped both arms around Maura's waist. "Viv was right…it's time I take the initiative. I don't want to wait any longer…"

The kiss that Jane bestowed upon Maura's lips was soft and gentle, so much so that it took Maura by surprise. "Are you sure you want this Jane?" Maura asked breathlessly as she pulled away from Jane's mouth. "Because if we start this…I don't think I can stop."

Jane recognized the plea for what it was. Maura was asking her not to start something she couldn't finish. "Yes Maura…I'm sure. I think I've know that for a long time…"

"Then why did you want to wait?" The question was innocent but hit a nerve in Jane.

"I guess I was afraid…" Jane tried to look away but Maura's fingers moved to her chin, bringing her face back so she could look at her. "I don't want to lose what we have…our friendship…this…" She tightened her arms around Maura.

"As long as you're always honest about how you feel…" Maura laid her head down on Jane's chest seeking the comfort and security she knew she would find there. "I know we have a chance at something more."

Jane let out a heavy sigh which was more from relief than anything else before kissing the top of Maura's head. "It's been a rough day…hasn't it?"

"Yep…" Maura let out a breath as she relaxed against Jane's body.

"Glad it's over?" Jane inquired.

"Absolutely…" Maura sighed again.

"Wanna go to bed?" The question lingered in the space between them as Jane started running her fingers through Maura's hair again.

"Ummm…that sounds like a divine idea..." Maura murmured sleepily before her eyes closed and she succumbed to the warmth of Jane's body against her own. She couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of fatigue that washed over her. It had been a long day and an even longer evening as Vivian, Danny, and Jane argued over theories and ideas. Nothing she had heard that evening seemed to resonate with her. There was just something she couldn't put her finger on when it came to the serial killings, something that had her wondering what the true motive was.

The feeling of Maura's body relaxing against her own indicated that sleep had won out and Jane let herself relax as well. Although sleep was far from her mind, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a tired sigh. It had indeed been a long day, one filled with twists and turns that both excited and scared Jane. Reaching up, she touched the tender spot above her eyebrow where the butterfly stitches held her small cut closed and she couldn't help but sigh again. The cut was sore to the touch and the beginnings of a dull headache distracted her thoughts. Having found the roses and bottle of cognac had been a wake-up call for both of them and Jane realized that things had taken a serious turn for the worse and they were still no closer to finding the person responsible.

When Maura shifted and let out a soft snore it caused Jane to chuckle lightly as she continued to run her fingers through silky soft hair. A feeling of contentment washed over her as she thought about a future that would end like this every night after a hard day at work and Jane knew it was without a doubt something she wanted with all of her heart. She made a vow to herself that she would do whatever she needed to ensure that they had a future together. As a comfortable silence surrounded them, it didn't take long for Jane to notice that they weren't alone.

When Angela slipped into the living room she hadn't expected to find anyone up because it was so quiet, but to her surprise she found Jane and Maura wrapped around each other on the sofa. Stopping just shy of Jane being able to see her, she studied the two women with a measured eye. It wasn't the first time she had found Maura encompassed in Jane's arms as they slept but there was something different, something she couldn't quiet place her finger on that is until she noticed the reverent way that Jane was running her hand through Maura's hair. It appeared that Maura was sound asleep but Angela could see that Jane wasn't. As she stood quietly trying to puzzle through her thoughts, she was startled by Jane's low but quiet voice.

"What're you doing here Ma?" Jane quietly asked.

"I saw everyone leave so I thought I'd come over and see if you girls wanted me to make dinner…" Angela moved to stand closer to the sofa but not too close.

"Nah…we're fine. Maura is wiped…" Jane moved her hand to trace soothing circles over Maura's back.

"You sure? It won't take me long…" Angela's voice held a hopeful tone as she moved closer still.

"What is it Ma?" Jane let out a slightly impatient huff.

"Nothing…it's just…" Angela paused as she leaned against the sofa and tried to stifle her smile. "Something's changed hasn't it?"

With an arched eyebrow Jane studied her mother trying to gauge what her reaction was going to be. She wasn't sure where her mother would stand on this new development but being that the only thing she knew for certain was that she wanted this, she really didn't care what her mother thought…at least not much. "Are we going to have a problem with this?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Depends on what _this_ is…" Angela crossed her arms and gazed down at Jane.

"This is something I've wanted for a while…" Jane looked down at the sleeping body on hers causing her to soften her expression. "I've just been too stubborn to realize it."

"Does she want the same thing?" Angela ventured to ask. When Jane nodded her ascent the smile that filled Angela's face told Jane everything she needed to know. "Then we won't have a problem…"

"Thanks Ma…" Jane gave her a sheepish grin. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough…" Angela leaned over the arm of the sofa to get a better look at Jane's face. "What happened?" She pointed to the discolored spot under the butterfly stitches.

"Got into an argument with a door…" Jane shifted slightly because her leg was falling asleep.

"Looks like the door won…" Angela couldn't stop herself from frowning at the sight of bruising that was beginning to make its way under Jane's eye.

"Yeah well…what can I say?" Jane gave a gentle shrug of her shoulders so as not to disturb Maura.

"What is it Jane?" Angela could tell that there was something bothering Jane, something she wasn't talking about.

"I don't know Ma…I didn't see it coming. One minute I was talking to Danny and the next…I was seeing stars…" Jane shook her head as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I really need to do better…"

"Don't lose sight of what's important." Angela tried to reason.

"I promise I'll try harder Ma…" Jane said with a renewed resolve. She surmised that the distraction of trying to keep her heart out of the equation was causing her more distraction than just giving in to it. Now that she and Maura had finally agreed to take the next step in their relationship, her focus was sharper than it had ever been.

"You promise you'll try harder at what Jane?" Maura blinked her eyes open and turned in Jane's arms so she could look at her.

"I promise to try harder at protecting you…" Jane smiled down at Maura before kissing the top of her head.

With the stealth moves of a feline, Maura moved up until she was face to face with Jane. Just as she was about to kiss Jane Maura stopped when she felt the body beneath hers stiffen uncomfortably. "I presume we are not alone…" She blew out a frustrated breath. "Angela…" Maura pushed herself up to face the older woman.

"Maura…" Angela smiled. "I was just about to make dinner…any requests?"

"Um…no, whatever you make will be fine, but I think I'll go up and take a shower." Maura said as she stood over Jane who was still reclining lazily as she watched Maura.

"Need some help?" Jane asked with a saucy wink.

"You have company…" Maura gave Jane's leg a pat before turning to Angela with a smile. She wasn't sure what Angela's reaction would be to finding out about her and Jane but something in the way that Angela was grinning at her put Maura at ease. "I'll just be a few minutes…"

"Take your time Maura." Angela watched Maura leave before turning to Jane. "You have no shame…" She reached out a hand for Jane to take so she could help her up and off of the sofa.

Taking her mother's hand Jane found herself upright within seconds. "Yeah, yeah…" Jane waved Angela off. "Can't help it you don't knock…"

"I guess I'd better start…huh?" Angela gave Jane's stomach a gentle slap.

"Yep…now let's get that dinner started, I'm suddenly starving.' Jane put her hands on her mother's shoulders, turned her towards the kitchen and then pushed her in the direction of the food.

When the sun light slipped past the blinds, touching Maura on the cheek with its warmth she slowly blinked her eyes open to find herself alone. With a heavy sigh she rolled over onto her back to look up at the ceiling wondering where Jane had disappeared to. It didn't take long for her question to be answered when the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her senses as she took a deep breath. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch the place where Jane had slept the night before and shivered at the warmth that lingered. With another heavy sigh she rolled her eyes as she remembered that she had fallen asleep before Jane had gotten out of the shower. She had slept so soundly that she hadn't even felt when Jane slipped into bed next to her. The only thing she did remember was feeling Jane's arms holding her tightly as they both did nothing more than sleep. A sense of disappointment washed over her as she thought about what might have happened if she hadn't fallen asleep but she also knew that they both needed time to get used to the idea of being together.

"Hey sleepy head…" Jane peeked around the door frame surprising Maura from her thoughts. "Ya gonna get up today?"

"What time is it?" Maura moaned as she pushed up on her elbows so she could look at Jane.

"Seven…" Jane's voice was all too chipper.

"Wow…I guess I did sleep in but what's the occasion…you're usually not up before me?" Maura inquired.

"Hmmm…just couldn't sleep I guess..." Jane shrugged her shoulders even though she knew exactly why she was up so early. It was true that she hadn't been able to sleep but mostly it had been pure torture to have Maura so close, yet so far. "Anyway, Suzie called…said they needed you down at the lab…something about interns…" Jane rambled on.

"Seems as if someone has had their morning cup of coffee or two…" Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane.

"Yeah, well…since you showed me how to use that space aged coffee maker…what can I say…I like my caffeine fix." Jane leaned further into the room. "Now get dressed…I've got your coffee and favorite blueberry muffin waiting for you and then I'll take you to the station."

"Alright, alright…" Maura gave a dismissive wave in Jane's direction as she moved to get out of bed but something stopped her. "Jane…?" She called out to stop Jane from leaving giving an apologetic smile when Jane looked at her expectantly. "I'm sorry about last night…"

"Why?" Jane asked.

"I fell asleep…before…um…before you came to bed." Maura sighed. "I had planned on a different ending to the evening…"

Jane rolled her eyes dramatically and smiled. "No worries my dear…we have plenty of time…" She said but she couldn't help but worry that time was not on their side.

It had been a few weeks since Maura had last been in the comfortable surrounds of her own lab and the minute she stepped into her office she felt a rush of relief wash over her. The familiarity of her own space was something she had missed since spending most of her time working on the case at Vivian's lab but she understood the reasoning. There was a leak at their station and the less the press knew, the better off they all were.

"Dr. Isles…?" A timid voice called out from her open door.

Looking up, Maura was surprised to see the intern she had come to know only as Lorelei standing in her doorway. Most interns only lasted a semester and couldn't wait to move on once their time was over, but Lorelei was different because she actually seemed to be at home in the morgue. It was something that Maura could identify with and it had caused them to form a sort of kinship.

To say that Lorelei was odd was a stretch of the imagination because she was beyond odd but it was something that Maura had found endearing. The plain girl with the mousey brown hair and glasses set herself apart from her peers by being better at everything than anyone before or after her arrival. Sometimes it surprised Maura at how astute the young woman was, sometimes she even saw her younger self when she looked into the hazel eyes that were so like hers.

"Is something different Lorelei?" Maura sat down at her desk before a stack of files.

"I took your advice and got contacts…" Lorelei said with a shy smile.

"You look great…" Maura sifted through the paper work waiting for her attention before looking up. "And it probably helps not having to push your glasses up your nose all of the time."

"As usual, you are right Dr. Isles." Lorelei moved further into the office when Maura waved her in.

"Did you need something?" Maura gave her a smile as she watched the young woman timidly stepped into her office. "I don't have much time, but I can spare you a minute if you need to talk about something."

"Um…well…" Lorelei stammered before finding her voice. "I only have one more semester after this one and I would like to stay on if I may…"

"Of course…" Maura shifted the files around until she found the one she was looking for. "I'll make a note on your file right now while I'm thinking about it."

"Thank you Dr. Isles…I appreciate it." Lorelei moved closer to Maura's desk. She couldn't help but admire Maura who was so like her in many ways. Just as she was about to say something else, Maura gave her an expectant look that caused her to back track.

"Will that be all?" Maura asked. "I need to finish up these evaluations so I can get back to work."

Lorelei smiled again and shove her hands into her lab coat pockets as she wordless acknowledged that she was indeed finished. As she turned to leave she couldn't help but look back at Maura whose head was bent in concentration and the need to speak overwhelmed her. "Is it true…?" She spoke before she could change her mind.

"Is what true?" Maura felt panic rising in her chest that maybe it had gotten out that her and Jane were more than just friends.

"That you are working on the Raven Cliff serial killings?" There was a hesitancy to Lorelei's voice as she studied Maura, noticing the wave of panic that washed over the doctor.

"Oh…well…you know I can't discuss that Lorelei…" Maura tried to smile. "But let's just say I may have a hand in it…" She said with a knowing wink.

"Umm…hummm…" Lorelei nodded as she stood in the doorway. "Then I'm glad…although we miss you around here." She added as an afterthought.

"Thank you…" Maura gave her a genuine smile before turning her attention back to her work.

Before Lorelei could leave, Jane came around the corner expecting to find Maura alone. As she stepped into the office, she all but stepped right into Lorelei. Holding her hands up to stop the collision from knocking them both to the floor, Jane found a very flustered young woman practically falling into her arms.

"Sorry detective…" Lorelei moved quickly away from Jane, her face a bright red. She couldn't quiet meet the dark eyes that held a hint of playfulness as she scrambled to leave as quickly as possible.

"No harm no foul." Jane chuckled as Lorelei side stepped to get past her. The fact that the younger woman had a massive crush on Jane hadn't gone unnoticed by either her or Maura and she couldn't help but gently tease the quiet intern whenever she had the chance. "Hey…you're not wearing your glasses…"

"Contacts…" Lorelei mumbled with her head bent as she scrambled to leave.

"Um…okay." Jane shrugged her shoulders in response. She wasn't sure but she thought that she heard Lorelei say she had contacts. Turning her attention to Maura she stopped in her approach when she saw a slight frown on the perfect lips she had been thinking about all morning. "What?"

"You shouldn't tease her like that…you know she is extremely shy." Maura chastised. "And we both know she has a crush on you."

"All I did was ask her about her glasses." Jane tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, in that deep, sultry tone you use to make her blush." The warmth that rose in her cheeks surprised Maura as she realized it had the same effect on her.

"Seems like she's not the only one who can't resist my charms…" Jane couldn't stop herself from grinning as she watched Maura's face turn pink. "So you think she has a crush on me?"

"We both know she does…" Maura tried not to smirk at the confident look on Jane's face. "Now…did you need something? I have a lot of work to finish if I want to get out of here before dinner…" Maura turned her attention back to the paperwork spread out on her desk.

"Well…I just wanted to check on you." Jane tried not to pout as she dropped down into the chair in front of Maura's desk with a heavy sigh. She pushed her long dark hair out of her face as she quietly watched Maura work. With each passing moment they sat in silence, Jane's thoughts began to drift to the young woman named Lorelei. It hadn't escaped Jane's attention that the intern held a striking resemblance to her mentor or at least her eyes did. At first they had been hidden behind thick glasses but on those rare occasions she had taken them off, Jane had been surprised how similar to Maura's they had been in color and shape. The only difference was that Maura's eyes held those flecks of green that swam lazily around the hazel that Jane had come to love so much. As far as the physical similarities, they were about the same height and that is where it ended. Where Maura was all soft curves, Lorelei was skinny and wiry lacking the soft femininity that Maura exhibited so well. Lorelei's plain brown hair was almost the color of ash and held none of the shine or bounce that was characteristic of Maura's reddish blonde hair that fell around her shoulders in delicate waves. Perhaps it was the fact that when Lorelei spoke, she spouted off facts and figures to rival those that came from Maura that had everyone comparing the two woman, but in Jane's mind there was no comparison at all.

"She's too young for you…" Maura broke the silence. The quiet that had filled the room was comfortable but something caused her to look up to find Jane with a soft smile on her face. She could only assume that Jane was thinking about her new admirer.

"I certainly hope not…" Jane smirked as she leaned over to place her elbows on Maura's desk. "Cause last time I checked…we were the same age." She wagged her finger between the two of them.

This time the blush that spread over Maura's face quickly turned from a light pink to a bright red causing Jane to laugh lightly.

"I love that I can make you blush like that." The tone of Jane's voice lowered as she looked from Maura's eyes to gaze at her full lips. The need to feel those lips against hers almost overwhelmed her but their gaze was suddenly broken when Maura leaned back in her chair and began to stammer nervously.

"Well, blushing is generally when someone's face turns red, brought on by emotional stress associated with embarrassment, anger or…" Maura paused and blushed brighter. "Romantic stimulation…"

"You are too cute…" Jane reached out, grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her across the desk so they were merely inches away from each other's face. "And right now I want to kiss you so bad it's almost painful…" She stopped when she saw Maura hesitate and look away. With a patience Jane never knew she had, she placed two fingers under Maura's chin and gently forced her to look back at her. "But I know this is neither the time nor place so I will just have to take a raincheck." And with those final words she traced Maura's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb once and then again before she pulled away. "Why do I feel like the tables have turned?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why so shy all of a sudden?"

Letting out a heavy breath of both frustration and uncertainty, Maura leaned back in her chair again and gave Jane a bashful smile. "I don't know…" Her hands moved over her desk with a nervous energy that Jane was unaccustomed to seeing. "I guess I'm nervous."

"Nervous? You are the least nervous person I know…what gives?" Jane leaned back and propped her feet op on the edge of Maura's desk reclining her long, lean frame as she relaxed. Resting her hands on her chest, she made a triangle out of her index fingers and thumbs before placing her chin on the tip of the triangle giving Maura an intent look of deep concentration.

"I've never wanted anything this much in my life Jane…I guess I've been dreaming about being with you for so long…that the reality is a little overwhelming. I just hope I can live up to the expectation…" Maura started to say only to be stopped as Jane popped up from her reclined position startling her from her musings.

"Hey…what did I tell you this morning? We have all the time in the world to get to know each other…that way…" Jane gave Maura a sheepish grin as her face warmed with an unexpected blush. "Damn…now you've got me doing it." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair again.

"Okay…one day at a time." Maura laughed at Jane's flustered state. "I do, you know…" The statement caused Jane's expression to turn serious as she waited for Maura to finish. "Want you more than anything I have ever wanted anything in my whole life…"

"Well…" Jane's dark brown eyes smoldered as she looked into Maura's hazel. "That's cuz you can't resist my charming personality…" The playful smirk brought a much needed levity to the conversation.

"Yeah and it seems I'm not the only one…" Maura nodded towards the door where a very flustered Lorelei stood with a piece of paper in her hand. "May we help you Lorelei?"

"Um…detective Korsak asked me to give this to you…" Lorelei stumbled into the office, shoved the paper into Jane's hand, and then disappeared before Jane could say 'thank you.'

"Strange one that is…" Jane chuckled as she read the paper Lorelei had delivered.

"What is it?" Maura asked when she saw the small frown appear on Jane's face.

"The lead we had is a dead end…" Jane crumbled the piece of paper up and tossed it towards the wastebasket by the door.

"Care to elaborate?" Maura pressed as she watched the ball of paper sail across the room before landing in the trash.

"Seems the old lady that delivered the bottle of cognac to the flower shop has nothing new to add to the description the liquor store owner gave us." Jane huffed impatiently.

"So, as it stands…we are looking for a white male in his mid-twenties to early thirties, dark hair, glasses, tall and thin…" Maura thought out loud.

"Yep…and as it stands…that is the description of about a third of the population around here…" Jane pushed herself up from the chair she was sitting in. "I guess I'll let you finish up here so we can get out of here…maybe I can take you out to dinner."

"Do you think that would be a good idea…the going out part?" Maura asked.

"Well, frankly my dear…I don't give a damn. I want to take you out to dinner…everything else can wait." The movie reference went over Maura's head causing Jane to roll her eyes. "You've never seen Gone with the Wind have you?"

"No…" Maura shrugged her shoulders. "You know I don't have time to watch movies…"

"Gone with the Wind isn't just a 'movie' Maura…it's a classic." Jane threw her hands up in the air.

"Well then, I look forward to seeing it with you, after all we have all the time in the world to share with each other…" Maura smiled over at Jane.

"All the time in the world…" Jane mumbled as she slipped from Maura's office with a heavy foreboding sitting in the pit of her stomach. Time was fickle and Jane could feel it slipping away from them with each day the serial killer walked freely among them. As she stood alone in the elevator before the doors closed, she vowed to herself that she and Maura would have a lifetime to share with each other. Jane was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Lorelei standing in the hallway watching her as the elevator doors slide closed because if she had, she may have thought twice about teasing the younger woman the next time they met.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay on this one…Enjoy.

DD Chapter 12

Sitting across from Maura, Jane couldn't help but smile as they enjoyed their dinner in a comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to fill the quiet with idle chatter and it was then that Jane realized how much she truly loved being around Maura. Their relationship had moved from friendship to something more with such ease that Jane couldn't quiet decide the exact moment things had changed between them. As she thought about the natural progression of moving from one stage of their relationship to the next she had the sudden inclination to feel Maura's skin against hers. As her thoughts began to drift she found herself reaching across the table to brush her fingers along Maura's. With the softest of touches, she allowed her fingers to linger over warm skin before she realized what she was doing. The need to connect had almost overwhelmed her as she fought the desire to lean across the table and kiss Maura. But she was also mindful of the fact they were sitting in a very public restaurant and needed to be careful. It almost melted her usually stoic resolve when Maura looked up and gave her a shy smile in return.

"This is nice…" Jane finally broke the silence in an effort to lessen the sexual tension that suddenly grown between them.

"Yes…it is. I'm glad we can put everything behind us for an hour or two." Maura let out a heavy sigh. "But still…"

"I know…it's still in the back of your mind." Jane said with a crooked grin. "I feel the same way."

"I just want it to be over…" Maura reached for Jane's hand when Jane started to pull back. Capturing long fingers with her own, she gave a gentle squeeze. "We need to put an end to this before anyone else is killed…"

"We will Maur…it's just a matter of time before a mistake is made…one that leads us in the right direction." Jane gave a gentle squeeze back before releasing Maura's hand. She immediately felt the loss as she returned to eating her meal.

"I suppose so…" Maura shrugged her shoulders as she too returned her attention to her plate.

"How's your burger?" Jane asked as she watched Maura with a curious eye.

"It's really very good." Maura said before taking a bite.

"Really?" Jane raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes…really." Maura said after chewing and swallowing her food. "It wouldn't kill you to try something healthy for you…you can hardly taste the vegetables…"

"No thanks…" Jane shook her head as she took a huge bite of her burger. "I'll stick with the red meat…" She said around a mouthful.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full…" Maura reached over the table to wipe away some ketchup that had gathered at the corner of Jane's mouth. "You're a mess…"

"But I'm your mess…" Jane tried not to smirk but couldn't help it when Maura nodded and smiled at her.

As they continued to eat, Jane continued to ponder how things had changed. She was eager to move forward into unknown territory, in fact, she couldn't wait until they had the chance to be alone and explore each other the way she had wanted to for so long. She could feel her cheeks growing warm with the blush that was taking over face as her thoughts moved to what she planned on doing once they crossed that line.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Maura that Jane's face was slowing turning from a light pink to red as she wondered what was going through her mind. She had marveled at how comfortable they had become with each other when they found themselves enjoying their dinner in silence. It was the first time Maura hadn't felt the need to fill the quiet with idle chatter. There was just something about being in the detective's presence that set Maura at ease. "You're blushing detective…want to talk about it?" She couldn't help but smile as she set her fork down giving Jane her full attention.

"Um…nah…just got a little too much jalapeno in that last bite." Jane tried to brush Maura off with a cough and then the wave of her hand. She wasn't' sure why she was suddenly so embarrassed by her thoughts, it wasn't as if her and Maura hadn't talked about it before but the thought of sharing as they sat surrounded by strangers was enough of a deterrent.

Before Maura could point out that Jane did not have any jalapenos on her burger a commotion by the front door drew both of their attention. As the commotion got closer, Maura couldn't help but give Jane a curious look when they both recognized the voices heading their way. She was surprised when Jane rolled her eyes in that exasperated way she had when she was frustrated but when she saw both Vivian and Danny making their way to their table she suddenly understood.

"Of for Christ's sake…can't even get an hour alone…" Jane huffed when Danny threw himself down beside her in the booth. Crossing her arms, she glared at him briefly before turning her eyes to Vivian who had the good sense to look contrite as she slid in next to Maura. "This better be good…"

"Oh…it is…very, very good…" Danny grinned at her before reaching over to take some of her fries. "Um…they make the best fries here…" He shoved the handful of potato wedges into his mouth without any regard to the woman whose eyes could burn a hole in him. "Is that asiago cheese grated over them?"

"Keep your hands off of my food Danny boy…" Jane slapped his hand away when he went to grab another handful. The move had him turning his attention to Maura's plate with interest.

"Oh…sweet potato fries…" He leaned over to take some. "I just love the veggie burger here…" He nodded at her plate to indicate he knew what she was eating.

"You would…" Jane sighed as she leaned back to give Danny easier access to Maura's plate. She realized it was a losing battle, they wouldn't get to finish their meal so may as well let someone else enjoy it while it was still hot. "So…you were saying?"

"Oh…yeah…" Danny said around a mouthful of food. He nodded over towards Vivian who was watching him with a mixture of horror and amusement. "Go ahead…you tell them." He said as he swallowed his food.

"Don't even think about it…" Jane growled when he made to reach for her beer. "Get your own damn beer."

"Come on…I just need to wash down the fries…" He implored.

"Aw shit…just take it…" She gave up as she slid the pint glass towards him. "Now…" She turned her attention to Vivian.

"Well…as we know the bottle of cognac that was delivered to Maura was not your run of the mill type of cognac, in fact it has to be special ordered. We did a cross reference of all of the liquor stores in the metro area and there are only three that will order it." Vivian shifted in her seat so she could look at Maura. "The liquor store next to the flower shop that is responsible for delivering the 'package' to Maura is one of them." She grinned over at Jane as if this news was some great discovery.

"There better be more to it than that if you found it necessary to interrupt our dinner." Jane furrowed her brow to indicate she wasn't happy with the news, at least not yet.

"Okay, okay…here's where it gets interesting…" Danny chimed in when he saw the hurt look on Vivian's face. "After compiling all of the orders made in the last six months…we found something quite interesting…" He turned to give Jane a sideways glance indicating she was definitely going to like what he said next.

"And…?" Jane gave a sideways glance back.

"And…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Oh, for fucks sake, spit it out Danny…" Jane threw her hands up in the air impatiently. She could feel Maura giving her that look that indicated she needed to temper her anger but at this point she just didn't care; her night had already been ruined.

"Jane…language…please…" Maura spoke for the first time.

"Sorry Maur…but you know I don't have the patience for this shit…" Jane waved her hands at both Danny and Vivian. "You'd better start talking…" She glared at Danny.

Danny grinned as he looked from Jane to Maura before finally speaking. "It seems as if your professor friend is one of the people that special ordered the cognac in the last thirty days…"

"Ernie?" Maura seemed surprised by the news. "What does that mean?" She blinked a few times in confusion as her muddled mind tried to make sense of what Danny had just told them.

"It means that we have a suspect…" Jane gave Danny a push so he would let her out of the booth. Throwing her napkin down on the table, she stood and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm gonna get Korsak and Frankie to bring him in for questioning…"

"Hey…you gonna finish your burger and fries?" Danny asked hopefully as he watched her retreating back.

"Nah…have at it…" She waved over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner and out the door where she could get some quiet and privacy.

"Sorry we had to interrupt your date…" Vivian leaned into Maura and gave her shoulder a gentle bump.

"Yeah…Jane looks pretty pissed." Danny sighed. "But we really did think it was something you needed to know."

"You're right…it's important and I'm glad you came by to tell us. I'd hate to find out after the fact that they brought Ernie in and I didn't even know it." Maura still had a worried look on her face. The prospect that he would or could have anything to do with the serial killings just didn't seem to be likely.

"Hey…we've got time to finish our food if you want." Jane said as she slipped into the booth next to Danny.

"Um…no I think I'm good." Maura was suddenly feeling a little queasy.

Vivian noticed that Maura had suddenly grown more pale than usual and it caused her to wrap an arm around Maura's shoulder in an effort to comfort. The move caused Jane to raise a questioning eyebrow at them, a frown forming on her lips.

"Did I miss something?" Jane inquired with the slightest bit of suspicion at the edge of her tone.

"Well, Ernie is Maura's friend…I think we are all being a little insensitive about this." Vivian held her heat up high as she silently challenged Jane to argue.

"It's okay Viv…" Maura gave Vivian's arm a gentle pat. "Jane never did like Ernie much…" She gave Jane a pointed look eliciting a scowl in return.

"Yeah, well now I like him even less…" Jane smirked.

"You're not helping your case Jane…" Danny tried to intervene. "But yeah…sorry Maura…" He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Thank you Danny but I'm sure we'll find that he has had nothing to do with this." Maura smiled back at him but it was a little reserved. She was feeling uncertain but she didn't want Jane to know.

"Look, he's a douche…always has been and always will be…" Jane said as she waved her hands around to emphasize her point.

"Green is not a good color on you Jane…" Maura tilted her head in that way that indicated she was getting angry. Her calmdemeanor did not fool Jane one bit, in fact Jane realized too late that Maura was past mad and quickly moving towards controlled fury.

"I am not jealous…" Jane grumbled as she crossed her arms in a show of defiance but she only succeeded in looking petulant.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Vivian asked innocently not realizing the train wreck that was taking place before her eyes. It wasn't until Jane glared over at her with those dark, brown eyes that could go from a calm soft suede to a dark and stormy black in an instant.

"Regardless of what you say…I can read you like an open book and right now I'm on a chapter I'd really like to skip past." Maura's expression softened slightly. "I've known Ernie for a long time…I'm not surprised he would have a taste for a six-hundred-dollar bottle of cognac. He always did like the finer things in life."

"Yeah…he likes you…" Jane said under her breath but Maura still heard it.

"We are just friends…" Maura let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry…" Jane could feel her face growing warm with the flush of an anger she was desperately trying to bring under control. "I won't let the way I feel about him interfere with the interrogation."

"I know you won't." Maura gave a small smile in an effort to reassure Jane that she believed her.

"It's just I don't like the way he's always flirting with you…ya know…always looking for a reason to touch you…" Jane's voice trailed off when she realized that they weren't alone. She gave a shy glance over to Danny who had a knowing look on his face.

"I think we've all been there Jane." Vivian interjected. "But we all know who Maura's going home with…"

"Damn right…" Jane sat up a little straighter and tried not to smirk. "But I promise to be fair and impartial…" She paused to allow the smirk she was trying to hold back fill her face. "Mostly…"

It was with great effort that Maura retreated back to her office alone, leaving Jane and Korsak to question Ernie alone. Danny had offered to join her but she could see the gleam of excitement in his eyes at the prospect of finding out something new and she didn't have the heart to pull him away from watching the interrogation.

At first she had been frightened by the prospect of Ernie being involved. It was beyond her comprehension that someone she had known for so long could have anything to do with the gruesome killings. As she sat alone in her office thinking about what was happening upstairs she said a small prayer to whatever Gods may be listening that Jane would keep her cool and not scare Ernie too much.

As she moved around her office, her first inclination had been to take a seat behind her desk but one look at the small couch against the opposite wall had her rethinking. She was exhausted, having spent most of the day going over files and dealing with interns. It was with a heavy sigh that she surmised a nap wouldn't hurt, especially if she didn't want to fall asleep before Jane came to bed like she had the night before. That last thought brought a smile to her face as she made the final decision that some rest would do her good.

"Mr. Sanders…what can you tell me about a particular bottle of cognac you ordered recently." Korsak leaned against the table and crossed his arms as he looked down at Maura's friend.

"What do you want to know?" Ernie glanced up at him trying hard to hide the fear that was rippling through his body. "Does Maura know I'm here Jane?" He turned back to look at Jane who was sitting across from him. The fact that she hadn't said a word unnerved him but the breaking for him was the way she was staring at him with those stone, cold dark eyes that looked like bottomless pits. Shifting anxiously in his chair he waited for Jane to answer.

Watching him squirm in his chair was giving Jane immense pleasure and she wasn't ready to let him off of the hook just yet. She watched as he all but danced around in his seat with nervous energy. The chair was too small and it exaggerated his tall, thin frame as his legs stretched out under the table. She continued to watch as he ran his fingers through is unruly sandy-blonde hair, his grey eyes moving from her to Korsak before coming back to rest on her. When she felt Korsak's gaze on her, waiting for to answer she leaned forward and clasp her hands together on the table. She unconsciously began to rub the small scars on the backs of her hands but stopped abruptly when she saw Ernie watching as small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. With a smirk of her own she decided it was time to answer his question.

"Yes…" Jane watched as corners of his mouth dropped into a frown.

"Why isn't she here?" He asked.

"Because it isn't her job to question a suspect." Jane shrugged her shoulders as Korsak moved around to the other side of the table.

"A suspect?" Ernie let the word roll off of his lips as if it were foreign to him. "You…think…I'm…a suspect?" His grey eyes grew big and round behind his wire-rimmed glasses. Their size was extenuated by the lenses giving him an almost comical appearance.

"Give us a reason not to…" Korsak dropped his hands down onto the table next to Ernie causing him to jump in surprise.

"Because…because…" He stuttered to get the words out. "I didn't…I didn't do anything…" His voice trailed off as panic set in.

"You're gonna need to do better than that Ernie…" Jane allowed herself to feign sympathy.

"You know me Jane…" He pleaded. "I haven't done anything…I don't understand…"

"Okay…okay…let's start from the beginning…" Korsak sighed as he pushed himself up from leaning on the table. "I'm gonna grab a chair and you are gonna tell us what we need to hear…"

"Weren't you asking me about a bottle of cognac?" Ernie leaned back in his chair now eager to answer questions.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…we need to know about the last bottle you ordered from B & V Beverage." Korsak pulled a chair up alongside the table and took a seat.

"What? The Hennessy 250…?" Ernie looked from Korsak to Jane who was still watching him with an air of suspicion.

"Yes Ernie…tell us about the Hennessy 250…like why you don't have it anymore." Jane leaned forward, a menacing look in her eyes.

"Um…well…" He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he tried to think of something to say.

"Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Korsak tilted his head slightly as he studied Ernie fidget in his seat.

"Look…I have an end of the semester party for graduate students and some staff…" He started to ramble. "And…you know, sometimes undergrads sneak in…I can't check to make sure that everyone is over twenty-one…I didn't mean to serve minors…" His rambling was boarding on panic now.

"So you think that this is about underage drinking?" Korsak glanced over at Jane to see if she believed what Ernie was saying.

"Look Ernie…this has nothing to do with your party…at least I don't think so…" Jane ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "You remember what you told Maura and I about the Poe Toaster?"

"Yes…it started in 1949 on the anniversary of Poe's birth. Every January 19th at midnight, a mysterious stranger would enter the cemetery where Poe is buried and they would leave a partial bottle of cognac and three roses as tribute…" He paused, his eyes growing round again as he realized what Jane was talking about. "This has something to do with that serial killer you and Maura came to talk to me about…doesn't it?" Jane just nodded as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "You think I'm the killer?" His voice raised to a frantic pitch as he bolted up from his chair, fear coursing through his body.

"Now, now…" Korsak stood and placed a hand on Ernie's shoulder. "We are just here to talk…" He gave a gentle push to guide Ernie back down into his seat.

"No Ernie…I don't think you're the killer…but it is somehow connected to you." Jane softened her hard expression as she watched him grow even more pale than he already was. "That bottle of cognac you ordered…was it numbered?"

"Um…yes…they all are. They are collector's bottles…" Ernie frowned as he tried to recall the last time he saw the bottle.

"Okay…now…" Jane paused as she opened a folder that was sitting on the table in front of her. "I have here the invoice that shows you ordered the bottle and paid for it…" She looked down at the paper before bringing her hand up to rest against her forehead. "The numbers on the invoice match the numbers on a bottle that we now hold in evidence…Ernie…it's the bottle that belongs to you…now why would a bottle of cognac that was in your possession now be locked up in an evidence locker?"

"I don't know Jane…I haven't seen that particular bottle since the party. I just assumed it was finished off and thrown away." He said with a sigh as his thoughts turned to the fight he and Peter had had that night over it. Jane gave him an expectant look when he frowned slightly at the memory. "Look…I had a bit of a roe with Peter about it. I was pretty pissed that the bottle disappeared…not only the contents of it…but the bottle itself. I don't throw them away…and they usually last me six months…not six days."

"Really…Peter…" Jane moved to rest her chin in her hand while she studied him intently. "Why blame Peter?"

"Well, he asked me if I would let him show it to a girl he was interested in…" Ernie gave a wry smile. "I guess he was trying to impress her. I told him it was fine…just put it back so people didn't think it was part of the bar I had set up for the party. I just assumed that he didn't put it back when I couldn't find it later…"

"Okay…now we're getting somewhere…" Korsak clapped his hands together causing Ernie to jump.

"We're gonna need you to write down the names of every person that came to your house that night." Jane slid a piece of paper and pen over to him.

"There may have been a few people I didn't know…" He frowned as he took the pen, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Just write down who you remember and we'll start from there." Jane gave him a reassuring smile even though she still couldn't bring herself to like him.

"May I call Peter to come pick me up?" He asked as he started to write names down.

"Yeah…yeah…" Jane sighed, pulling her cell phone from its place on her hip. "Here, just use my phone…it'll be quicker that way." She said handing him the phone. When Korsak gave her a questioning look at her kind gesture, she just gave him a quick nod to indicate she knew what she was doing.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Ernie asked as he punched the numbers into Jane's phone and waited for someone to answer.

"No…but we'll expect you to stay in town for a while…should we need you…" Jane gave him a knowing look. It was her way of telling him not to leave town.

Jane stood and stretched her back as Ernie spoke to Peter on the phone but she did her best to pay attention to the one sided conversation. Not much was said and before she knew it, Ernie was handing the phone back to her with a grim smile before turning his attention back to the list of people he was compiling.

"Ernie…I'm gonna leave you in the capable hands of Sargent Korsak here." Jane said as she headed towards the door.

"Hey…um are you going to see Maura?" His voice was hopeful.

"Actually I am…" She stopped at the door, her hand resting on the handle as she struggled not to say anything else.

"Will you tell her what's happened…maybe I could see her…" Ernie started to say but Jane quickly cut him off.

"Yeah…I think we'll have to take a raincheck on that Ernie. I just want to get Maura home and put her to bed…it's been a really long day." She glanced over her shoulder with a casual smile on her face. She couldn't help herself, she just had to let him know that she was going home with Maura and if he assumed more, her wouldn't be wrong.

"Oh…um…okay…would you tell her I'll call her in a day or so…?" He looked back down at the paper with a crest fallen look on his face.

"I'll do that Ernie…" She let out a tired sigh. He just didn't get it and she wasn't in the mood to try to convince him just yet.

"You gonna finish up the paper work while I finish up in here?" Korsak asked as he watched Ernie write the names down.

"I got it…but I'm gonna grab Maura and head home when I finish…call me if you need anything else." She said as she slipped out the door, closing it behind her when she saw Korsak give her a nod.

As Maura lay sleeping on her office couch, she was unaware of the presence of another person in the room. With quiet measured steps that stopped just inside of the doorway, a shadowy figure lingered for a moment filled with anger and resentment. With a deep breath the anger and resentment was pushed away only to be replaced by a perverse excitement and anticipation. The thought that it would be so easy to end this game right here and now pulled at the corners of the shadow's mind, but what would be the fun in that. No…there would be plenty of time later to do all of the things that were already planned. Eyes filled with loathing swept over Maura's sleeping form one last time before the shadow disappeared leaving the room thick with an ominous presence.

It had been nearly two hours before Jane had finished up the paperwork and looked over the list of names Ernie had given them. She had spent thirty minutes on the phone assigning her team groups of names to investigate and now she was ready to get Maura and go home. When she found herself standing in the elevator on the way down to the basement, she let out a relieved sigh knowing it wouldn't be long before she had Maura all to herself. As the elevator doors opened, she was surprised to find someone standing on the other side.

"Um…hey…" She said as she sidestepped out of the way so she wouldn't run into the young man standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Detective Rizzoli…" The young man nodded.

"I know you…right?" She said as they both stepped away from the now closing elevator doors.

"Yes…I'm Peter McConnell…Dr. Sanders graduate assistant." Peter tilted his head just enough so he could peer at Jane over the rims of his glasses.

"Right…" She nodded as she studied the young man. He was shorter than her, in fact she figured that he probably wasn't much taller than Maura. He had a clean cut look about him that screamed 'boy next door' but there was something unnerving about the way he was looking at her that had Jane's skin prickling. "You want to tell me what you are doing down here in the morgue?"

"Um…Dr. Sanders told me on the phone that he might be in Dr. Isles office..." Peter dropped his eyes, looking away from Jane's suspicious ones.

"Yes, well…no…he wouldn't be down here. He is upstairs waiting for you in holding…" Jane glanced over her shoulder towards Maura's office, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She recalled that there was no mention of Maura in the phone conversation she had heard between Ernie and Peter earlier, but perhaps they spoken later while Jane was in the bullpen doing paperwork.

"Okay…it's just I didn't see him when I first came in so I figured he was still with Dr. Isles." He shuffled from one foot to the other under Jane's gaze.

"Well I suggest you try again…" She gave him a stern look. There was just something about this young man that suddenly had her nervous. Reaching over to push the elevator door button she watched as he crossed his arms in a defensive way. "Here let me help you…"

"Um…thanks…I know where to go…" He all but glared back at her holding his chin up a little higher than before.

"Good…" Jane gave him her trademark smirk and a gentle shove when the doors opened. "Oh, and don't leave town or anything…I may want to ask you some questions…" She paused before the doors closed and saw the look of alarm on his face. "About the party…you know…" And with those final words the elevator closed.

Running her fingers through her hair, she let out a heavy sigh as she started down the hall. She stopped when movement to her left caught her attention and she turned to find Lorelei bent over a microscope fiddling with the nobs as she peered into it.

"Hey…you're here late?" Jane called out to her.

"Oh…yes…just trying to get a head start for tomorrow…" Lorelei looked up, surprised to find Jane standing in the hall.

"Something's different…" Jane said as she moved her hand over her face to indicate she was talking about Lorelei's face.

"Um…yeah…" Lorelei adjusted the glasses that had slipped down her nose while she had been looking into the microscope. "I'm wearing my glasses today."

"Didn't like the contacts?" Jane inquired.

"No, their fine…just needed a break I guess. I'm just not used to them yet." Lorelei gave a shy smile as she continued to fidget with her glasses.

"You look good in the glasses, but it would be a shame to hide those beautiful eyes behind them forever." Jane winked and smiled in that casual way that had mostly anyone lucky enough to have it directed their way swooning.

Lorelei wasn't immune to Jane's unintended charm and she blushed a furious red as she fumbled around with the clipboard she was holding. "Dr. Isles is in her office…I think she's resting though…" She struggled to speak around the sudden desert that had taken up residence in her mouth.

"'Kay…see ya later…" Jane gave a wave as she continued down the hall towards Maura's office. She couldn't help but smile as Lorelei's reaction to her compliment but she also knew she needed to be careful not to tease the young woman too much.

She stopped just inside the doorway, leaning against the frame and crossed her arms as she took in the vision of beauty before her. Maura's sleeping figure was curled up on her side, sleeping soundly on the couch. Her body looked relaxed but her face was tense as if she were having a nightmare. The smile that had creased Jane's lips quickly turned to a frown as she watched Maura's brow furrow.

"What has you so worried…?" Jane whispered as she pushed herself away from the door and made her way across the room. Kneeling down on the floor next to the couch so she was level with Maura's face, she ran the backs of her fingers along Maura's cheek with a feather light touch. "Maura?" She said softly. "Honey…wake up…" Her fingers continued to move over soft skin until Maura's eyes flutter open.

"Jane…?" Maura whispered as she grabbed Jane's hand in her own. "I fell asleep…" She said as she pressed the back of Jane's hand against her cheek holding it there to feel the warmth.

"I'm here…are you ready to go home?" Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the forehead. When Maura didn't answer she looked down to see a worried expression looking back at her. "What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

"I don't know…I think I had a nightmare…" Maura pushed herself up on her elbows and shook her head as if it would somehow dispel the lingering effects of her nightmare.

"I'm sorry honey…" Jane pulled herself up to stand. She was surprised when Maura wrapped her arms around her waist and rested a cheek against her stomach. "Aw…it's okay…you wanna talk about it?" She let out a heavy sigh when she felt Maura shake her head no. Running her fingers through Maura's thick hair, she tilted Maua's face up so she could look her in the eye. "Come on…sometimes it helps…"

Taking a deep breath, Maura leaned into Jane's touch when hands came to rest on her cheeks. "It wasn't really a dream per say…more like a feeling I suppose."

"Okay…tell me about it." Jane dropped down onto the couch next to Maura, wrapping her arms around Maura's smaller frame.

"I don't know if I can…" Maura snuggled against Jane's chest seeking the comfort she knew she would find there.

"Try…" Jane pressed.

"It's just I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched earlier…and not by you…" Maura's body shuttered as she recalled the oppressive feeling that had come over her as she slept. When she felt Jane's body stiffen slightly she pulled away from the safety she craved and looked up into dark eyes that looked worried but guarded. "What is it?"

"Nothing…really…I don't think it's anything…" Jane started to ramble as she looked away from Maura.

"No…you tell me what's going on…" Maura's voice raised an octave in panic.

"It's nothing Maura…really…" Jane started to say but stopped when she saw the hazel-green eyes flash with anger. "Okay...you remember Ernie's graduate assistant Peter?"

"Yes…" Maura shivered again at the mention of the name.

"Well, when I came looking for you…I found him nosing around down here…" Jane said quickly. "But I'm sure it's nothing." Her voice shook slightly.

"No, you don't think it's nothing and neither do I…there is just something about that young man that makes me uneasy…" Maura sighed as she buried her face against Jane's neck.

"Yeah…you're right." Jane relented. She let out a sigh of her own before resting her chin on Maura's head. "He'll be the first off of Ernie's list that we'll bring in for questioning."

"Ernie's list?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…he has a list of people that were at a party he had last month…he seems to think that's when his bottle of cognac disappeared." Jane said.

"Sounds plausible." Maura reasoned.

"Yeah…it does." Jane pulled back to look at Maura. "Anyways…I don't think he did it…"

"So, he passed the human lie detector test…" Maura gave a small smile.

"Yep…now let's get outta here…I'm so ready to put this day behind us." Jane leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Maura's lips. "And so ready for more of this…" Again she leaned forward but this time the kiss held more promise of what was to come.

As Jane and Maura left the office hand in hand neither was aware of the presence that lingered in the shadows watching with a wicked gleam in eyes that followed them as they disappeared behind the elevator doors. As the doors shut all that was left behind was the promise that there would only be one victor to this game created out of chaos and it surly wouldn't be Jane Rizzoli.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness chapter 13

"I can't believe we are finally going to do this…." Maura whispered breathlessly.

"Are you afraid?" Jane asked quietly.

"I don't know…maybe…" The tone of Maura's voice held the slightest hint of fear.

"Do you wanna wait until you're ready?" Jane tried to sound concerned.

"No…no…we've waited long enough already." Maura suddenly felt a boost of courage.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jane smiled.

"Ummm…I feel so…I don't know…naughty doing this…" Maura giggled.

"Me too…I can't believe it's finally happening…" Jane laughed with Maura.

"What if someone walks in…what will they think?" Maura asked with concern.

"I don't care…" Jane sounded defiant.

"But what if your mother finds us?" The idea of Angela finding them had Maura in full blown panic mode.

"Well…then I guess…we'll just have to share…" Jane sighed as she reached over Maura to grab another slice of pizza as they cuddled on the couch.

"This is so not like me…I don't think I've ever eaten in the living room before…and on paper plates." Maura leaned over to take a bite of the slice that Jane was offering her.

"Yeah?" Jane raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, stick with me kid and you'll find yourself doing things you never imagined." She winked and licked the pizza grease off of her fingers.

"I can't remember the last time I ate this late either…" Maura marveled at the string of cheese that hung between Jane's mouth and the slice of pizza she was eating. Without thinking about it, she reached over and pulled on the strand until it broke causing Jane to complain.

"Hey…don't mess with my cheese…" Jane grabbed Maura's hand and ate the glob of cheese that was hanging from her fingers.

"Sorry…" Maura blushed a light shade of pink when Jane's lips touched her fingertips. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to feel those lips exploring more of her skin.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Jane tilted her head and regarded Maura with a serious expression. Maura's sudden silence had caught her off guard after the easy going banter that had been between them disappeared.

"Um…nothing…" Maura's voice trembled slightly in an effort to hide her anxiousness.

"I don't believe you." Jane sat up straighter, placing her slice of pizza back in the box. "Tell me…" She turned to give Maura her full attention.

"It's just…you know…" Maura shrugged her shoulders in an effort to appear casual.

"What Maur?" Jane asked, not at all sure what was going on.

"We're alone…" Maura sighed as she leaned further back into the couch. "Finally alone…"

"Oh, yeah…well…" The implication of what was being said sank in as she settled herself closer to Maura. Wrapping an arm around Maura's shoulder she pulled the smaller body against hers and rested her cheek on the top of Maura's head. "That's good…right?"

"Very good…" Maura sighed as she rested her head against the shoulder she was now leaning against reveling in the warmth that radiated from Jane's body. It had felt like an eternity since they had shared a moment alone with each other and now here they were…and Maura was feeling a mixture of happiness and uncertainty.

"I asked Korsak if he would bring Peter in for questioning in the morning…" Jane reached up to run her fingers through Maura's hair.

"Does that mean you have to go in early? And those fingers better not have pizza grease on them…" Maura relaxed into Jane's gentle touch.

"Nah…on both counts. I told him to handle things…and my fingers are clean." Jane held out her hand and wiggled her fingers to emphasize. "Besides…wouldn't it be fun to take a shower and wash the pizza grease out of your hair?"

"Actually the shower part sounds very appealing but the whole pizza grease thing doesn't." Maura made a face at the thought of having grease in her hair.

"Well…it's a good thing my fingers aren't dirty…yet…" Jane bent her head to whisper that last word, eliciting a bright red blush from Maura's face. "Now would this be from embarrassment or romantic stimulation?" Jane ran the backs of her fingers along Maura's cheek.

"I would say both…" Maura turned so she could look up at Jane. She was met with a smile that was framed by two deep set dimples and she felt a surge of arousal flow through her. "Has anyone ever told how very sexy these are?" She reached up to touch the dimples.

Now it was Jane's turn to blush at the unexpected compliment. She grabbed Maura's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it gently. "I guess it's my turn to blush…"

"Can I ask you something Jane?" Maura shifted so she was now fully facing Jane who nodded at her to continue. "Are you ready for this? I mean…really ready?"

The uncertainty in Maura's eyes almost broke Jane's heart so she leaned forward and placed her lips to the softest lips she had ever felt before. The kiss was slow and unhurried as Maura's tongue traced Jane's bottom lip asking permission for more. Reaching up with both hands, Jane cupped Maura's cheeks and ran her thumbs along the smooth skin she found there. She pulled away from Maura's mouth just enough to look down into eyes clouded with a desire she knew matched her own. With tender strokes, she rubbed Maura's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. "How about we go upstairs and I show you how ready I am…" Her mouth was on Maura's again before she could finish her sentence. This time there was an urgency that there hadn't been before. She shivered as she opened her mouth to accept the velvety softness of Maura's tongue as it brushed against her own. Her hands moved down Maura's neck to the hollow of her throat where fingertips began to lightly caress.

"Oh…God…yes…" Maura was breathless with anticipation as she moved her hands to Jane's hips in an effort to pull her closer. The feeling of Jane's mouth moving over her own, exploring and tasting put Maura in a sexual haze, one that was almost impenetrable…almost, until the shrill ring of Jane's cell phone broke through.

"No…" Jane growled when she pulled away from Maura. She leaned her forehead against Maura's closing her eyes in an attempt to steady her breathing. "This can't be happening…"

Maura followed suit as she too closed her eyes saying a silent prayer that the phone would stop ringing but the dread that was building in the pit of her stomach indicated that she already knew that it wouldn't.

"Rizzoli…" Jane hissed into the receiver through clinched teeth. When her eyes met Maura's they were filled with a silent apology as she continued to quietly listen to what was being said on the other end. "Yeah…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "We'll be there as soon as we can…"

"Another one?" Maura's eyes were filled with the distress she couldn't hide.

All thoughts of what they had been about to do disappeared as Maura shifted into medical examiner mode and Jane into detective mode. She was so caught up in going over her mental check list of what she needed to do that she almost didn't notice the crooked smile that Jane was directing her way. Jane's hands were still resting against her neck, her thumb still brushing against the soft skin of Maura's throat.

"I don't know what evil force is trying to keep us apart, but I sure wish it'd take a vacation." Jane gave a self-depreciative chuckle.

Bringing her hands up to rest on Jane's, Maura could only nod her agreement. After giving the hands beneath her own a gentle squeeze, she leaned forward and gave Jane a quick but meaningful kiss before pulling away from her. "Let's just concentrate on getting through the night…I have a feeling it's going to be another twenty-four-hour day for us." She let out a tired sigh. They had already been up for sixteen hours and Maura didn't doubt it would be another sixteen before they would see sleep again. "If you'll get the coffee started, I'll get changed and grab my medical bag."

"Do you want a shot of espresso in it?" Jane asked as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen. She only had one thing on her mind and that was to get through the next twelve hours without falling on her face from exhaustion.

"Yes…that would be heavenly…" Maura said over her shoulder as she headed towards the stairs and her room to change.

"Maur…?" Jane called out causing Maura to stop to look over at her. "I'm really sorry this keeps happening…"

"I am too…but it isn't your fault you know. We just need to put an end to this once and for all so we can go on with our lives…and no one else loses theirs." Maura let out a sad sigh. "Rain check?" She gave Jane a hopeful smile.

"Absolutely…" Jane smiled back before disappearing into the kitchen to make them some much needed coffee to get them through the night.

Handing Maura her travel cup with coffee in it, Jane reached over to open the door only to find something unexpected waiting for them on the other side. She stopped to stare at the picture of her and Maura affixed to the door with the stainless steel blade of a scalpel. Maura's presence next to her caused her flinch slightly as she continued to stare at the offending object. All at once, everything she had been feeling over the past few weeks came crashing down over her with no warning. The coffee cup she had been holding slipped from her hand, meeting with its demise as it shattered against the front steps. Hot liquid splashed across Jane's slacks but she didn't even notice because everything around her had started to close in making it nearly impossible for her comprehend what she was looking at. She could feel herself being pulled back into the house with movements that were sluggish as if she were underwater. The touch of Maura's hands on her shoulders didn't register as she blinked back the frustrated tears that threatened to fall. Her uneven breathing was causing a multitude of bright white dots to invaded her vision and dance around in a frenzied whirlwind. She could see Maura's lips moving but she couldn't make out what was being said. Fear gripped at her heart, squeezing what breath she had left from her lungs and her vision grew dim. On shaky legs, she allowed herself to be led to the living room where she was gently pushed down until she was sitting on the couch. It wasn't until she looked back up to see Maura's fearful expression that everything came rushing back to her in a whoosh.

"Jane…Jane…? Come back to me…" Maura's voice was filled with panic as she knelt down in front of Jane so they were eye level. She hadn't noticed the picture stuck to the front door when Jane had handed her the coffee mug and it wasn't until she heard the shattering of porcelain on cement that she realized that something terrible had happened. When she saw the picture and the scalpel, she had instinctively reached into her bad to grab some latex gloves but when she looked at Jane, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Jane's eyes were as wide as saucers, the brown almost completely engulfed by the black of her pupils as they dilated in fear. The terror she saw etched on Jane's face was so intense she thought she might be sick but when Jane started to wobble unsteadily she pushed her own fear down. Her only concern had been to get Jane back into the house and off of her shaky legs. Reaching deep down, Maura pulled herself together and did just that.

"How…how could…" Jane's voice cracked with unguarded emotion as she stared blankly over Maura's shoulder.

"Jane…please…I need you to come back to me." Maura placed her hands on either side of Jane's face and forced her to look at her. "Honey…you're alright…we're alright…" The desperate plea was clear in Maura's voice as she stared into Jane's vacant eyes.

Blinking a few times, Jane brought her attention to Maura who was on a slow road to full blown panic. "Maura…how could he have been here…while we were…" Jane's shut her eyes to the thought of what they had been about to do and the thought of that monster being just outside the door made her sick to her stomach. "I feel sick…" She mumbled. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Her voice sounded hoarse as she bent over, grabbing her stomach to stop the wave of nausea that washed over her.

"Here…" Maura handed her a waste basket that had been by the front door. She had seen the greenish pallor of Jane's skin indicating that her level of nausea was overwhelming her so she had grabbed the waste basket on the way to the living room as a precaution. Holding Jane's hair back as she leaned over and lost what they had just had for dinner, she tried to murmur words of comfort. When Jane had finally finished expelling everything from her stomach, Maura pulled out her cell phone and hit her speed dial for Korsak. "Korsak…" She sighed heavily as she waited for him to speak. "Detective Rizzoli and I won't be able to make it…" The questions came quick, one after the other never really giving her the chance to answer each one individually. She waited patiently for Korsak's voice to go from angry to full of concern. "No…we're alright. Call Dr. Vivian Sanchez and Detective Hale to take out places. Yes…that's right…but you will need to send someone over to my place to gather some evidence. I think one of my interns should do. Yes…I will make sure they keep up with the chain of evidence." Maura was in the zone as her mind processed what she needed to do. "Oh…yes…there was a picture of Jane and I stuck to my front door with a scalpel." Her voice faltered slightly as the image of Jane, so filled with fear in those first few moments came back to her. Korsak's voice became shrill and urgent on the other end as Maura reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose in an effort to stave off the headache that was threatening. "No as you can expect…she isn't taking it well…we need to rest Korsak. Jane needs sleep…I'm afraid she won't be of much use to any of us if she doesn't." She tried to explain. "I understand…" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she glanced at Jane who was holding her head in her hands trying to slow down her breathing. "I've never seen her like this Vince…she needs some time. Please…can't you handle this?" The plea in Maura's voice was loud and clear as she quietly listened to Korsak. "Thank you." She let out a breath of relief. "I will…I promise. Goodnight Vince." With that out of the way, she pondered what her next move should be.

Jane had sat silent barely listening to the one sided conversation that Maura was having. She didn't care what was being said because it didn't seem important to her. Everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion, including herself as it was all she could do to keep herself sitting upright. When the tremors started shaking her body she let out a muffled sob as she tried to force herself to stop. The more she tried to stop thought, the more she shook until her whole body shook causing her teeth to chatter. "Maura…" She groaned feeling helpless for the first time in a very long time.

"Oh, Jane…" Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's trembling body in an effort to still the shaking that had taken over. "Come on…let's get you into a warm shower…" She said as she pulled Jane from the couch.

"What's happening to me?" Jane's eyes were wide with fear as she held onto Maura for support.

"I think you're going into shock Jane…" Maura's voice was soft and soothing as she led Jane up the stairs. She knew that the lab techs wouldn't be there for at least forty-five minutes. It was almost the middle of the night and they would have to find someone to go back to the lab and gather the equipment needed to properly process the evidence. There would be enough time to get Jane in the shower and into bed before she would have to deal with people at her door.

"I can't stop shaking Maura…" Jane let the tears fall as she clung to Maura.

"I know sweat heart…I'm going to get a hot shower started for you. It should help…" Maura held onto Jane tighter as they climbed the stairs together.

"You'll stay with me…?" The question was as innocent as the plea in Jane's voice.

"Of course…" Maura could feel Jane's skin growing cold and clammy as she touched her cheek.

"I just…I just don't understand…how can he be back…I killed him…" Jane was mumbling as they stepped into Maura's large master bathroom. She was shaking so bad that she couldn't even unbutton her shirt as Maura started the shower. "Oh God Maura…what's happening to me…?" The panic in her voice filled every corner of the room.

"You're going to be okay Jane…" Taking the trembling hands within her own, Maura brought them up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the backs of each one. "Let me help…" She turned her attention to unbuttoning Jane's shirt afraid that if she looked into those dark brown eyes filled with pain and confusion she might not be able to maintain her calm façade. As her own hands trembled under the strain of the situation, she slowly and methodically unbuttoned Jane's shirt until she found herself slipping it off of Jane's shoulders. The steam from the hot water was beginning to fill the room around them as she fumbled with Jane's belt before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. She helped Jane step out of the pants before looking up to find that Jane had a blank look on her face. Maura could tell that Jane was just going through the motions and in an effort to lighten the mood she tried to smile up at her. "I thought we'd be doing this under different circumstances…" The hands that were holding onto her shoulders for balance gave a gentle squeeze and Jane's eyes sharpened as they finally came to focus on Maura.

"Thank you…" Jane let out a heavy breath. Even though she was still shaking, the warm steam that moved around her made her feel better as did the feeling of having Maura by her side. When Maura made to move away from her, Jane held onto her shoulder tighter. "Wait…don't leave." Her voice started to rise in panic again.

"I'm not leaving Jane…I just thought you'd like some privacy while you finished getting undressed and into the shower. I'll just stand out here while you warm up…" Maura started to say as she moved to lean against the sink.

Jane just nodded dumbly as she began to shed the rest of her clothes without any preamble. The only thing she wanted at this point was to feel the hot water cascading over skin washing away everything that the day had thrown her way.

Even though Maura had caught glimpses of Jane without her clothes, she hadn't been prepared to witness Jane strip down right in front of her so quickly. It had been her intention to turn around until Jane had stepped into the shower but suddenly Jane was standing in front of her in all her naked glory and even though Maura couldn't stop herself from giving an appraising look, she knew this was not the time or place to give in to her libido. It had been a fleeting feeling that quickly disappeared as she watched Jane wrap her arms around herself in an attempt at self-preservation and her heart broke for the sight before her. She watched as Jane moved towards the shower before giving a glance over her shoulder to make sure Maura was still there. Giving a quick nod towards the shower, Maura returned Jane's questioning look with an encouraging smile. "Go on…I'll be right here."

When Jane stopped at the shower door, she shook her head and spoke without turning around. "No Maura…I need…" She hesitated before continuing. "I need you with me…I don't want to be alone…I just can't…" Jane's breath started to come quick as she tried to stop the flow of tears that began again.

"Okay…Okay…" Maura said in a soothing voice as she quickly moved to stand behind Jane. "I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere." She said as she started to pull her clothes off. At any other time, the moment would have held the wonder and newness of the exploration of each other's bodies. Instead Maura found herself wrapping her arms around Jane's waist as she reached for the shower door to open it so they could both step inside. When the steam and hot water hit her skin, goose bumps raced up and down her arms and legs causing her to shiver. It should have been the feeling Jane's skin against her own that caused her to shiver but her only thoughts as she encircled Jane in her arms from behind was that of comfort and solace. Molding herself to Jane's strong back, she rested her cheek against the space between Jane's shoulder blades. Relief washed over her like the water that cascaded over both of them when she felt Jane's shaking ebb and her breathing becoming more regular. "Are you here with me?" She whispered as her lips skimmed across the wet skin close to her mouth.

Jane placed her hands on top of the hands that were rested at her hips. "I want to be Maura…I really do…" She dropped her head and let out heavy sigh. The hot water streamed down over her hair plastering it to her face before she reached up to push it away.

"Here…" Maura moved away and reached for the shampoo. "Let me wash your hair…" Squeezing some soap into the palm of her hand, she waited patiently for Jane to tilt her head back so she could run her fingers through the wet strands.

"Um…'k…" Jane murmured as she tilted her head back. She placed her hands on the walls across from her so she didn't lose her balance as Maura proceeded to lather up the shampoo and run her soapy hands through Jane's hair.

Maura could feel the tension draining from Jane's body as she helped her rinse away the soap from her hair. She watched as the bubbles ran down Jane's back in ribbons before sliding down her legs and pooling at her feet. The sight mesmerized her causing her thoughts to drift to how different things should have been in that moment and she was overcome with sadness. As her hands glided down over Jane's hair, along strong shoulders and finally coming to rest on Jane's hips it was all she could do not to touch her the way she wanted to. When she felt Jane stiffen under her touch, Maura thought she had done something wrong and pulled away only to have Jane grab her hands to bring them back around her waist.

"I need to call Korsak…I need to get the evidence…" Jane stammered as reason came back to her. "Maura, we have to stop this…"

"I've already taken care of everything…" Maura relaxed her body against Jane's, allowing her hands to rest beneath Jane's. "I talked to Vince…everything had been taken care of…"

"I feel like such an idiot…" Jane turned in Maura's arms and allowed herself to be wrapped in Maura's embrace.

"Nonsense Jane…" Maura couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath that Jane's movement caused as their bodies pressed together again. "Will you please let me take care of you…"

Jane didn't answer the question right away as tears welled up in her eyes again. The feeling of being wrapped in Maura's arms overwhelmed her. The intensity of the moment took her breath away as she welcomed the comfort that Maura was offering. When she couldn't find her voice to answer the question, she nodded her head before burying her face against the crook of Maura's neck.

"It will be okay…I promise…everything will be okay." Maura said through gritted teeth as she willed her body not to respond to the feeling of Jane moving against her, seeking the comfort she was offering. As the fear she had felt earlier began to pass, it was replaced by anger. She was angry at the world outside her door, a world that was filled with an evil that had somehow marked them as a target for its own sick game. It was a game she refused to lose and her resolve only strengthened the longer they stood holding on to each other under the water that flowed over their bodies. When the water grew cold on their skin, Maura wrapped herself in a towel before doing the same to Jane. The blank expression had returned to Jane's face and Maura knew that it was going to be a long, sleepless night for both of them. Whoever was out there trying to torment them had won this round, but Maura made a silent promise that this would end and it would end soon. In her heart she knew that Jane's psyche wouldn't survive another brush with the one person she feared the most in this world. It would seem that even in death, Charles Hoyt was somehow able to reach out to grip Jane with the cold terror that could possibly break her and Maura vowed it would never happen again.


	14. Chapter 14

*Okay…these are always the hardest chapters for me to write…with that being said, I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 14

Maura took one last look over her shoulder at Jane's sleeping form and let out a tired sigh. As quietly as she could, she slipped from the room closing the door behind her. It had taken some time but Jane's shaking had finally subsided and her breathing had regulated as she lay in Maura's arms until falling asleep. The fact that Jane had even been able to fall asleep astounded her but Maura wasn't going to question what she considered to be a stroke of luck at this point. Having to leave Jane alone had almost broken Maura's heart but she had work to do and she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible so she could return before Jane realized she was gone.

There was a light knock on the front door as Maura made her way down the stairs taking them two at a time. It surprised her that she still had the energy to move with the agility needed to accomplish such a task, bringing a smile to her face. She had on her yoga pants and one of Jane's worn out Red Sox sweatshirts that she always wore on those lazy days they spent on the couch together. Taking a deep breath, she marveled at how much she loved being surrounded by Jane's scent. The spicy, woodsy fragrance tickled her nose as she took another deep breath when she got near the bottom of the stairs.

The knocking continued but a little louder causing Maura to move quicker until she finally found herself opening the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Lorelei standing on the other side with another lab tech, a young man she didn't recognize. It surprised her to find the young woman standing with her equipment bag slung over one shoulder with a slightly dazed look on her face. Lorelei's long, auburn hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt over a tank top. Dark, wire rimmed glasses sat perched on the end of her nose where they had precariously slipped down to. Peering over the frames, Lorelei gave Maura a crooked grin as she waited for Maura to speak first.

"Lorelei…" Maura smiled as she reached out take the bag from the tired looking young woman. "Haven't you worked enough hours today?" She couldn't stop herself from giving an apprising once over. There was a casual air about Lorelei that brought Jane to Maura's mind as she stepped back to study the young woman. It looked good on Lorelei, almost as good as it looked on Jane causing Maura to clear her throat nervously.

"Well, when the call came in I was still in the lab so I told them I'd take care of it." Lorelei anxiously pushed her glasses further up her nose so she could get a better look at Maura. "I suppose I don't need to ask what you need help with…" She nodded towards the scalpel and picture. "What a strange thing to leave but I suppose it stands to reason…" Her voice trailed off when she realized that Maura wasn't listening.

Maura didn't say anything at first, her attention riveted to the bag as she reached in to retrieve some gloves and evidence bags. "If you'd take a few pictures before I remove and bag them I'd appreciate it and you can dust for prints…" She nodded at the young man who stood mute behind Lorelei. He had a terrified look on his face as if the last thing he wanted to do was what was being asked of him.

"This is Kevin…he's kinda new…" Lorelei rolled her eyes as the young man moved around her to set his bag down. With a nod of her head she began to take pictures with the camera that hung around her neck. It didn't take long and soon Maura was removing the scalpel and picture, placing them into the bags and carefully sealing them.

"I'll go ahead and log this in…" Maura said as she dug deeper into the bag to find the paper log buried at the bottom. "Would you mind dropping them off at the lab on your way home?" She asked as she stepped away from the front door to allow Lorelei to enter. "Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait for…Kevin…is it?" She tried to give him a reassuring smile when he looked up and nodded, his cheeks coloring at her sudden attention.

"Only if you were planning on making some for yourself…" Lorelei tried to smile but only succeeded in giving a lopsided grin.

"Um…sure…" It hadn't been her intention to have any coffee herself but Maura thought it was the least she could do for this young woman who had come out in the middle of night to work.

"You have a nice home Dr. Isles…" Lorelei said as she followed Maura into the kitchen her eyes wide with wonder at having been invited into the home of her idol. It was exactly as she had pictured it, elegant but understated with that comfortable 'lived in' feeling.

"Thank you…" Maura moved around the kitchen quietly as she thought about what had happened earlier. She wanted nothing more than to be with Jane and her smile tensed as images of a very naked Jane came to her mind. Again she cleared her throat in an effort to rid her mind of thoughts that had insinuated themselves into her mind.

"I saw the broken coffee cup on the front porch, but I assumed that happened later…" Lorelei let out a slightly exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry Dr. Isles but I just don't understand what's happening…"

"This has to do with the case Detective Rizzoli and I have been working on…" Maura said absent-mindedly as she continued to shuffle around gathering what she needed to make coffee. It was all she could do to keep her hands busy.

"The serial killer case?" Lorelei took a seat at the kitchen bar when Maura nodded towards the chair indicating she should sit. "But I still don't understand…are you and Detective Rizzoli targets?"

Looking up, her mouth set in a grim line, Maura gaged how much she should reveal to Lorelei. There had been a leak at their station which was why they moved around, not staying in one lab too long for anyone to put the pieces together. "I can't really discuss the specifics with you Lorelei…in fact…I will have to insist that you and…Kevin…keep this confidential. It is of the utmost importance that no one finds out about it." She glanced up to give Lorelei a stern look.

"I understand…" Lorelei coughed nervously as she allowed the gravity of the moment to sink in. "I suppose after the bottle and roses…" She started to say but quickly backtracked when Maura looked up in surprise. "Um…sorry…I was the one to log it into evidence…"

"Well, again…please don't discuss this with anyone." The frown that marred Maura's forehead made her look even more tired than she was and it caused Lorelei to shift uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny. Something in the back of Maura's mind was nagging at her but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Sifting through the last few days of work, she tried to figure out what it was about Lorelei's statement that had caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Is Detective Rizzoli here?" Lorelei asked as her eyes fell on Jane's jacket which was slung over one of the chairs at the bar. It had been an attempt to change the subject and it had the desired effect when Maura's attention turned to the chair where Jane's jacket lay.

"Why do you ask?" Maura's voice held the hint of suspicion.

"Um…her jacket…" Lorelei pointed to the jacket.

"Yes…she is..." Maura went back to concentrating on fixing the coffee.

"Where is she?" Lorelei looked around as if she had somehow missed seeing Jane when she came in. When her eyes came back to Maura she blushed a dark red.

"She's resting right now…" Maura bit the inside of her cheek to try and fight back the frustration at having to continue a conversation she hadn't wanted to start in the first place.

"Really…?" The look of curiosity said it all as did the frown that creased Lorelei's forehead as she looked away from Maura.

"Really…" Maura's voice held an edge to it that indicated she was through with the direction their conversation was headed. She knew that Lorelei had a crush on Jane, but it had passed the cute stage and moved into the creepy stage. "Listen Lorelei…my private life is not open for discussion, especially with an intern, so I would appreciate it we could move onto another subject."

Lorelei opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she were trying to decide what to say, changing her mind each time she opened her mouth only to close it again. Her face turned red again at the not so gentle admonishment and she gave a quick nod in response, words having failed her at the moment.

"Sorry…" Maura turned around and ran her fingers through her hair letting out an exhausted exhale of breath. "I'm just really tired…"

"No Dr. Isles…I'm sorry for prying. It's none of my business." Lorelei finally found her voice. "Look, um…can I take a raincheck on that coffee. I think Kevin'll be about done and I should get this stuff back to the lab and head home…" She stammered as she jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and started to back away towards the door not quiet able to make eye contact anymore.

Maura stopped what she was doing and gave a grateful smile in return. "Sure, but promise me that you will take tomorrow off…you've been putting in way too many hours. When do you have time to study?"

"Oh…I manage…" Lorelei gave a crooked grin as she pushed her glasses up again, finally meeting Maura's eyes.

"Well, thanks for coming by…just make sure you follow the chain of evidence when you log it in at the station." Maura opened the front door and leaned against it as her body screamed at her to get some much needed rest. "Remember what I said…take a day or two off…please." She watched as Kevin scurried about packing his bag up before scampering off after Lorelei.

"Okay…" Lorelei gave a bashful smile over her shoulder. "Um…tell Detective Rizzoli I said hi…"

"Yeah…I'll get right on that…" Maura mumbled under breath as she closed the door. With a heavy sigh of exhaustion, she turned to head up the stairs to where Jane was hopefully still a sleep.

Quietly, Maura slipped into her bedroom to find that Jane hadn't moved a muscle. She had left the bathroom light on with the door partially closed so she could see when she came back. Shadows cast around the room and fell across Jane, hiding her face in the darkness that Maura's eyes were trying to adjust to. Pulling the sweat shirt off, she tossed it towards the hamper but missed. She just shrugged her shoulders, too tired to worry about picking it up as she took quiet steps towards the bed.

"Where'd you go?" Jane's voice was thick with sleep, breaking the silence.

"I had to take care of a few things…" Maura pulled the sheets back and settled down next to Jane on the bed. She laid on her back and stared up at the dark ceiling, her thoughts drifting to the feeling of Jane moving alongside her. "I'm sorry though…I didn't want to leave you alone."

"S'okay…I'm just glad you're back." Jane mumbled as she shifted closer to Maura. "Everything okay?"

"Yes…" Maura stiffened slightly when she felt the feather light touch of Jane's fingers moving along the bare skin of her arm. "Jane…I don't think it would be a good idea for us…" She started to say. She feared that the trauma of the situation they found themselves in was a slippery slope that would be difficult to try to safely navigate.

"Shhh…" Jane whispered into Maura's ear as her body moved closer still. "I'm okay, really…I just want to finally feel you…" She paused as her fingers moved up and over Maura's shoulder to her neck. She kept her eyes closed which only heightened her sense of touch and as she moved closer, she could feel the body heat emanating off of Maura in gentle waves that lulled what remained of the tempest of emotions they had both experienced earlier. All that was left in its wake was the need to touch and be touched in return.

The soft whispered words that tickled Maura's ear took her by surprise. She hadn't realized how close Jane had gotten until their bodies were touching. Her resolve was slowly crumbling under the soft caress that had come to rest along the hollow of her throat. The quiet moan that escaped her lips only emboldened Jane more and before she knew what was happening warm lips found her own in the dark shadows that surrounded them. "Oh, Jane…"

Ummm…" Jane pulled back just enough for her lips to lightly skim over Maura's. She allowed her nose to brush against Maura's as her lips continued to move over the one's beneath her own. Opening her eyes, she tried to convey that everything would be alright with a gentle smile. "It's going to be okay Maur…we're going to be okay."

"Are you sure about this?" Maura closed her eyes as Jane's mouth continued to move over her cheek before coming to rest at her ear. A gentle nibble at her earlobe caused her to shiver eliciting a light chuckle from Jane.

Jane placed her elbow next to Maura's pillow and propped herself up so she could look down at her. The dim light that seeped in around them illuminated Maura's face just enough for Jane to see the look of uncertainty that marred an otherwise perfect picture. Reaching over to take Maura's hand in her own, she brought it to her mouth to place a gentle kiss on the back of trembling fingers. Without breaking eye contact, Jane moved their joined hands down to place a palm against the space between her breasts where her heart lay. "If this doesn't convince you…" She pressed Maura's hand against her chest to allow her to feel the rapid beating of her heart before moving their joined hands lower. "Then maybe this will…"

When Maura felt the evidence of Jane's desire paint her fingertips, she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Any resolve she may have been trying to hold onto dissolved when she felt Jane move to cover her body with her own. Opening her eyes, Maura watched in wonder as Jane moved to straddle her hips. With one swift movement, the t-shirt Jane was wearing disappeared leaving nothing but a lean and muscular body hovering above her. The sexual haze she that had taken ahold of her was making it nearly impossible for her to focus on anything other than the feeling of Jane's body against hers. So lost in the moment, she wondered if perhaps she was dreaming.

"Please…tell me you want this…that this is okay…" The words came out in a plea as Jane's breath washed over Maura's skin leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"Yesss…" Maura hissed through clenched teeth as her hands moved to Jane's hips. "I want this…" She leaned forward and tilted her head up to capture Jane's lips. The kiss was filled with a desperate need she had never experienced before. "I…want…you…" She said in-between kisses.

Strands of long, dark silky hair trailed over Maura's skin as Jane moved from her mouth to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Maura's fingers found refuge within the tangle of curls that swept across her face and down to the hallow of her throat. The warmth of Jane's mouth set a fire that blazed a trail wherever she touched leaving Maura with the need for more. It was almost too much when Jane sat up, pushing her hair to one side and away from her face so she could look down at Maura again. Flexing fingers against the warm skin along Jane's hips, Maura hesitated briefly before slowly sliding her hands up Jane's sides. She took her time exploring the landscape of Jane's abdominal muscles as her thumbs moved higher until she was brushing the underside of the supple curves of Jane's breasts. She continued to run her thumbs up and over gentle swells until one brushed against a dusky nipple, marveling at how it hardened under her touch. The feeling of Jane arching into her clouded Maura's thoughts with longing and it was all she could do not to flip Jane over and take what she wanted, but the slow incessant grinding of Jane's hips against her own indicated that Jane wanted…no, needed to be in control. She closed her eyes and let out a low moan as her hands continued to map a course along Jane's skin moving over peaks and valleys that Maura wanted to commit to memory. Unable to deny herself any longer, Maura pulled herself up into a sitting position as Jane continued to straddle her with a knee on either side of her hips. The gravity of the moment and what they were about to do hit Maura harder than she had expected. Moving her arms around Jane's waist, she pulled until her cheek was pressed against the space between Jane's breasts resting against the rapid heartbeat she could still feel lingering in the palm of her hand. Maura melted into the sensation of Jane threading her fingers through her hair as she continued to rock against her, slow and steady. When she let out a heavy sigh, Maura marveled again as she watched Jane's nipple harden under her exhale of warm breath. It intrigued her to see how Jane's body reacted and she couldn't stop herself from moving her mouth over until the firm bud was covered by her lips. The sound of Jane's moan had her digging her fingers into the naked back she was clinging to as her tongue traced a path along firm flesh until her mouth found Jane's other breast. In that moment she lost herself in the feeling and taste of Jane against her lips and tongue and it wasn't until she felt her head being tilted up that she realized Jane was speaking to her. She blinked a few times to clear away the haze to find Jane looking down at her, face flushed and dark eyes flashing with need. It was almost enough to push her over the edge. The fire that raced through her body had ignited into an inferno, the likes of which she had never known before and the feeling of Jane moving against her had her body teetering at the edge. It was something she had never experienced before by just touching someone.

"Baby…what is it?" Jane hesitated as she looked down into eyes filled with surprise.

"Oh…God…no, don't stop…" Maura's fingers dug deeper into Jane's back as she struggled to speak. The plea caused Jane to continue the slow, incessant grind that was driving Maura to the brink. "You feel so good…don't stop…" Her voice trailed off as the words got stuck in her throat.

Jane moved her hands around to frame Maura's face as she leaned down to kiss her. Her tongue traced along Maura's bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted. As Maura's mouth moved over her own and their tongues brushed against each other, Jane moved her hands down to the hem of Maura's t-shirt and began to pull it up over her head. "I need to feel your skin against mine…" Jane said when she broke the kiss to pull the shirt all the way off, much to Maura's protest. But the protest quickly disappeared when their breasts brushed together causing them both to shiver at the contact. And before Jane knew it, Maura's mouth had moved back down to tease a taut nipple. As Maura's tongue continued to brush against Jane's skin with soft, gentle strokes she could feel herself being pushed towards the edge. It was the feeling of that warm, wet tongue that almost sent her over and it caused her to grip the back of Maura's hair to pull her away. "Slow…down…please…" Jane said breathlessly as she fought her way back from the sexual haze that was threatening to pull her under. "I…need…" She looked down into Maura's eyes. "I need you…inside…"

When Maura heard the words fall from Jane's lips, she quickly brought her right hand around. Running her fingers along Jane's stomach, she could feel the muscles twitch under her touch. She looked up one last time seeking confirmation that this was indeed what Jane wanted and she got her answer when Jane grabbed her hand, placing it where she needed it most. As she complied with Jane's request, their mouths found each other's again. She held on with her left arm as Jane moved against her, their rhythm picking up with each thrust and stroke until she could feel Jane cresting.

At the feeling of Maura slipping inside of her, Jane's body took over. The quickening pace of their movements against each other was bringing her to the brink quicker than anything she had ever experienced before. When Maura's mouth and tongue found hers it was all she could do to hang on, wanting to prolong the onslaught of sensation that filled her. But then finally, she shattered into a millions pieces of glowing warmth that ebbed and flowed over her like a summer rainstorm before she collapsed into Maura's waiting arms.

Maura held on for dear life as Jane fell over the edge into her arms. At almost the same moment, her world ignited into a shower of colored lights that flashed and flickered behind her closed eyes. She had always considered her sexual experience to be varied but nothing could compare to the intensity of the moment she and Jane had just shared. The feeling of Jane's body surrounding her, tightening around her, made her feel powerful in a way she had never known before. If the world ended tomorrow, Maura would die knowing what a wonder it was to hold Jane in the moments before and after their souls had collided and she never wanted to know a day without it. "That's never happened to me before…" Maura looked up into dark, sleepy eyes. Her breath was coming as quick as her words.

"What?" Jane asked as she relaxed against Maura's body reveling in the warmth that seeped from Maura into her.

"I've never had an orgasm from just touching someone…and never…never so fast…" Maura gave a weak smile before nestling her face against the crook of Jane's neck.

"Wow…" Jane reached down to cup Maura's face to force her to look up again. "I didn't realize you…um…wow…" The wonder in her voice was followed by an almost shy smile. The moments leading up to their love-making had been fraught with tension and fear but the minute Maura had slipped into bed next to her, Jane knew she had never wanted anything more in her life. The tender yet tentative touch of Maura's fingers as they moved over her skin had released a craving she never thought would be sated. And as love poured forth from Maura, it filled Jane up in a way she had never expected it to. She felt complete by that love and it made her realized she wouldn't be able to live without it any longer.

"You're absolutely radiant Jane…your beauty humbles me." Maura turned her head to kiss the hand that still cupped her face. "It almost frightens me to realize how much I need you…" She closed her eyes as the backs of Jane's fingers stroked along her cheek before grazing her lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you…do you?" Jane used her index finger to turn Maura's head so they could look each other in the eyes again. She tried to convey how much she loved Maura in that one look.

"I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me…" The smile that slid across Maura's face was both playful and bashful. "Being with you like this…it's something I've thought about…even dreamt about. I'm just sorry it was over so fast…" The smile slipped into a crooked grin.

"Ummmm…we have all night Maur…all night to explore each other…" Jane leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Maura's lips. "And right now…" She pulled back so she could push Maura down onto her back. "I need you to be naked…" Climbing off of the hips she had been straddling, she quickly reached down and pulled Maura's yoga pants down. "And this time, we'll take it slow…very, very slow…" Jane whispered as she covered Maura's body with her own.

"Ummm…slow sounds very good, but I think that it's my turn to be on top…" Maura shifted her weight until she had rolled them over pinning Jane down on her back. "That's much better…" She smiled down at the surprised look on Jane's face. "And for the record…I love you too." It was the last thing Maura said before she lost herself to the sensation and feeling of Jane wrapped around her. The only thing that mattered to her was the pleasure that poured from her into Jane and nothing could take that away, not even the looming uncertainty of what waited for them outside Maura's door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The smell of coffee filtering through the streaming sunlight woke Maura from a sound sleep. She let out a contented sigh as her eyes fluttered open to find dark hair mingled with her own as her and Jane shared the same pillow. The feeling of Jane wrapped around her was something she could get used to and she hoped that her mornings would always be like this. It took a few minutes for her to realized that if Jane was wrapped in her arms, asleep, she couldn't be downstairs making coffee and fear rippled through her waking Jane.

"What's wrong?" Jane murmured, her voice low and thick with sleep.

"Someone is downstairs making coffee I think…" Maura started to untangle herself from Jane's hold.

"No…you stay here…I'll go see…." Jane gave Maura a gentle push as she sprang from the bed.

"Wait…" Maura called out causing Jane to stop.

"What?" Jane huffed impatiently.

"You need to put something on." Maura nodded towards Jane's naked figure.

"Oh, yeah…" Jane gave her a crooked grin as she reached for a shirt to pull over her body. As she pulled the garment over her head, she stopped midway to listen as another unidentified sound came from downstairs.

"Jane…" Maura called out again, her eyes wide with fear.

"Maur….?" Jane huffed impatiently.

"Please be careful." Maura couldn't hide the concern from her voice.

All Jane could do was nod as she pulled her gun from the drawer where she had stowed it away the night before. Grasping her Glock 19 firmly in her left hand, she pulled a fully loaded magazine along with it before inserting it into the magazine well. She pushed until she heard the familiar click that indicated it was securely in place. A satisfied smile crept along her lips as she glanced over at Maura who still had a frightened look on her face.

"Do you really think you'll need that?" Maura's voice was a soft whisper. "I don't suspect someone who would do us harm would make us coffee…"

"I'm not taking any chances Maura…" Jane said as she pulled back on the rear slide to chamber a bullet before releasing and using her thumb to turn off the safety.

"Okay…but please promise me that you'll be careful and you won't do anything rash…" Maura watched as Jane held the pistol high on the grip with her trigger finger down the side at the ready.

"I will…" Jane gave a weak smile as she attempted to throw a nonchalant wink over her shoulder in Maura's direction.

Leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom, Jane extended her arms out in front of her. Her right wrist was locked as her left hand relaxed against the familiar weight of her Glock establishing a strong two handed grip. As she moved through the doorway and into the hall, her arms stayed extended towards an unknown target. She squared her shoulders and bent her arms just a little as she moved into the stairwell closing in on whoever happened to be downstairs. Her hands were steady as she took one step at a time, stopping and cocking her head to the side each time she heard something new. When she reached the bottom step, her adrenaline had kicked in and the smell of the freshly brewed coffee that Maura had mentioned earlier couldn't penetrate the fierce concentration that made her such a good cop.

With gun extended out in front of her, she rounded a corner and focused through the rear sight notch only to find her mother frozen with freight staring back, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"What the hell Ma!" Jane bellowed as she slipped the safety back on with her thumb and dropped her arms to her sides. "I coulda shot you!"

Angela stood silent for a moment as she willed her heart to slow down. The withering glare she was receiving from Jane did little to chastise her, in fact it kind of made her mad. "That won't be necessary…" She did her best to glare back.

"Really? What are you doing?" Jane shifted her weight from one foot to the other as the gravity of what she could have done settled into the pit of her stomach. "You shouldn't be sneaking around down here like this."

"I'm sorry…but I don't think making coffee and breakfast is sneaking around. I do it all of the time…what's got you so jumpy?" Angela waved her wooden spoon in Jane's direction.

"Nothin'…" Jane mumbled unconvincingly. "Is it too much for Maura and I to have a little privacy?" She decided to change tactics.

"I don't think it's 'nothin' as you so eloquently put it…and no it isn't too much to ask for some privacy. But I do want to know what the hell all of that yellow police tape is doing blocking the front door. It looks like a crime scene…" Angela crossed her arms and waited for Jane to answer. "And I want the truth…"

"Look Ma, you know I can't give you the details but please know that I am doing everything to make sure that Maura is safe…" Jane started to say.

"Who's protecting you Jane?" Angela frowned at Jane's response.

"I got this Ma…" Jane lifted her gun up just enough for Angela to see again. "I promise…"

Angela was quiet for a minute as she tried to decide if she should push the issue or not. She hadn't gotten any answers from Frankie or Korsak and it was beginning to piss her off, but she also knew she had to be careful how she approached things with Jane. She worried everyday about the safety of her children but she also knew she had to trust them to make the right choices.

As they stood there staring at each other, Angela finally noticed what Jane was wearing. "Nice pajama's…" She said before turning her attention back to what was cooking on the stove.

Jane looked down to see that the hem of Maura's t-shirt barely covered the tops of her thighs. "What?" She stammered as she tugged at the way too short shirt to try to conceal the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Well…I think you look adorable…" Maura said from behind Jane causing her to spin around.

"Maura! I didn't give the all clear…" Jane frowned.

"It's alright…I heard you from upstairs, besides I smelled the coffee and food and knew it had to be Angela." Maura placed a quick kiss on Jane's slightly parted lips as she sauntered past. "Good morning Angela…something smells divine."

Maura's kiss had taken Jane by surprise causing her to freeze under the watchful gaze of her mother. She hadn't expected Maura to show up in the kitchen, let alone kiss her.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open like a fish out of water…go shower and put on some clothes…that fit." Angela gently admonished as she leaned towards Maura giving her a one armed hug.

With her eyes darting back and forth between her mother and Maura, Jane pondered when she had lost control of the situation. She also noticed that Maura had already taken a shower. Disappointment settled in the pit of her stomach because her plan to take a long, hot shower exploring more of Maura's body was now out of the question. The sudden appearance of her sullen expression accompanied by the light tinge of pink in her cheeks gave her thoughts away. Thank goodness her mother had her back to them both so she couldn't see what Maura could. But Maura was in no mood for mercy as she gave Jane a wicked grin and allowed her robe to slip open just enough for Jane to catch a glimpse of the curve of Maura's breast.

"I'm the one holding the gun and I'm not even the most dangerous person in the room." Jane muttered to herself when she felt her cheeks begin to burn with the full blush that now spread across her face.

"Maura, quit torturing my daughter and let her get something a little less reveling on…" Angela teased without turning around causing her and Maura to laugh.

"You do know that I'm still the only person holding a gun…?" Jane pouted as she wondered how her mother knew what had happened between her and Maura.

"Of course you are dear…" Angela appeased. "Now, get out of here before I have to use this…" She waved the wooden spoon around in the air.

"I hate you both…" Jane growled as she spun around on a heel to leave.

"Nice view…" Maura sighed.

"Yeah, well enjoy it while you can cuz I don't know when you'll get another chance to see it…" Jane called over her shoulder.

The response caused both Angela and Maura to laugh again. When Jane had finally disappeared up the stairs, Maura suddenly turned serious. "You don't think she's really mad do you?"

"Oh, she'll get over it soon enough, don't you worry." Angela gave Maura's hip a gentle bump with her own.

"Maybe I should…" Maura started to say but was quickly interrupted when Angela started to shake her head.

"No, no…" Angela insisted. "Just have a cup of coffee. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes; besides it will give us a chance to chat."

For some reason the tone of Angela's voice indicated that their chat would be more than just a casual, friendly howdy do. Suddenly Maura felt exposed and unsure of herself as she realized that Angela was going to ask about her relationship with Jane and she wasn't sure she was ready to broach that subject just yet. It was the easy smile and reassuring twinkle in Angela's eyes that set her at ease as she realized that she had nothing to hide, not anymore.

"So…is there something you'd like to share with me?" Angela eyed Maura over the rim of her coffee cup as she waited patiently for an answer.

Choking on her toast, Maura grabbed her orange juice to wash down the dry bread that had formed a lump in her throat. "Um…" She mumbled, not quite sure how to respond to Angela's direct question.

"Okay…let me rephrase that…are you sleeping with my daughter?" Angela set her cup down and gave Maura a pointed look.

This time Maura choked on her orange juice causing it to dribble down her chin in a most unrefined way. It was one thing to tease Jane in front of Angela but the question was both unexpected and unwelcomed. Wiping her face off, Maura tilted her head to regard Angela before answering. "Well…I think that is something you should ask Jane…" It was a risk to deflect Angela's question but it was one that Maura would gladly take.

"Fair enough…but I need to ask you one thing Maura…" Angela gave a curt nod when she realized that Maura wouldn't be as easy to break as she thought. "What are your intentions and do you love her?"

Blinking in surprise as the question sank in, Maura's lips twitched into a small smile. "My intention is to love her as long as she'll have me…" Even though she didn't directly answer Angela's last question, they both knew what she didn't have to say.

"Which will be a lifetime I imagine." Angela smiled as she picked her cup up and took another sip of coffee. "We both know that Jane doesn't do anything halfway…" When she brought the cup away from her lips, there was a smile there. "And I am very happy that you both finally realized what was staring you in the face."

"And what would that be?" Maura asked with a curious expression.

"That you're in love, meant for each other, soul mates…whatever you want to call it…" Angela sighed as she realized that her dream for Jane had finally come true. "Promise me that you'll take care of each other…"

"Always…" Maura reached over to take Angela's hand in her own.

"Jane won't tell me what's going on…" Angela started to say but held her hand up to stop Maura from interrupting. "And I know you can't either but I really need to know that you're both going to be alright…"

"I can't tell you that everything is going to be alright Angela but I can tell you that we are both doing everything in our power to make sure everyone comes out of this unscathed." Maura sighed.

"You know that I think of you as a daughter…and I love you like one too. You don't understand, it's just that I worry sometimes…especially when everyone around me won't tell me what's going on." Angela crossed her arms and frowned.

"I am truly sorry that our jobs have become a burden for you…I wish it didn't have to be so. I worry about Jane every time she leaves to make an arrest…it's like I can't breathe until I hear her voice…see her face again and know she's safe…" Maura gazed over Angela's shoulder as the gravity of her own words weighed heavily on her mind.

"I suppose you do understand." Angela mused as she took another sip of coffee.

They were quiet for a moment as they each contemplated what the other had said. It was something they had done many times before, sitting together having breakfast but there was something different about the silence between them.

"I'm happy for you, both…you know that right?" Angela finally spoke.

"Yes…and thank you for that." Maura leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to calling or at least knocking when I come over." Angela chuckled. "We don't want a repeat of this morning do we?"

"Most definitely not…" Maura sat up straighter when she saw Jane round the corner. She was wearing her dress slacks and a jacket over a freshly pressed white shirt. With a raised eyebrow, she silently questioned Jane's choice of attire if they were to spend the day at home as they had planned.

Seeing the question in Maura's eyes, Jane gave her an apologetic smile as she strode over to the table. Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders as she moved to stand behind her chair. Bending down, she placed a quick, but soft kiss to Maura's cheek before speaking. "Sorry sweet cheeks, but there's been a change in plans. Korsak called…they've got Peter in interrogation and her refuses to speak to anyone but me…"

"I'll go get dressed." Maura moved to stand and as she did, she found herself engulfed in Jane's arms and a whispered apology in her ear. With a soft smile she acknowledged and accepted the apology. "I think I'll give Viv a call and get her down to my office to go over the evidence from last…" She stopped herself before she could say more. "You know what I mean." Giving Jane's shoulder a quick pat she turned her attention to Angela. "Thank you for breakfast…and…um the nice talk." A crooked, almost shy grin crossed her lips as she headed towards the stairs leaving mother and daughter alone.

"So, why do I get the feeling you have been interrogating Maura about our relationship?" Jane waited until Maura had left before sitting down and pouring herself a cup of coffee. She raised a dark eyebrow in question as she did her best to glare at her mother.

"I do not interrogate…" Angela huffed as she buttered a piece of toast before passing it to Jane. "Here you need to eat."

"Ha…where do you think I learned how to interrogate suspects so well?" Jane took the offered toast and bit into it. "Besides…I know you how you are."

"And _how_ would that be?" Angela eyed Jane from across the table. "And I think sweet cheeks is a more suitable nickname for _you_ …"

"Aw, come on Ma…" Jane implored as she crossed her arms in a defensive posture. "What do you want to know?"

"I think I know everything I need to at the moment." Angela let out a sigh. "I just want to make sure you don't hurt her…"

"Why do you assume I'm going to hurt her?" Jane huffed and pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"We both know how you are Jane…you don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships…" Angela had the decency to look contrite.

"Yeah…well none of them were with Maura." Jane's expression softened when she said the name.

"Do you love her?" Angela questioned, almost holding her breath as she asked.

Jane looked away and gave the slightest nod in answer. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud but she knew without a doubt that it was true.

"That's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?" Angela let out heavy sigh.

"Can you just accept the fact that we both know the truth with my having to say it…?" Jane gave her mother an almost pitiful look.

"I just don't understand why you can't say it…is it so hard to tell someone you love them?"

The question hung in the air waiting for Jane to answer but she didn't have an answer just yet. She looked away, not able to meet her mother's eyes because if she thought about it hard enough, she knew why she couldn't say the words. It was fear that kept her mouth shut.

Angela let out another heavy sigh bringing Jane's attention back to her mother and the question that still remained unanswered. She had seen the far away gaze in Jane's eyes and she knew without a doubt why Jane remained silent…it was because she was afraid. "I don't know what you're afraid of Jane…nothing bad has ever come from loving someone."

"You loved Pop and he hurt you…" Jane's eyes came back to meet Angela's.

"Yes…but I have you, Frankie, and Tommy because of the love we once shared. Being hurt is a part of life Jane…but it doesn't have to rule the outcome of your happy ending." Angela reached across the table to place her hand on top of Jane's. The feeling of Jane's raised scar on the back of her hand was a grim reminder of what she had almost lost. "I think…" She hesitated. "No, I know that you and Maura have something special…something that doesn't come along every day. I think you should grab ahold of it with both hands and never let go."

Jane was quiet for a moment as she let her mother's words sink in. She knew it was true that what her and Maura shared was something she had never experienced before, but she was also afraid of losing Maura. Her resolve began to crumble when she thought about the shadow of danger that hung over them both with each passing day that they didn't put an end to the serial killings that had plagued the city. "I do ya know…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I know you do…but you need to tell her. There are no guarantee's in life Jane…if you wait too long, you might miss your chance." Angela gave Jane's hand a pat followed by a sad smile.

"I will, I promise…" Jane squeezed her mother's hand back. "I think that when this is all over, I'll take her somewhere…out of town ya know…so we can spend some time together, just the two of us. I need to make sure this thing between us isn't about the danger…or anything like that. I want to believe that what we have is stronger but I need to make sure." She said just as Maura entered the room. The appearance of the one person that could cause her heart to stop brought a genuine smile to her lips, one that Angela noticed and returned.

"That sounds like a really good idea Jane, but not for the reasons you think. I just think you both need the break." Angela whispered Jane's direction.

With a knowing nod Jane agreed without words as Maura moved around the table with a small smile on her face as she sat down. Leaning close, she gave Jane's shoulder a gentle bump with her own and gave her an expectant look.

"I guess we've got to go…" Jane shrugged. "I'm sorry that our plans for the day got messed up."

"It's not your fault." Maura continued to lean close to Jane, needing to feel the connection. "The sooner this is over; the sooner we can get on with our lives."

"I know…it's just I was looking forward to spending the day with you." The look that passed between them was smoldering and it was Jane who dropped eye contact first.

"Just a reminder that I'm still in the room." Angela quipped.

"And just a reminder that I'm still the one with the gun." Jane quipped back.

"I'm still your mother…" Angela glared at Jane who had the decency to duck her head.

"Sorry Ma…" Jane gave her a sheepish grin. "Thanks for the breakfast…" She held up her piece of toast before taking a bite. "But we've gotta go." The words were spoken around a mouthful of bread as Jane stood up and grabbed Maura by the hand pulling her to her feet. "Love ya Ma…"

"Thank you Angela…" Maura said as Jane pulled her towards the door. "We both appreciate the effort you've made."

"Be careful out there…and Jane…" Angela turned to watch them leave. "We aren't through yet…" Her expression turned serious as the door closed and she found herself alone. "Don't worry…I'll clean up…" She said to the empty room even though she could still feel the presence of the two women that left her alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You'd better start talking or so help me…" Jane leaned over the long metal table and glared at the young man who was looking anywhere but at her. "I gave up a day off to come down here and talk to you, you little piss ant…" She growled.

Suddenly he looked up and peered at her over his wire rimmed glasses, a small but smug smile tugging at his lips. "A day off to spend with Dr. Isles I presume…?"

Jane cocked her head to the side and regarded the boyish good looks and tousled dark hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Placing her palms down on the table, she leaned close to him and leveled her gaze as she silently studied him. The move seemed to make him nervous because he began to fidget under her glare. "So what's it to you who I spend my day off with…?" Her eyes darkened as she watched him drop his briefly before looking back up with renewed courage.

"You know he's in love with her…" His self-satisfied response had Jane pulling away and crossing her arms.

At first she didn't say anything, she just watched her reflection in his glasses as she tried to think of what to say next. Giving a curt nod in acknowledgement had him grinning at her like a Cheshire cat and it unnerved her. As they stared each other down a flicker of something Jane recognized as regret flitted across his face. It was then that she realized what he had been trying to hide behind his smug smile.

"And you love him…" She walked around to stand behind him when he dropped his head into his hands. "It must be hard to love someone who won't love you back…"

"Well if it wasn't for Dr. Isles…I might have a chance." His anger was evident when he banged his fist on the table.

"She has no feelings for him Peter…other than friendship." Jane tried to placate him in an effort to find out more.

"Yeah…I know. She's in love with you…" He turned his head to the side so he could look at her. His eyes flashed with anger as he glared at her.

"Hey…what is it that you don't like about me? If anything…my relationship with Dr. Isles should close the door on whatever Dr. Sanders may want or hope for." Jane furrowed her brow.

His only answer was to drop her head again but this time into his hands.

"Hey, look…I don't understand what your problem is kid…" Jane was losing her patience.

"He's been seeing a student…" Peter looked up suddenly.

"Who? Dr. Sanders?" Jane questioned.

"Yes…an undergraduate." He looked down at his hands as he began to fidget.

"That's against the rules…isn't it?" Jane quirked an eyebrow at him, her interest suddenly piqued.

"Yes…very much so…not so much with graduate students." He mumbled.

"And what does this have to do with the reason you are here?" Jane moved around the table to sit across from him.

"I don't know who it is, but whoever it is…" He said with a slight tremor in his voice as he glanced up at her. "I think that's who took the bottle of expensive cognac. "

"Really…what makes you think I'm interested in that?" Jane asked with a neutral expression on her face.

"Dr. Sanders was really mad about it when I picked him last night…" Peter began to nervously wring his hands. "He wanted to know why I took it…but I didn't. He said you were asking him questions about it."

"Okay…so you think that this…undergraduate that he is seeing is the one that took the bottle?" She leaned back and crossed her arms as she studied him. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I did ask if I could show it to a friend…but I put it back. The only other person who could have seen it was the girl he showed it to earlier." He tried to reason.

"What makes you think it wasn't your 'friend' that took it?" She questioned.

"Um…nothing…but…" He started to stammer. "I don't think Lorelei would do that…"

"Lorelei?" Jane sat up straighter and uncrossed her arms before placing her hands on the table. "You mean the intern that works with Dr. Isles?"

"Yeah…" Peter sighed when he saw that Jane finally understood.

Letting out a heavy breath, Jane closed her eyes as everything Peter had told her started to sink in. Somehow Lorelei was inadvertently involved and it was imperative that Jane keep her away from the evidence and the case itself. With Peter and Ernie as possible suspects, that placed Lorelei in another category all together and there was no way she should be allowed to work on anything case related.

"You are friends with Lorelei…" It was a statement, not a question. "That changes everything…" Her voice was soft as she pushed herself up from the table to stand. Her head was starting to spin with the implications of everything she was trying to sort out. She now knew that Ernie was in love with Maura as she had suspected and much to her surprise, Peter was in love with Ernie and Lorelei…well as far as Jane could tell Lorelei had a huge but so far harmless crush on her.

"Look Detective Rizzoli…I don't know all that is going on here but I know that I didn't do anything wrong. Fell in love with the wrong person maybe…but that's not illegal…" Peter let out a tired sigh. "And I'm sorry about the attitude earlier…it's nothing personal against you but Lorelei is my friend…" He didn't finish.

"I get it…but we aren't through yet." Jane turned to the door but stopped and turned around to look at Peter again. "I expect you won't be going on any trips any time soon…?"

"Um…no…" He had a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to get an officer in here to get your statement, but I expect that we'll talk again." She turned back to the door before reaching for the handle. "And Peter…don't tell Dr. Sanders or Lorelei about our chat." She didn't turn around as she spoke.

"Yeah…okay…" His voice cracked slightly under the strain of nerves that were making him slightly sick at his stomach. "Can I leave after I give a statement?"

"Yep…" Jane glanced over her shoulder. "But expect to hear from me again…soon."

"Alright…" He let out heavy breath as he watched her step through the door and close it behind her leaving him alone in the drab interrogation room to mull over what had just happened.

"Hey Danny…" Jane called out to the tall, slender figure that stood, leaning against her desk.

"Yeah…hey Jane…" Danny called out as she made her way across the bullpen, weaving past several desks. "What's up? I thought you were going to take the day off today?"

"Well…it seems as if our guest Peter McConnell needed my special expertise in order to convince him to talk…" Jane sighed as she dropped down in her desk chair with a sigh.

"Wow…sorry. I know your dinner plans with Maura got interrupted last night…" He watched as she slumped down further in her chair before resting her feet on the edge of the desk next to where he was leaning. "And I hear that you a pretty interesting evening afterwards…"

"Um…" Jane hesitated as her cheeks turned pink with an uncharacteristic blush. "Oh…the picture and scalpel…"

Danny studied the light pink tinge of Jane's cheeks causing him to give her a smug grin before turning serious. "I was going to head down to check with forensics…see if anything's turned up."

"I'll do it…" Jane moved her feet back to the floor and put her elbows on the desk. With a frustrated sigh, she dropped her head into her hands and started shaking her head back and forth. "I don't get it…as far as we can tell, this doesn't have anything to do with Hoyt…"

"So far…we can't find any connections. But that doesn't mean they aren't there…" He glanced over at Frost's desk and tilted his head towards the empty chair, silently asking for permission to sit.

With a quick nod, Jane answered the unspoken question as she watched Danny slip into the chair that had once belonged not only her partner but her friend. "I'm just not seeing it…" She huffed out. "But Peter did give me some stuff to think about…"

"Really? What did he say?" Danny had the decency not to look too comfortable.

"It seems as if Dr. Ernie is having a thing with an undergraduate…and Peter thinks that maybe she is the one who took the bottle of cognac from the party." Jane looked down as her phone buzzed indicating she had a message.

"A thing with an undergraduate…is that bad?" Danny inquired.

"Um…" Jane paused as she read the message from Maura. ' _I miss you already.'_ A slow lazy grin creased her lips before she looked up to answer Danny's question. "From what I understand…it's against the rules. It also doesn't help that little Peter has a thing for the Professor as well." She looked back down at her phone as she typed a response. ' _Meet me in autopsy one…fifteen minutes…'_

"So why does he think this person took the bottle? Did he see her?" Danny couldn't suppress his own smile as he watched Jane type a message that he presumed was to Maura.

"Well…no…and he said he doesn't even know who this person is." She shrugged her shoulders after hitting send, turning her full attention back to him.

"And that leads to what conclusion?" He leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hell if I know…" Jane sighed. "But I do know that there is someone I need to keep away from this case."

"Who?" Danny looked back at Jane, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Lorelei…" Jane answered.

"You mean the intern who works for Maura? Why?" He asked.

"Well, her and Peter are good friends…and…she was at the party where the bottle of cognac was taken…" She leaned back in her chair emulating Danny and then crossed her arms. "He told me that he showed her the bottle. Doesn't that seem kinda strange to you…all this time…she hasn't said one word about it."

"I suppose it does seem strange. Has she been handling the evidence?" He watched as Jane tried to work something out in her mind.

His question caused Jane to tilt her head as she tried to remember who Maura had said came the night before. "I really don't know…" She finally said. "I guess I'd better go talk to Maura about it."

"Yes…I suppose you should…" He tried not to smile as he nodded at her. "I'll go make sure we get a good statement from Peter McConnell. Is he still down in interrogation?"

"Um…yeah…I left him with officer Browne…" Jane said absentmindedly as she stood up from her desk. Her mind was going over what her next move was going to be and it would surely involve a talk with Lorelei.

Maura wandered down the hall towards her office, her mind on the night before and what her and Jane had shared. She managed a few waves and hellos as she continued on to the office she had come to find as more of a comfortable sanctuary, expecting to shut the world out in the process. She looked down at her phone when it buzzed with what she presumed was a response from Jane to her earlier text and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face when she saw the words appear on the screen. With her attention on the phone in her hands, she didn't realize until it was too late that someone had rounded the corner until a body had collided with hers. "Oh my goodness…" She tried to pull to a stop before what she assumed was hot liquid in the cup colliding with her could hit her, but it was too late. Much to her surprise it wasn't hot.

"I'm soooo sorry Dr. Isles…" Lorelei tried to pull back but not before her protein shake sloshed out over the rim of her cup covering them both in a cold, sticky mess.

"Lorelei?" Maura blinked a few times as she realized who she had just run into. "I thought I told you to take the day off today?" She attempted to brush the offending mess from her shirt and pants but it was a futile attempt.

"Oh, I just decided to stay and process the evidence you had me bring in last night." Lorelei gave a guilty smile.

"I see…have you had any sleep?" Maura asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Um…I really don't need much." Lorelei shrugged her shoulders, completely unaware of the gooey mess running down the front of her shirt and dripping onto her shoes. "I did take a nap though…" It was the best she could offer as she felt hazel-green eyes studying her with uncertainty.

"I remember those days…" Maura mumbled as she continued to wipe at her clothes. "Uh…Lorelei what is this I'm wearing…please tell me it isn't something from the lab."

"No…" Lorelei gave a sheepish grin. "It's my breakfast…a protein shake." She paused before continuing. "I really didn't have time for anything else."

"Look, go change into some clean scrubs and please go home for the rest of the day." Maura looked down at the thick white liquid that was currently pooling at her feet.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was right for you Dr. Isles…" Lorelei frowned at the mess she was finally noticing.

"And I appreciate it…I do, but what I really need is for you to go home and come back fresh and ready to work in a day or two…" The words were spoken with care as Maura watched the frown appear on Lorelei's face. "Please…"

"Can I at least finish up what I've started?" Lorelei tried to bargain.

"Yes, I suppose that's fair…as long as it doesn't take too long." Maura gave a small smile as a consolation.

"Okay…thanks." Lorelei pushed her glasses up higher on her nose so she could see better. Just as she was about to run her fingers through her hair, she realized that it was covered in her spilled drink. "I guess I'll go change."

"As will I…" Maura stepped aside to allow the younger woman to pass, giving her another smile as she did. As she continued on down the corridor towards her office, she couldn't help but give a glance over her shoulder. She thought she had made it clear that Lorelei was to take the day off and it bothered her that her request had been ignored. There was just something about Lorelei that didn't sit right with her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it…other than the fact that she had a huge crush on Jane.

When Maura finally found her solace, she shut the door essentially shutting everyone out as she moved around to her cabinet where she kept her black scrubs. Pulling out a set, she headed towards her private bathroom so she could change. Viv would be there soon and the need to get out of her now stiffening, sticky clothes almost overwhelmed her.

As she slipped out of her clothes and into her scrubs, she thought she heard someone moving around her office causing her to stop and listen. For a brief moment, it was quiet and just when she thought maybe she had imagined it, she heard it again. The light rustle carried to her as she listened intently wondering what it was she was hearing. "Hello…?" She called out from behind the closed door of her bathroom. Again she listened for something, anything to indicate someone was there. When silence was her only answer, she quickly finished so she could investigate.

Upon opening the door, Maura was greeted with a big smile from across the room as Viv stood in the doorway. "Oh, hey there…" She smiled back, glad to find that she hadn't lost her mind.

"Morning…" Viv stepped into her office and shut the door behind her. "What happened?" She nodded her head towards the bundle of clothing that Maura was shoving into a plastic bag.

"I had a run in with a protein shake…and an intern…" Maura said as she tied up the bag and dropped it beside her desk. "I don't think the dry clears will be able to get the sticky mess out of my silk blouse…"

"Silk huh…that's a shame." Viv frowned in the direction of the bag. "Maybe you could get that young woman I found milling about in the halls to take it right away…maybe it isn't too late."

"Perhaps…" Maura sighed absently before she remembered that there had been someone moving about her office before Viv arrived. "Someone was loitering around my office?" She asked, her voice slightly flustered.

"I wouldn't say loitering, but yes…a young woman…about your height, hair pretty close to the same shade of auburn…" Viv tilted her head as she wondered what caused Maura to become suddenly flustered.

"Was she wearing black rimmed glasses?" Maura glanced at the door as if Lorelei might suddenly appear and then back at her desk where she had set her phone down earlier.

"Yeah, and black scrubs to match…just like yours…" Viv was starting to get worried by the strange expression on Maura's face.

"Which way was she heading?" Maura suddenly moved into action as she strode across the room towards the door.

"I think…maybe in the direction of the autopsy rooms…" Viv suddenly found herself following closely to a very fast moving Maura. "What is it? What's going on Maura?"

"I don't know yet, but I may have an idea…" Maura growled as she headed in the direction she knew Jane would be heading for.

When Jane slipped into the autopsy room quietly closing the door behind her, she was surprised to find that it was dimly lit, as if there was no one inside. But as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she couldn't suppress a smile when she saw Maura standing across the room, head bend over something she was concentrating on at one of the tables. Jane let out soft sigh at the sight of Maura wearing her black scrubs, it was something she had found to be incredibly sexy since the first time she had seen them. There was just something about the way they looked on Maura's body, the way they hugged her curves that had Jane's heart racing slightly faster than usual. The fact that she set herself apart from everyone else in the lab was another thing that Jane like because when she saw the black scrubs, she knew who wearing them.

Quietly Jane moved to stand behind Maura in an attempt to surprise her but not scare her. When she was close enough to smell the faint hints of coconut and lime, her brain sent out a warning. There was something different about the person standing in front of her, but at the moment it wasn't enough to deter her from wrapping her arms around a trim waist. As if on cue, her brain questioned the feeling of the body that was now pressed against her own but again she continued as she buried her face in the light auburn hair highlighted with coppery blonde. "Ummmm…you smell different…" Jane murmured against the back of the neck her nose was gently nuzzling. A soft sigh was the only response she received so she pressed herself harder against the figure that was now pressing back in an attempt to gain more contact. Her fingers moved to hem of the shirt, easily pushing past the material to find the warm skin she had been thinking about all morning. As her hands moved over the contours she had memorized the night before, something struck her as odd. The muscles that twitched at her touch were harder and leaner than she remembered. Fighting back from the sexual haze she was drowning in her mind started to register what it had been trying to tell her before. The smell was different; the body was different…even the sound of the sigh was different. This was not Maura and the thought caused Jane's body to stiffen and she let go as if she had been burned by the touch of bare skin that hadn't belonged to her lover. It wasn't until the body that had once been in her arms moved around to face her that she found herself looking down into hazel eyes that held no flecks of green but were framed by black wire rims that she realized what she had done.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Jane?" Maura hesitantly stepped into the autopsy room with a sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. Three was a sweet, antiseptic smell hanging in the air causing her to frown. She looked around the room trying to decide if there was anything out of place. To the naked eye, it would seem that all was in order but upon closer inspection, Maura knew there was a disorder that lingered like a bad smell giving her pause. Taking a deep breath, she noted the odor that had assaulted her the minute she had entered the room. She had no doubt that it was the lingering fumes of chloroform.

"What's wrong Maura?" Vivian asked as she stepped into the room trying to see what Maura had apparently seen.

"I don't know for sure, but something doesn't feel right." Maura looked around with the keen eye of a scientist. She could feel Vivian moving to stand next to her as she did her best to notice if anything was out of place. "There…"

Vivian peered over Maura's shoulder, her eyes following Maura's hand as she pointed across the room. "What is it?" her voice raised an octave. "What do you see?"

Maura stopped Vivian's advance by holding up her arm. A wave of nausea crashed over her as she began to put the pieces together. Of course, she had no substantial proof of anything to indicate what her intuition was telling her but for some reason she didn't have the fortitude to question it. Reaching into the pocket of her scrubs, she pulled out her phone and quickly hit the speed dial for Jane. It went straight to voice mail and a chill ran up her back and then down her arms and legs. Next she called Korsak and thankfully he answered after the second ring.

"Korsak here…," He said rather gruffly.

"Vince, is Jane with you?" Maura did her best to hide the tremor of fear in her voice.

"Um…no. I left her with Danny. Is something wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his tone. He had recognized the barely contained fear hidden in Maura's voice.

"I don't know…," Maura glanced over her shoulder at Vivian who was still peering intently at the spot that Maura had pointed out.

"Hold on…," Korsak said into the receiver as he moved from where he was sitting. "Danny…you know where Jane is?"

Maura listened intently as Korsak shuffled about on the other end of the phone doing her best to wait patiently for an answer.

"Maura? Jane left to go see you…," Danny's voice replaced Korsak's but his held the same urgency that Maura was feeling. "She left almost forty-five minutes ago."

"I need you and Korsak to meet me in autopsy one immediately." Maura's voice was tight with tension as she spoke.

"We're on our way." Danny said before hanging up. The tone of Maura's voice brokered no argument and the sudden sense of doom had him moving fast, pulling Korsak along with him.

Darkness was the first thing that greeted Jane as she tried to open her eyes. For some reason she couldn't quite accomplish what was once a simple task…something she did every day without thought, but now was a different story. Her mouth felt like she had shoved a handful of cotton balls into it and her head ached like she had met the blunt end of a bat. Scrunching her eyes, she attempted again to open them but realized that the reason she couldn't see anything was because she had a blind fold on. She searched through her memory of the last events leading to waking up in an uncomfortable position and then it hit her. Lorelei was the last person she remembered seeing before everything became fuzzy and muddled. When she tried to bring her hand up to touch the tender spot on her forehead she couldn't. Her hands were bound behind her back. Taking a deep breath, she took a moment to make an assessment of the position she was in. Her head ached, she was blind folded, her hands were bound behind her back, and with a wiggle she came to the conclusion that her feet were also tied up. Biting down on her lip, a metallic taste flooded her senses causing her to move her tongue over her lips to find that they were caked in dried blood. Her training took over as she tried to take in every detail. She listened intently for anything that could give her a clue to where she was and who she was with. There was a distinct sound coming from below…the sound of an engine humming in the distant causing her to come to the conclusion she was in a car. But whose car she had yet to figure out. She did her best to calculate how long she had been out based on the dried blood on her lips and figured an hour…maybe two. As the minutes ticked away it became apparent that she was being taken somewhere, far away from the precinct and that meant far away from Maura. Before panic could set in, she reminded herself that it was her and not Maura being taken away.

As she lay, listening intently to the sound of the car she was apparently in, she tried to catch anything that might give away who had taken her and she stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Her head continued to ache, but now her shoulders and legs ached as well. The inability to move or stretch was causing her muscles to cramp up. She was beginning to wish she was asleep again. Just when she thought she could take it no longer, the hypnotic humming of the car motor came to a stop. She listened as a car door opened and shut. When she heard the soft click of what she now realized was the trunk release, she held her breath and waited for what was next.

When Korsak and Danny arrived in the autopsy room, they weren't alone. A very irate and extremely agitated Angela was following closely behind. Maura heaved a heavy sigh of frustration. She already had enough to deal with without throwing Angela into the mix.

"Maura, what's going on? Where's Jane? These two oafs won't tell me anything." Angela huffed as she placed both hands on her hips giving both men a menacing glare.

"I really can't say." Maura pushed her hair away from her face.

"You can tell me." Angela turned her attention to Maura before giving a curious glance at Vivian.

"No Angela, what I mean is that I don't know." Maura answered, doing her best not to sound irritated.

"This all has something to do with Janie, doesn't it?" Angela's expression turned serious as her eyes silently pleaded for Maura to tell her otherwise.

"Angela, please…go back to the café. I promise that I will tell you whatever I can as soon as I know something." It was the best concession Maura could offer.

Angela was quiet for a moment as she contemplated her options. She knew something wasn't right. Her intuition told her that Jane was in trouble but she also knew that she needed to let Maura and everyone else do their jobs. After her silent deliberation she reached out and grabbed Maura in a hug. "Promise me Maura…you'll tell me if Jane is in trouble…" She whispered into Maura's ear.

As Maura pulled away from Angela and the unexpected but not unwelcomed hug, she gave a resolute nod. "I promise Angela…"

With a nod of her own, Angela accepted what Maura offered before turning to a very sheepish Korsak and Danny, giving them one last withering glare. With that done, she turned on her heel and disappeared.

"I'm sorry about that Maura…but she saw us rushing out of the bull pen. And you know there's no stopping her…" Korsak tried to explain as he shoved his hands into his pockets and dropped his shoulders.

"Yes…I do, but what we need to do now is concentrate on what we know and what we don't know." Maura's no-nonsense scientific side rose to the occasion.

"Okay, so start from the beginning." Danny pulled out his small pad of paper and a pen.

"Jane isn't answering her phone…and as we all know that is not like her at all." Maura frowned as her eyes fell back on the small spot on the floor.

"And she left…" Danny looked at his watch. "Going on about forty-five minutes to an hour now."

"Well, she didn't come to my office or at least I don't think she did." Maura thought aloud. "I think I was in there about twenty minutes before Viv showed up." Her mind was whirling as she tried to retrace the timeline. "But then I thought I heard someone moving around my office while I was changing. But I don't think it was Jane. I think it was Lorelei looking at my phone, reading my text messages from Jane."

"Lorelei?" Danny asked. "Jane was on her way down here to talk to you about Lorelei."

"Why would she need to do that?" Maura's thoughts turned suspicious.

"Because she's friends with Peter McConnell and she was at Dr. Sander's party." He answered.

"You mean the same party where the bottle of cognac disappeared from?" Maura was beginning to panic.

Korsak and Vivian exchanged confused looks.

"Maura…why would Lorelei be reading your texts to Jane?" Danny raised a questioning eyebrow.

Maura began to pace as she ran her fingers through her hair again. "I thought it was a harmless crush…but I'm beginning to think that perhaps there was more to it than that." She muttered but stopped when she saw three sets of eyes watching her in question. "Jane was supposed to meet me in here…that was what our last text was about." Maura tried to explain what her brain was furiously trying to work out. When they all continued to look at her with confusion written all over their faces she let out a heavy sign and pointed across the room. "There…" She said as she pointed to the spot on the floor. For some reason the spot had turned to the brightest red Maura could ever remember seeing in her life. "I don't need scientific proof to tell me what my gut already knows…that's Jane's blood."

It happened quickly, first Jane was laying on her side unable to move and then suddenly she was roughly pulled from the confines of her cramped quarters. In the process, she hit her head and an elbow letting out a sharp gasp as pain shot up her arm and blossomed across her already aching forehead. When she felt solid ground under her feet, it offered little stability as she felt herself being jostled around in an attempt to get her on her feet.

"What the hell…?" She tried to say, but her parched throat was almost closed up. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. There was a faint sweet, antiseptic smell lingering as she took a deep breath. With a chill, she finally realized that she had been chloroformed and she was experiencing the after effects. As she was being jostled around, she took stock of what hurt and what didn't. Her right arm was extremely sore in her bicep giving her reason to believe that she had probably been given a shot of something that had knocked her out for the hour or two she estimated she had been out.

Even with her feeble protest, the rough jostling continued as her tied up feet made it near impossible for to balance and stand. As she continued to precariously teeter back and forth, her problem was solved when she was pushed up against something hard…the car she presumed, giving her something to lean against. Again she let her training take over as she did her best to listen for any clue as to who she was with or where she was. The sound of heavy, labored breathing reached her and she came to the conclusion that pulling her from the car had worn out whoever she was with as much as it had her. She also surmised that they were somewhere enclosed, like in a garage or warehouse because there were no outside sounds such as birds if it was still day or crickets if it was night.

While Jane was doing her best to note her surroundings, she almost didn't feel the light brush of soft lips against her chin. When she did, she pulled back hitting the back of her head against the hard metal of the car door she was leaning against. The move had her seeing stars dancing behind her closed eye lids and a wave of nausea rolled through her stomach at the intensity of the pain as it lingered. It also caused her abductor to grab her by the arm and drag her away from her only source of balance.

Time became irrelevant to Jane as she was dragged and then suddenly her breath escaped her lungs in a whoosh as the wind was knocked from her by being pushed down into a wooden chair. The hot exhale burned her already parched lips causing her to lick at the dried blood that had collected in the corner of her mouth. The press of wood slates against her bound hands hurt her knuckles and she shifted her weight to try to take the pressure away from her aching arms. The attempt to find some relief caused her to topple over one side of the chair onto the ground and on her face.

"Son of a bitch…" She mumbled around a mouthful of sand and grit.

"You really should stop struggling…" A familiar voice whispered in her ear as she was pulled up off of the floor.

Even though the voice was familiar, it seemed far away and the identity of her captor floated just beyond her grasp. Her thoughts were muddled and sluggish, making it difficult for her to think straight. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was a female voice that tugged at her brain.

"There…that's better." The disembodied voice said.

Jane could feel herself being dropped back down into the chair without much finesse and she found herself back in the same place she had a few seconds ago, her hand's pressed against the wooden slats. In the distance she heard a soft click followed closely by a sudden relief in pressure as her restraints were cut releasing her hands. A searing pain shot through her shoulders as her arms dropped to her sides. She realized she must have been that way, hands tied behind her back for hours based on the numbness and slow ache that came next. Her muscles throbbed when she tried to move so she just allowed her hands to fall slack.

"I can't believe you fucking did it!" Another, yet similarly familiar voice floated above her. This one was distinctly male.

"The chance presented itself…and I took it." The female voice said with an authority that held a finality to it.

"But we aren't ready yet…" There was an angry desperation to the male voice.

"Look…we've got half of the hard part done. Now all we have to do is get Dr. Isles…" The voice faded into the background as a pounding in Jane's ears made it nearly impossible for her to hear what was being said after the mention of Maura. "I think it's time we welcomed our guest to the party…" And with those final words, the blindfold was removed.

At first Jane couldn't focus on one single thing. The light was dim and her eyes had already started to water making it difficult for her to zero in on anything substantial. But after a few blinks, things started to take shape and it was then that she realized who the voices belonged to. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach when she finally looked into two sets of eyes, both framed by black wire rimmed glasses. "Peter? Lorelei?" She managed to say as she let out a long exhale of breath before everything went dark again.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, please don't hate me…but I got a bad case of writers block on this one. I don't think I planned it out properly so I decided to step back from it for a while. So…that's what I did. And then I reread it hoping the ideas would finally come back and it seems as if they have. I hope it stays with me because it sucks royally to have the muse take a vacation on one story but not the others. Anyway…I have every intention of finishing this one, hopefully it won't take too much longer and I won't have to hide it for a few months to get to the end. I just want to thank those of you who have tried to give me a kick-start and those of you who have gently and not so gently tried to encourage me to finish. Thanks for being brave enough to stick around. So, without further ado…here it is…

18

It had taken a little over two hours and a joint effort to gather as much evidence as they could and still Maura felt like they were no closer to the answers she needed to find Jane. After way too much arguing about what to do next, Maura had finally excused herself to her office and the solitude it would provide. It wasn't that she needed solitude, in fact, solitude was the last she wanted at the moment but she thought that perhaps some quiet contemplation might help her come up with a plan which was something they lacked. The only thing they knew was that Jane was missing, her cellphone was found on the floor of the autopsy room under one of the tables, and Lorelei was somehow involved…or at least Maura thought so. Her stomach and head ached from lack of sleep and food not to mention the idea's and theories that wouldn't stop coming.

"You alright?" Vivian slipped past the half closed door, a concerned look on her face. Her heart was breaking for her friend and mentor because there wasn't anything she could do to fix the situation. They had gone over and over again every piece of evidence and had still come to as much as a stand still as they had been before. The one thing they knew for sure was that the small spatter of blood found on the floor was indeed Jane's. At this point she didn't know if that was good or bad news.

"Hmmmm…?" Maura lifted her chin from where it had been perched on her open hand as she tried to piece together the things she knew for a fact and the things that were still speculation.

"You look tired." Vivian stepped further into the room and slipped her hands into the pockets of her lab coat.

"I don't have time to be tired…Jane doesn't have time either." Maura frowned and looked back down at the pieces of paper that lay scattered across her desk in a very uncharacteristic way. "This…," she shoved the pages off of her desk as anger started to overwhelm her. "This all means nothing!" Her voice trembled as she dropped her face into her hands and let the hot tears that she had been forcing back to flow.

Vivian moved across the room quickly and wrapped Maura in a hug. "We're going to find her." She whispered against Maura's ear softly, afraid that if she spoke too loud it wouldn't be true. It surprised her when Maura started to shake her head in the negative.

"We both know how critical the first twenty-four hours is in a missing person's case. But this…this is different. I know it is. I can feel it in my gut." Maura sighed and then let out a self-depreciating laugh. "I now understand what Jane meant all of those times she said she had a gut feeling…and I won't get to tell her." The laugh turned to a sob.

"We will find her…I know it. I have a gut feeling as well." Vivian gave Maura's shoulders a light squeeze before letting go.

Maura straightened up in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her tear stained face. She glanced down to notice that she was still wearing the black scrubs she had put on when Lorelei spilled coffee on her.

"Lorelei is involved. I just know it. I'm not sure how yet…but I can feel it." Maura let out a heavy breath. She surprised Vivian when she suddenly pushed herself up off of her chair in a somewhat frenzied move. "I need to get out of these scrubs. I think I'll ask Angela to bring me a change of clothes so I can take a shower. Maybe it will help me think." Her mind wandered to the possibility that a hot shower might wash away some of the uncertainty she was feeling.

"I'll ask her for you. What would you like for her to bring?" Vivian stepped away from Maura to give her the space she indicated she needed when she stood up.

"Oh…um…just a pair of jeans and a sweater. That would be great." Maura said as she bent to pick up the papers she had shoved off of her desk earlier. "I suppose I should give these another look." She bent her head in concentration as she gathered the pages together into one pile.

"I'll go up to the café and talk to Angela and bring us back some coffee and something to eat. Any requests?" Vivian watched as Maura moved back to her desk. The look on her face showed she was ready to work, ready to find Jane and put all of this behind them.

"No, anything is fine." Maura looked down at the papers hoping that something would jump out at her, anything.

"Okay, but promise me you'll eat something." Vivian's voice held a soft plea.

"I can't promise that." Maura looked up to find Vivian giving her a concerned look. "But I promise that I'll try." She said as she tried to soften the harshness of her earlier response.

"That's all I ask." Vivian let out a heavy sigh as she turned to leave Maura alone in her office. As she turned, she almost ran right into Danny whose eyes kept drifting over her shoulder to try to catch of glimpse of Maura in her office.

"Is she alright?" His voice was soft so Maura wouldn't hear him.

"She will be…once we find Jane and put an end to this." Vivian slipped her hands back into the pockets of her lab coat and dropped her shoulders. She was already short but when she dropped her shoulders, she looked much smaller than Danny had remembered.

"Where are you going?" He glanced down at her when he realized she seemed to be on a mission.

"Going up to the café to get some coffee and some food. Also to ask Angela to bring Maura a change of clothes." She tried to smile at him. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure…anything. You know that." He gave her a smile in return.

"Korsak has some bulldog in him today…grabbing onto something and not letting go. I'm afraid he will do that with Maura. I don't think he knows about their relationship or what she stands to lose if things don't go our way. She needs some time…alone." Vivian glanced over her shoulder at Maura who had her head bend over her desk in concentration.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got this." He started to move towards her office.

"Watch over her without letting her know you're watching over her. 'Kay?" Vivian gave him a gentle nudge away from Maura.

"Alright, alright...," he let her push him away. "I just wanted to make sure she didn't need anything." He had a wounded expression on his face.

"I'll let you know when I get back down here with the food. I may need your help force feeding her. It won't help any of us if she isn't in top form and I don't think she's eaten anything at all today." Vivian said, doing her best to give him a consolation.

"That'll work." He winked at her. "Could you bring me a soda? Anything carbonated…as long as it isn't diet."

"Sure…I'll be back as soon as I can." With a wave over her shoulder, she headed towards the elevators. She wasn't looking forward to having to speak to Angela because they hadn't told her everything they were dealing with at the moment. Angela had a way of getting people to talk, even when they didn't want to. She supposed it was where Jane got her impeccable interrogation skills. No, this wouldn't be an easy task, but it was one that needed to be done nonetheless.

Voices drifted to Jane as she swam up from unconsciousness, pulled along by the dull ache in her head and soreness that seemed to have settled over every inch of her body. She frowned as she tried to listen to whoever was talking, but she didn't open her eyes. It hadn't taken her long to remember the predicament she was in when the first thing she realized was that she was tied up again. She concentrated on the words she could make out in the hushed whispers, words that make her skin crawl as a cold chill ran up and down her spine. Words like 'Dr. Isles', 'kidnap' and 'kill' filled her already muddled brain but she still couldn't make out what was being said. As she became more aware, she recalled seeing Lorelei and Peter. They were the ones who had ambushed her or at least Lorelei had. With a scowl that caused her head to ache more, she recalled those last moments in the autopsy room when she thought it was Maura in her arms and that horrible realization that it wasn't. The ache in her head was no match for the one that started to bloom in her chest at the thought of Maura. She had no idea if anyone realized she was missing yet. _'No…,'_ she thought to herself. Maura would be the first to miss her and it wouldn't take long for that to happen. They had plans to meet in the autopsy room and even though they had both been late in getting there, Maura would figure it out. She scrunched her forehead to feel that she still had dried blood there and she hoped that maybe she had left some of that evidence behind. As her mind started to wander over the things she hoped were happening at the BPD, the voices hushed and silence followed. It was then that she quirked an eye open to see what was happening. Her heart sank when she found herself face to face with familiar bespectacled hazel.

"See, told you she was awake." Lorelei cradled Jane's chin in her right hand and gave a squeeze causing Jane to try to pull away.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane turned away from the hazel eyes that gazed at her with a mixture of curiosity and interest.

"Doing what?" Lorelei's expression turned to confusion as she grabbed Jane's chin with more force than before, forcing their eyes to meet again.

"Jesus Lorelei…you've kidnapped me." Jane struggled against the strong fingers that held her in place.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure that's a federal offense." Peter appeared over Lorelei's shoulder. "But then again it's not as bad as what we're gonna do Dr. Isles." He smirked.

Jane wasn't sure where the sudden burst of strength came from but she lunged at Peter causing him to take a step backward before staggering and falling on his back. She didn't get far, but far enough to scare him.

"Get up, you idiot." Lorelei rolled her eyes. "She's tied to the chair."

"Yeah, well you didn't see the look in her eyes." He tried to defend himself.

"Actually I did." Lorelei chuckled. "And I'd say she's pretty pissed." She finished with a wink and a smile directed at Jane. "I like that."

"Lorelei, please tell me you aren't responsible for the serial killings." Jane closed her eyes to try to block out the smirk Lorelei was directing her way.

"Um…yeah…about that…," Lorelei finally let go of Jane. "I'm flattered that you think I'm capable of that level of…well…skill."

"You aren't the Raven Cliff Killer?" Jane questioned in an attempt to get Lorelei to continue to talk.

"Ha…as if." Peter laughed out loud but stopped when Lorelei whirled around on him and pushed him back down. "Hey…,"

"Shut up. I'm capable enough." Lorelei growled at Peter who looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…," He stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't understand." Jane said causing Lorelei to turn back to look at her. The anger she saw on Lorelei's face gave her an indication of what the younger woman was capable of.

Taking a deep breath, Lorelei exhaled slowly and then ran her fingers through her hair pushing it away from her face. Her expression softened as she looked at Jane and tilted her head to regard her captive.

"I had to do this Jane…, um I can call you Jane can't I?" Lorelei's cheeked flushed with the blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Why not?" Jane tried to shrug but her arms were still restricted causing pain to shoot along her shoulders. "Is this really necessary?" She tried to lift her bound hands to indicate what she was talking about.

"You know it is." Lorelei gave a coy smile.

"So, if you aren't the Raven Cliff killer, then what is this all about?" Jane's head was beginning to pound more than it had before. Licking her lips, she realized that she was probably dehydrated. "Do you think I can get a little water?" She gave a pained look in an effort to elicit some sympathy. "Please…,"

"Peter…get Jane here some water." Lorelei's mood darkened. "I didn't want to hurt you, you know. You didn't give much of a choice thought." She frowned as she seemed to finally notice Jane's disheveled and bruised appearance.

"An Advil would be great too if you've got one." Jane tried to smile when she saw a flicker of remorse in Lorelei's eyes.

"I'm sure I can round something up." Lorelei stepped away from Jane so Peter could give her some water. "It won't be much longer though."

Peter lifted the water bottle to Jane's mouth and poured some past her parched lips way too fast causing the water to slosh out and run down her chin. She glared at him, daring him to do it again but he just smirked. When she finally got enough to drink, she coughed against the sudden flood of water slowly washing away the sand and grit she swore had filled her mouth.

"You wanna clue me in to your plan here?" Jane coughed and sputtered a few more times.

"My plan?" Lorelei got a faraway look in her eyes followed by a dreamy smile. "My plan Jane, is to kill Dr. Isles so you and I can finally be together."


	19. Chapter 19

19

Steam billowed out ahead of Maura when she stepped from the shower and closed the door behind her, trapping what was left of the heavy mist that now filled the room. She wrapped a towel around her red and tender skin, the same skin that still held the imprint of Jane's touch. In an effort to wash away the pain that had almost paralyzed her, she had turned the water to the hottest setting almost scalding herself. She forced herself to endure the burning sensation as heat penetrated deep into her muscles giving her a moment of reprieve. But it was more than that. The pain was enough to drive home the fact that Jane was still missing and that fact caused an ache in Maura's chest.

She stepped away from the shower towards the sink and the cool tile under her fee was a stark contrast to the heat that continued to roll off her skin in puffs of white steam. Her eyes roamed around the small bathroom, taking in the luxury and the privilege of even having it. It was a unique perk of being the M.E. and having it attached to her office gave her the much needed privacy she had been craving since this whole ordeal had started.

She took a deep breath as she placed both hands on the sink counter to brace herself. The fog on the mirror had begun to recede, leaving an opening for her to get a clear view of herself and it wasn't a view she was used to seeing. Her wet hair hung down around her shoulders in tangled clumps that she just didn't have the energy to brush out. She could see the dark purplish rings under her eyes that looked like bruises and she rubbed the tender skin in an attempt to remove them. When she realized she couldn't wipe away the smudges she frowned at herself. As she stood starring at her reflection she almost didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. The fear that weighed on her shoulders caused her to drop her gaze and then her shoulders sagged. Looking down at her hands, the pink skin had turned white as she pushed down into the marble counter. She hadn't even realized she was doing it but suddenly her wrists began to ache under the strain and she forced herself to ease up. The color returned to her fingers and she watched in wonder as the pink color crept along her knuckles and a tingling reminiscent of pins and needles replaced the numbness. If she could, she would just stay there watching herself in the mirror but she knew it was time to take a deep breath and ready herself for the task at hand. And that task was to find Jane and bring her home.

"I'm not giving up, I promise." She said to the tired looking woman who gazed back at her with tired eyes. With shaky hands, she ran a comb through her hair, wincing as it got caught in the tangled knots because she hadn't used any conditioner. It only took a few minutes before she had smoothed out the clumps of wet hair into long sleek strands. Although she didn't feel as if she had the energy to continue, she grabbed the blow dryer and attempted to finish what she had started. It didn't matter that she didn't care how professional she looked but it was expected of her and she knew that everyone was waiting for her crack. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction, not today or any other day.

Looking down at the neatly folded pile of clothes that Angela had brought to her, she couldn't help but smile. Jane's grey Red Sox sweatshirt lay on top, worn and well-loved in that same way she felt every time Jane looked at her and it beckoned to Maura. She ran her fingers over the soft material knowing that it would smell like Jane and suddenly she couldn't get it on fast enough. The casualness of the clothing she had asked for was her attempt to keep the severity of situation as arm's length but it didn't lessen her commitment or resolve. If anything, it only reinforced her determination.

When Maura finally emerged from her bathroom, she found Angela curled up on her office couch. She stopped to observe the older woman and frowned at the pained expression on her face. As quietly as she could, she grabbed the blanket she had tossed over one of her chairs and brought it to cover Angela. The move caused Angela to stir and open her eyes but she didn't move. Maura dropped down until she was eye level with hazel eyes that held as much sadness and fear as she had seen reflected in her own eyes and she reached out to tuck a piece of dark brown hair behind an ear in an effort to comfort.

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?" Angela's voice cracked with emotion as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry, but you know the rules. It's an on-going investigation." Maura tried to reason.

"But she's my daughter." Angela tried to implore. "Can't you tell me that she's alright?"

Maura dropped her gaze, afraid that if she continued to look into Angela's eyes she might find her breaking point. Those eyes were so like Jane's, not in color but in expression. She could see so much emotion looking back at her that it caused her to gasp for air. The pain was real and the pain was as deep a cut as any mortal wound.

"Maura, please…," Angela took Maura's hand in her own and closed her eyes as the tears started to fall.

"I'll find her Angela. I won't sleep until she's back home." Maura moved her hand to wipe at the tears that were rolling down Angela's cheeks. "I've just found her…I'm not going to let her go that easily."

Angela took a deep breath and blinked a few times as Maura's words sank in. "So she _is_ missing." It was a statement, not a question.

Maura was silent for a minute and then she nodded. She knew she shouldn't tell Angela anything, but she just couldn't stand keeping it from her either. "I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you is that we are all working tirelessly."

"Does this have anything to do with the case you and Jane are working?" Angela's heart sped up at the thought of the serial killer case they were trying to solve. It took her right back to those days with Hoyt and the many sleepless nights she had endured.

"I can't say Angela." Maura had a sad look on her face.

"You mean you won't…," Angela let out a frustrated huff.

"No, I mean I can't. I don't know." Maura's mouth set in a grim line. Everything about Jane's disappearance pointed to the serial killings but her gut didn't buy it. There was something different about the pattern, something she just couldn't put her finger on just yet.

Angela looked into Maura's eyes as if the truth would be revealed the longer she looked but when all she saw was innocent sadness, she realized that what Maura was telling her was the truth. "Okay…," she said as she sat up. Pushing herself up from the couch, she reached down and offered a hand to Maura, pulling her to her feet. She grabbed Maura in a hug and held her tight before letting go. "I'm going to leave so you can find our girl. But please, promise me one thing…," she looked expectantly at Maura.

"I will try." It was the best Maura could offer.

" _You_ will come to me and tell me, no matter what the outcome. I can't bare hear it from anyone else." Angela had a serious look on her face.

"Okay." Maura looked down at her feet as the implications of what Angela was asking sank in.

"She loves you, you know." Angela reached up to pat Maura's cheek. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes before she turned to leave.

"I love her too." Maura's lips held the hint of a sad smile as she watched Angela close the office door behind her, finally leaving Maura alone.

Jane listened as Lorelei laid out her plans and the reasons why made her sick at her stomach. It was painfully obvious that the young woman had reached her breaking point and was beyond any semblance of reason but that didn't mean it wasn't worth a try.

"So as you can see, the case you and Dr. Isles are working on gave me the perfect opportunity to shake things up." Lorelei waved her hands around in a flourish.

"Are you saying that you were responsible for the bottle of brandy and the scalpel?" Jane asked as if she needed confirmation.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Lorelei glared at Jane.

"Yes, yes you did. I was clarifying." Jane muttered.

"Well, if you'd listen you wouldn't need me to clarify." Lorelei smirked.

"Well, maybe if you'd loosen these bindings on my wrists I could concentrate on what you're saying and not on the pain I'm in." Jane smirked back.

"Yes, but no…I won't." Lorelei's expression softened. "I hate that you're making me do this to you." She put a hand on her hip and gave Jane another menacing look. "Once I've gotten rid of Dr. Isles though…we can be together and you won't have to pretend anymore."

Jane listened intently to what Lorelei was saying, trying to catch something hidden in the words or phrasing but all she could hear was that Lorelei intended to do harm to Maura and that in and of itself was enough. Her mind raced with thoughts and ideas of how she could get herself out of this situation and when nothing came to her she let out a frustrated huff that went unnoticed by Lorelei who was still rattling on about how they were finally going to be together. But then something flickered at the back of her mind as she continued to pretend to listen. It was a conversation she had had with Maura a few weeks back. They had discussed differing techniques of interrogation. Maura believed it was important not to lead the witness, not to give away too many facts because it would become easy to convince someone that they had done something even if they hadn't. Jane's go to method was intimidation and it had always worked for her but it wouldn't work now. Maura had mentioned the use of empathy to gain trust and with trust came an unguarded path to the truth. It was a long shot, but Jane thought that maybe if she tried to agree with Lorelei it would give her reason to let her guard down giving Jane the chance to act.

"I know it's been hard on you, what with me having to pretend to like Maura when all I really want is you." Jane tried to swallow the bile that had risen to the back of her throat. Her words seemed to have the desired effect though when Lorelei looked at her with surprise.

"I knew you were pretending!" Lorelei clapped her hands together like an excited child as she looked over her shoulder at Peter who had a skeptical look on his face.

"She's just playing you." He said with a smug grin.

"You shut up!" Lorelei shouted and pointed a finger at him. "I can tell when she means it. That little act she was putting on isn't fooling anyone."

"Except everyone…," he laughed but shrank away when Lorelei made a move towards him. "Alright, alright…she loves you…whatever you say." Holding his hands up, he attempted to show her he was surrendering.

"That's better." Lorelei glared at him before turning her attention back to Jane who had a strange expression on her face. "What?" She asked.

"I just don't see why you needed his help when you are clearly the brains behind this operation." Jane shot a smug look in Peters direction. "It can't be for the muscle either."

"Fuck you!" Peter shouted and lunged at Jane, only to be caught by Lorelei.

"The truth hurts, don't it?" Lorelei laughed as she easily pushed him away. "Now back to what I was saying." She spun around to direct her attention back at Jane.

"Don't you think Maura is going to notice that you haven't been around since I've been missing? She will probably put two and two together. She's kinda smart like that, ya know." Jane couldn't help but sound proud.

Lorelei laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. "She told me to take a few days off. So the answer to your question is 'no'."

A sinking feeling settled in Jane's stomach but instead of giving up she did her best to continue to engage Lorelei to try to get more information. "Okay, okay…," she hesitated briefly as Lorelei gave her a curious look. "That's probably good." Even as she said the words, she didn't believe them but she did her best to look optimistic.

"Yes, it is." Lorelei smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "And Peter here is going to drop by the good Dr.'s office with a message from Dr. Sanders."

Jane bit down on her bottom lip allowing the pain to remind her that it wasn't over yet. She hadn't made it to Maura in time to tell her about the connection between Lorelei and Peter so Maura had no reason to suspect Peter at this point. "She's probably too busy to see Peter. Once she locks on to a case, nothing gets in the way."

"No worries my dear. I'm sure she'll give a moment of her time to Peter here. He can be awfully convincing and sometimes kinda cute…if I was into that kinda thing." Lorelei chuckled.

"She'll see me when I tell her I have some information about Dr. Sanders and his connection to the serial killer case. You know…the one we aren't supposed to know about." Peter laughed as he pushed his hair away from his face. "Who knows, maybe I'll stop and get her a cup of her favorite coffee."

The confused look on Jane's face caused both Lorelei and Peter to laugh harder. "I've worked under Dr. Isles for almost a year Jane. Don't you think I'd know what her favorite coffee is? I even know that she takes exactly two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of cream…no more…no less. She's very peculiar about things like that."

"But of course there might be a little something extra mixed in." Peter held up a light green capsule with a wicked grin on his face.

"I know, I know…," Lorelei rolled her eyes. "It is kinda dramatic using rohypnol and the only ones I could get were the new ones with the blue liquid core in them."

"They turn whatever you put them in blue." Jane's voice held a hint of hope that perhaps their plan wouldn't work.

"Aw…come on Jane. It won't show up in Dr. Isles coffee. Maybe if she took more cream in it, but we both know she likes her coffee strong. And since this has no taste or smell…," Lorelei took the capsule from Peter. She looked at it carefully as if she was trying to make a difficult decision. Holding the pill up in front of Jane, she nodded and then handed the pill back to Peter. "Put it in that bottle of water." She tilted her head in the direction of what was left in the bottle Peter had given Jane.

"Why?" Peter didn't seem to understand at first but then he smirked at Jane and gave her a wink. "Okay…." He said as he dropped the pill into the bottle. They all watched as the clear liquid turned a pale blue.

"What are you doing?" Jane couldn't hide the panic in her voice.

"What I'm doing, sweetheart, is conducting a field test." Lorelei took the bottle from Peter. "Now, be a good detective and drink this so I can time how long before it takes effect and how long it lasts."

Jane closed her lips tightly and shook her head. She wasn't going to willingly go down without some resistance.

"Suit yourself then. I'll just have to hope Dr. Isles doesn't run out of oxygen before she wakes up." Lorelei waved a dismissive hand in Jane's direction.

"What?" Jane croaked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Well, you could be chivalrous and let me test this on you. I know, I know…," Lorelei seemed to realize something that Jane had forgotten. "I know we already gave it to you but…I didn't really pay much attention to how long it took to knock you out or really how long you were unconscious. Just consider this an experiment under the right circumstances."

"Why?" Jane didn't want to go through that again but if it prolonged things, it might give Maura enough time to figure out what was happening.

"Because I'm asking nicely." Lorelei cocked her head to the side and gave Jane a genuine smile.

Jane looked from Lorelei to Peter to the bottle of blue water and then back to Lorelei before giving the slightest of nods.

"Oh goody. I'm curious how this works anyway. You know we used a syringe on you before so it affected you immediately. This will give me a guideline on how much time we have to deal with Dr. Isles before she wakes up." Lorelei stepped closer to Jane and offered the drink.

As Jane drank the blue water, she maneuvered her wrists into a more comfortable position giving her a better opportunity at loosening the bindings. It was the only thing giving her hope at the moment. If she could just give herself a fraction of an inch more space between her wrists she might be able to break the zip tie over her knee, but it wasn't time to try yet. She allowed Lorelei to tip the bottle back as she drank the water eagerly because she was still thirsty and it felt good against her dry throat. Her hope was that she would set herself up in a position to pounce when she regained consciousness after the rohypnol wore off when Lorelei was least expecting it. Taking a deep breath, she blinked a few times and looked up at Lorelei who had a curious expression on her face. It wouldn't be much longer and Jane hoped that she would be able to use that split second of uncertainty her captor would experience when she woke up. It felt like her only chance to save Maura and that was all that mattered to her.


	20. Chapter 20

20

It sounded like hushed whispers echoing in Jane's ears as she slowly swam up from sleep. As she listened, she became aware that the voices weren't whispers but that they belonged to Lorelei and Peter who were discussing their next move. Keeping her eyes closed, she continued to listen to the conversation in hopes of finding the right moment to make her move.

"She's been out for two hours and eighteen minutes." Jane could hear Lorelei. "That should be plenty of time for you to do what you need to do."

"More than enough." Peter's voice sounded distant like maybe he was standing across the room.

"Well, then…get going. I'd really like to get this over with." Lorelei gave a frustrated huff.

"Alright, alright. I'll call you when I'm on my way back so you can get everything ready for our arrival." Jane could almost hear the sneer she imagined was on Peter's face as he spoke.

Jane realized that Peter was leaving when she heard a door close and a car start off in the distance. She directed all of her attention to the sound of him leaving trying to figure out if Lorelei had left as well, but when she felt fingers run through her hair, it took all of her will power not to flinch away.

"It won't be long now my love." Lorelei was so close that Jane could feel her warm breath against her ear.

It was a struggle for Jane to keep her breathing slow and even as if she were still asleep but she knew she had to keep up the act for as long as she could. Several scenarios passed through her mind, each one more elaborate than the one before. It took everything inside of her to remain impassive as Lorelei's fingers continued to travel along her silky, dark hair seeking some sort of connection. And then it happened- Lorelei placed her lips to Jane's and it opened the door for Jane to react.

The line in the café was unusually longer than Maura was used to this late in the afternoon and she did her best to belay her impatience as she tapped her fingers against her jean clad leg. Her eyes were cast downward as a frown creased her brow, something that was unusual for her and it didn't go unnoticed by those who knew her well or even those who knew her in passing. As she continued to nervously fidget, Lieutenant Cavanaugh stepped in line next to her and waited for her to notice. But when it was obvious she wasn't paying attention, he cleared his throat causing her to look up.

"Um…Maura…," He asked as they took a step closer to the cash register. "How are you?"

"I've been better." She let out a sigh and turned her attention to the large container that held the coffee of the day. Running her fingers through her hair, she pushed some stray strands over her shoulder.

"We'll find her." His statement was resolute but the slight crack in his voice at the end indicated he wasn't sure he believed it.

"Oh, I know." Maura's words were equally resolute but with no crack or falter in her voice.

"Look, you understand why I had to spit the team up. We have a suspect in the serial killings and I need Boston's finest on this. Maybe it will lead us to Jane." Cavanaugh slipped his hands into his pockets as he looked down at his feet. The fact that one of Boston's finest, perhaps his finest detective, was missing did not escape his thoughts.

"I do understand and thank you for letting Korsak stay behind with me." She reached over the counter for a cup, hoping that today's coffee didn't taste as awful as she expected it to. Unfortunately, she had exhausted her own meager supplies of coffee she had stashed away in her office with her Keurig giving her a reason to venture into the last place she wanted to be, the café.

"I don't think I could have kept him away." Cavanaugh shrugged his shoulders as the line shifted again. He knew that Vince would never leave, especially with Jane still out there somewhere.

A small smile of relief lifted Maura's lips just slightly. "I know." It was all she could say because she did know. Vince would never leave and for that she was grateful. "Will you let me know if you find out anything about Jane?" She asked as she leaned past the person standing in front of her to lift the small tab on the large coffee container. Watching the brown, somewhat thick liquid slosh around in her cup she realized that this was not going to end well for her as far as coffee was concerned.

"Yes, Detective Hale will conduct the interrogation and I will let you know as soon as we know something substantial." Tilting his head slightly to regard Maura, he creased his brow as something occurred to him. "You don't think this case has anything to do with Jane's disappearance, do you?"

Looking down into her now full cup, she was quiet as puffs of steam lifted up and over the paper rim before dissipating. For a moment she thought of not answering but she could see that he was watching her with a stern look on his face. She shrugged before answering. "No, I don't." It was a simple, straight forward answer from someone who rarely minced words.

He nodded thoughtfully before placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. "I'll let you get back to work then."

Maura nodded and then turned her attention back to the cup in hand as she waited her turn to pay so she _could_ get back to work. But as Cavanaugh left her standing there alone, except for the people milling about ignoring her as much as she was ignoring them, something caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. She had the unmistakable feeling that someone was watching her, someone with ill intent. In an effort to quell the feeling, she returned her attention to the coffee and the line that was one person away from the register with the hopes of paying and quickly retreating back to her office. When she was finally handing over the crumpled dollar bill she had been holding tightly in her left hand, she turned around with the intention of quickly disappearing to the basement and almost ran right into someone with a familiar face. It only took her a few seconds to realize that Peter, Ernie's graduate assistant, was standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face and he was holding a cardboard container with two cups of coffee from her favorite coffee shop. Her eyes fell on those familiar cups and the sleeve that sported a 'mean bean' across it.

"Dr. Isles…," Peter smiled as he held up his offering.

"Peter?" Maura's eyes continued to stare at the coffee. It didn't occur to her to wonder why he was there or why he was offering her coffee. He just was and that was enough for her to stop and give him a minute or two of her time.

Peter's smile widened as he watched her eyes follow the coffee. "I was going to meet Lorelei for some coffee but she's not here. Would you like one?" He decided at the last minute to change his story because he didn't need to try to convince her to see him. Clearly she was willing to spend some time with him.

"Oh, Lorelei…," Maura frowned as she thought about her intern. She hadn't seen her since Jane's disappearance and something didn't sit right with her when she thought about it.

"Yeah, she texted me and told me that you sent her home for a few days of rest." The innocence of his words almost had him convinced he was telling the truth.

"Um…yes…I remember." Maura seemed to accept what he had said. "I'm glad she listened to me."

"Here, why don't we sit down and you can have the coffee I brought for her." He turned towards one of the high top tables across the room.

"I can't stay long, but I suppose I can spare a minute." She followed him. Taking a seat, she smiled when he slid the coffee cup across the table towards her. He had a contemplative look on his face, as if he was trying to make a decision but then his expression changed to an impassive one. She was surprised when he placed two sugar packets and one creamer in front of her causing her to raise a questioning eyebrow.

He smiled and chuckled at her response. "It was Lorelei who suggested I give you the coffee and she told me how you take it." The smile seemed genuine but there was an air of nervous energy surrounding him.

"Thank you." Maura took the offered sugar and cream. She leveled her gaze at him as she took off the plastic top and inhaled the fragrant aroma of the rich, dark liquid in her cup. "I didn't know you knew Lorelei." Tearing open the paper packets, she watched him as she dumped both into her drink.

"We met at school." He continued to watch her with a curious expression as she lifted the cup and took her first sip and then he seemed relieved.

"Okay…," Maura sighed at the first taste of the coffee as it scalded her throat. It tasted so good that she didn't even care that it was still very hot. She blew on it a few times before taking another long drink, closing her eyes against the heat. "This is good, thank you."

"I'm happy to do it." Peter said and then tilted his head towards the large containers on the counter and scowled. "I don't think what they put in those should be considered coffee. At least not in my book."

"I agree." Maura wrapped her hands around the paper cup and allowed the warmth to seep into, almost allowing it to comfort her-almost. "I usually only venture up here as a last resort and as you can see, I've reached that point today." She shrugged her shoulders and let out another sigh.

"Burning the candle at both ends, are you?" He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I always do I suppose." Her smile didn't reach her eyes but at least she gave it a good effort.

"Well, that's the life of a doctor, at least that's what Lorelei always says." He put his elbow on the table and then rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "She really admires you, ya know?"

"That's very flattering." Maura took another sip of her drink. She frowned down into her cup when she noticed that he had yet to take a drink from his own. "She's a very bright young woman. Um…you're not drinking your coffee…," she paused and looked at his cup hopefully because hers was almost empty.

"Oh, would you like?" He pushed it towards her.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes dropped down to the full cup and smiled when he nodded. "Thank you." She said as she reached for it. "I'm already starting to feel better."

"Really?" A slightly smug grin appeared on his face as he watched her finish off her first drink before starting on the second, but something stopped her and his grin quickly disappeared.

"I _think_ I'm feeling better." She blinked a few times against the fuzzy feeling that had taken over her brain. Suddenly, her body felt sluggish and heavy.

"Well, that's good." Peter grinned again as he looked down at his watch. The drug was working faster than he had expected but perhaps that was because he had put two pills in the coffee instead of just one. He wanted to make sure it worked because he knew he had about two, maybe three hours once she was knocked out.

"Um…actually…I'm not feeling well." Maura tried to steady herself in the tall chair by placing her hands on the table almost toppling both.

"Hey…you look a little pale. Maybe we should get you some fresh air." The concern lacing his words caused Maura to look at him with renewed interest.

"I need to get to my office." Her tongue was feeling thick and her mouth suddenly dry. "But some fresh air might help."

"Here…," Peter moved around the table and slid his arm around Maura's waist, helping her to her feet.

"I think I can manage." Maura sighed as she let Peter help her to her feet, not all that sure she could manage.

"Look, just a few minutes in the fresh air might do wonders." He grinned down at her as he kept his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Okay." Maura let him lead her away from the café towards the doors that opened to the outside. She was suddenly very tired and felt slightly drunk as they moved to sit on a bench in front of the main entrance. Turning to him, she gave him a contemplative look before speaking in a calm and decisive manner. "You put something in my coffee, didn't you?"

The question took him by surprise but then he relaxed back against the brick wall behind him. There was no anger, no malice in Maura's question-just resolute understanding. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes against the bright afternoon sun and smiled as if remembering something fond. "What gave it away?" He peeked one eye open to look at her.

"Well, my coffee had a slightly bitter taste. More bitter than usual. I didn't think much of it until I started to feel light headed but then I noticed you didn't drink your coffee." She shrugged her shoulders and mimicked him, leaning her head back to allow the sun to warm her. Unfortunately, the sun's heat did nothing to quell the tremors that were causing her shake slightly. "You couldn't remember which drink you put it in…that's why you didn't drink your coffee."

"Well, I was just playing it safe." He chuckled lightly at the calm conversation that was taking place between them.

"I suppose that's a logical thing to do." Maura let out a heavy breath before turning to look at him. There was a slight breeze that blew his sandy, blonde bangs away from his face and for a minute he looked just like the classic boy next door. "How long do I have before it takes full effect?"

"Well, it took about twenty minutes on your beloved detective." Peter couldn't stop his smirk as he thought back to how much Jane had struggled against the effects of the drug and the contrast to how Maura was dealing with it had him wondering why.

"Jane." Maura breathed out the name on a whisper as a small smile creased her lips. "I suppose Lorelei has something to do with this…,"

It was more a statement than a question but Peter nodded anyway. He couldn't believe how easy this was compared to what he had gone through with Jane.

"I don't like you very much." The words escaped from Maura before she had time to rethink them but when they said, she didn't regret them.

"The feelings mutual Doc." Peter laughed as he bumped his shoulder against hers playful.

"Just tell me one thing…," she paused and bit her bottom lip as she mustered the courage to ask that one question that was haunting her. "Is she still alive?"

Peter took a deep breath before letting it out slowly in a low hiss like someone letting air out of a balloon. He was quiet for a minute and his expression impassive before turning to her with an answer. "She was when I left her with Lorelei."

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's get this over with." Maura tried to stand but stopped herself when the world around her started to spin. "I think I may need help getting to your car." Her voice was low and hushed as her resolve began to crack. She didn't have the strength to fight, nor did she want to anymore. If this was to be the end, then at least she would be with Jane. Whatever came next, they would face it together.

Everything happened so fast that Jane had no idea how she ended laying on top of an unconscious Lorelei, but that is where she found herself after all hell broke loose. When Lorelei dropped her guard and leaned into to kiss Jane, it had allowed Jane the chance to make her move. It was the chance she had been hoping for, but it also happened in the blink of an eye, not giving Jane much opportunity to think it through. She had gotten in a lucky shot when she lifted her tied hands up, hitting Lorelei under the chin. The move stunned Lorelei causing her to stagger back and away from Jane and because of that, Jane gained the leverage she had lacked before to give herself a fighting chance. That leverage allowed Jane to pin Lorelei to the ground and move around until she had her tied hands across Lorelei's throat. She had squeezed as hard as she could to cut off Lorelei's air flow until the young woman ceased to flail, eventually passing out in a heap. And then Jane realized she didn't know what to do next.

With a heavy sigh, Jane realized there wouldn't be much time for her to do what she needed to but the first and most important thing was to untie her hands. She set about looking for anything she could use to cut the zip ties but when she came up empty handed, it was obvious she would need to use some good old fashioned muscle. Lifting her hands high above her head, she brought them down as hard as she could against her bent knee causing the zip tie to splinter and break. It had been a painful task, one that would surely result in even more bruises than she already had, but at least her hands were now free. She frantically looked around for something to bind Lorelei's hands together and let out a heavy breath of relief when she saw the bag of ties sitting on a nearby table. As quickly as she could, she gathered the ties and set about tying Lorelei up so she could get ready to deal with Peter when he returned. Her mind raced and she felt sick at her stomach as the adrenaline rush she had experienced started to wear off and the effects of the drug she had taken earlier started to hit her. She struggled to move Lorelei, who was now securely tied up with her hands behind her back and one foot tied to the bound wrists making it near impossible for her to move or get up at any point. Jane took a deep breath as her head began to spin and the ground underneath her started to get closer. _"I'll only rest my eyes for a minute…,"_ she thought to herself as she slid down alongside Lorelei where she rested her head and closed her eyes. As she started to drift off, she remembered that Peter was supposed to call Lorelei on his way back and she hoped beyond hope that it would wake her up so she could be ready for the next part of her plan…a plan she was making up as she went.


	21. Chapter 21

*Okay…there will be one or two more chapters to this one and then it will be done. I know my writing on this one tanked halfway through, but I just wanted to thank those of you who have stuck around and continued to read. I really appreciate all of the reviews and PM's encouraging me to finish. So, without further ado…on with the show.

Chapter 21

The groan coming from Lorelei pulled Jane back from the uncomfortable sleep that had overtaken her earlier. Blinking her eyes open, she winced at the bright light coming from above reminding her of the cut above her eye. She could feel the cold hard ground pressing against her left cheek and the taste of dirt mingled with blood caused her to cough. Again, she winced as every muscle in her body protested the offending act and another groan, she pushed herself up on her elbows. The sudden pounding in her head brought with it of wave a nausea causing her to drop back down to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Fuck…," Jane growled through gritted teeth and closed her eyes again. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for the pain she knew was coming as she pushed herself up again, but this time she went to her knees. The sound of Lorelei muttering to her right reminded Jane that she wasn't alone and that she didn't have much time. "Pull it together." She whispered to herself as she cradled her head in her hands before sitting up straight. Another wave of nausea had her doubling over and gasping for breath but this time she was ready. With a few slow, measured breaths the ground steadied under her giving her the strength she needed to sit up again.

"Peter's going to be here any minute." Lorelei's voice was hoarse but Jane could still hear the contempt.

"Yeah?" Jane turned her head in the direction of the disembodied voice and grimaced at the smirk looking back at her. "I'm counting on it." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this time with no nausea.

"It's too late for you…for both of you." Lorelei sneered as she struggled against her restraints.

"We'll see about that." Jane readied herself to stand all the way up. It only took a few deep breaths and two attempts but finally her effort paid off when both feet were firmly planted on the ground. "I'll be ready for that piss ant when he gets here."

"We'll see about that." Lorelei repeated Jane's words in a mocking tone.

"I don't think you're in any position to mock me Lorelei." Jane looked down at the incapacitated figure that was twisted into a semi-pretzel. Feeling no mercy, she kicked at one of the bound legs to emphasize her point. When Lorelei groaned again, Jane didn't even bat an eye in sympathy, instead her resolve grew stronger.

"You don't stand a chance." Lorelei coughed and tried to move away from Jane.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jane bent to pat Lorelei's pockets, looking for her phone.

"He'll know something's up when I don't answer the phone." Lorelei sputtered and gasped as she continued to try to pull away from Jane's prying hands.

"I'll just have to take my chances then, won't I…," Jane smiled wickedly when she found what she was looking for. Holding up the small silver cell phone, she gave Lorelei a sad look. "It didn't have be like this ya know."

Lorelei's expression softened for the briefest of moments before hardening. "You…belong…to…me…!" She shouted, spittle dripping from her chin and eyes wide and wild.

All Jane could do was shake her head in response. She hadn't had much experience with situations like this but she felt a wave of sorrow wash over her at the sight of a young woman who had such a promising future ahead of her. The madness that consumed her was something that wouldn't be easily abated and Jane realized that Lorelei would probably need a lifetime of therapy just to have some semblance of a normal life if that was even possible.

"Don't give me look!" Lorelei shouted, surprising Jane from her thoughts. When Jane gave her a look of confusion, she thrust her chin out in defiance. "I don't need your pity. You and that bitch doctor won't be around much longer." Her wild eyes were filled with hate directed Jane's way.

At first, Jane didn't have a response, but at the mere suggestion of Maura her attitude changed quickly. "Say her name and you'll be eating my boot." She bent down so her face was level with Lorelei's, daring her to go on. Instead of an answer in the form of words, Jane got a face full of spit. As she wiped her eyes clean, Lorelei grinned menacingly at her. "Say her name…," there was a sharp edge to Jane's voice that even Lorelei could recognize. "I dare you." Her eyes darkened and her voice lowered to a growl rendering Lorelei momentarily silent.

When Lorelei looked away, Jane squared her shoulders and took a deep breath as she stood up again. Looking down at the helpless figure, she realized she needed to move Lorelei so Peter wouldn't see her first thing when he entered the room. And speaking of the room, Jane realized she hadn't taken much notice of her surroundings yet.

Taking stock of everything around her, Jane concluded that they were in some sort of storage shed with a dirt floor. The walls were made of metal and a large fluorescent light hung high above them. She listened carefully for anything that might give their location away like a highway or road but there was only silence. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she saw the chair where she had been sitting in the middle of the makeshift room. There wasn't any place to hide Lorelei so she decided to move Lorelei to the side of the only door. Jane surmised that when Peter opened the door, he wouldn't see Lorelei on the other side…at least not right away. Reaching down, she tried to wrap her arms around Lorelei's shoulders only to have the young woman try to bite her. "So that's how it's gonna be…huh?" She moved around to grab a foot and drug the struggling body across the floor and against the wall. "Do us both a favor and don't move." The smirk was unintentional but she couldn't stop herself as she reached down and gave Lorelei's cheek a condescending pat.

"Bitch." Lorelei hissed through clinched teeth.

Before Jane could respond, the cellphone she had slipped into the back pocket of her jeans began to ring. Pulling it out, she held it up so Lorelei could see Peter's name on the caller ID. The smug smirk that followed only incensed Lorelei more as she tried to lash out with her unbound foot, but her effort was in vain as Jane side stepped to avoid the foot directed her way.

"Now, we just wait for the fly to enter the spider's web." Jane dropped the phone in the front pocket of her t-shirt.

"He's going to know something's wrong when I don't answer." Lorelei's voice held an unintended plea in it.

'Maybe…," Jane said with an arched eyebrow. "Maybe not." She grinned in a knowing way.

Accessing her next move, Jane decided it was best to gag Lorelei so she couldn't warn Peter before Jane had a go at him. Looking around, she saw a flannel shirt hanging on a hook by the door and decided on a plan. She pulled the dirty, sweaty t-shirt she was wearing off and couldn't help but notice the reluctant appraisal from Lorelei. She twisted the shirt around her hands and gave a wicked grin as she moved around before bringing the shirt around her mouth and pulling it tightly to tie it at the back of Lorelei's head. It was a struggle at first as Lorelei tried to fight her off, but it only resulted in her pulling the makeshift gag tighter causing Lorelei to cough and eventually relent.

"Play nice and I won't have to put you to sleep." Jane wrapped an arm around Lorelei's neck indicating she might cut off her air flow if she continued to struggle. When she felt a nod of surrender, she loosened her grip and gave Lorelei a conciliatory pat on the head. "Good girl." She offered over her shoulder as she stood again. "But this doesn't make us friends or anything…emphasis on the anything." Her eyes fell on the chair and she realized she needed to be sitting there just as Peter had left her so he would think she was still incapacitated. She wouldn't have much time to act, but that moment of uncertainty should buy her enough to take him by surprise. When the phone rang again, she glanced over at Lorelei who was glaring at her with hate and loathing in her eyes. "What say we get this party started?" She said as she dropped down in the chair with the intention of turning the tables on her captors. Only half the job was done. She wouldn't rest until Maura was safely in her arms again. So, with a heavy sigh, she sat back and waited…waited for the fly to enter her den.

The sound of a car door slamming shut roused Maura from her drug induced sleep. She tried to open her heavy eyelids but nothing would happen and she continued to stay surrounded by a blanket of darkness. Her heart started to race when panic set in as she tried to asses her situation, but nothing was coming to her. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried again to open her eyes only to find herself still surrounded by the dark.

She squinted her unseeing eyes and noticed a sliver of light coming from above her head and tried to focus on it. Realizing it was light seeping in from a missing seal around the trunk of a car, she immediately started to feel around for the emergency trunk release. With a sinking heart, she realized there wasn't one, indicating that the car had been manufactured before 2001.

An angry voice reached her where she lay trapped in the dark and she strained to listen. It was clearly Peter ranting about someone not answering their phone. His ranting and raving continued as he got closer to her and she braced herself to fight back when he eventually opened the trunk, but he didn't…not yet.

Continuing to strain to hear what was being said, she listened intently to Peter as his anger boiled over.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted to no one. "Answer the phone!"

Maura took a few slow, deep breaths, afraid Peter might hear her. She could hear him leaning against the back of the car and waited for him to continue ranting.

"It figures. I've done all the hard work already. She's probably trying to convince that bitch Rizzoli that she's in love with her. Fucking pathetic." He's voice was filled with contempt.

Hearing him refer to Jane caused Maura to wince and twist in the uncomfortable confines of the small trunk she was trapped in. She needed to ready herself in case he opened it. It was imperative that she be ready to react before he realized she was awake.

"Shit, I'm just going to have to take care of this myself." His voice sounded closer and Maura readied herself, but then he went silent and her heart sank again, thinking he had moved away.

After what seemed like hours of excruciating silence, Maura slumped back further in the darkness thinking that Peter had left her alone. It was the click of key turning that had her tensing in anticipation as she thought that this was finally it. She would have the chance to fight back, to free herself and try to find Jane.

And then it happened, fast…too fast for Maura to react. The sudden bright light stabbed at her eyes causing an instant headache as she held her hand up to block the offending white/yellow stream of sun from blinding her. It was that move that gave Peter the leverage and upper hand as he grabbed Maura by the arm and jabbed her with a needle, injecting her with something that instantly affected her.

"I figured you'd be awake by now. Can't take any chances, now can we?" He smirked down at her and waved the empty syringe at her. "Propofol."

Maura blinked a few times, each time her eyelids heavier than the next until finally she couldn't lift them open anymore. Her last thought as she slipped under was that she had surely disappointed Jane by letting Peter get the best of her.

With eyes closed and slow, steady breaths, Jane prepared herself for the moment the door opened and the fight would begin. Her tense body started to ache again as she tried to sit motionless with her head hanging low allowing a curtain of dark, tangled hair to hide her face. She knew she would have less than a minute to react but she needed to be sure he was close enough to her, keeping him from closing the door and trapping her again.

Biting down on her lip, she listened intently to the far-off sounds of a car approaching and stopping far enough away that she couldn't make out much more than a door slamming shut. It was at that moment the phone started ringing in her pocket and she could hear Lorelei struggling against her restraints. Ignoring the phone, she took a deep breath and centered herself as the phone went silent. After a few minutes, the phone started to ring and again Jane ignored it. She couldn't stop herself from glancing up to smirk at Lorelei who was glaring at her with the intent to kill.

The phone stopped this time after only three rings and Jane prepared herself for his approach but instead of the sound of a turning door knob, the phone broke through her mental preparations…yet again.

"Persistent little shit, isn't he?" Jane glanced at Lorelei again as if she might answer but then shrugged when she was greeted by a muffled string of what she could only assume were profanities.

When they were again plunged into silence, Jane prepared herself for the moment she had been waiting days for. But instead, silence was followed by more silence as Jane strained to listen for any signs Peter was getting closer.

Minutes felt like hours to her aching and broken body and Jane shifted uncomfortably in the chair trying her best not to let her guard down. It was difficult not to let herself drift away when the pain abated but instead of allowing that to happen, she shifted again so the pain would keep her awake and alert. Thanks to that second wave of energy to hold herself up, she heard a car trunk being shut and she couldn't stop herself from giving Lorelei a questioning glance. She wasn't sure, but she thought that Lorelei was smirking at her.

Again, the faint sound was followed by silence and Jane began to worry that maybe Peter wasn't going to check on them at all. But then it happened. The sound of a key slipping in the locked door caused Jane's heart to race and breath quicken with fear and anticipation. It would only be a matter of seconds before it was either all over or she was dead. Taking a deep, calming breath, she let it out in a long slow exhale and waited for her moment.

As Peter pushed the door open without any preamble to what he might find, he cursed and ranted to Lorelei who remained still and silent. Preoccupied with brushing dirt from his knees and then his hands, he dropped his head to see if he had gotten everything off, ignoring the silence that continued to surround him. When he was satisfied that he was as clean as he was going to get, he glanced up to find Jane still sitting in the middle of the room where he had left her hours earlier and he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she still seemed to be unconscious.

"Ha, I can't believe she's still out." He moved closer to her so he could sneer at her thinking she wouldn't be able to do anything. When he realized that it was still quiet and he had yet to see Lorelei he glanced to his left finding nothing but empty space. It wasn't until he glanced to his right that what was happening hit him and it hit him hard in the form of Jane's clenched fist.

With lightening quick reflexes, Jane was up and on top of him holding him a choke hold just as she had been taught all those years ago at the academy. She could feel her energy being depleted the longer she had to hold on and the slightest give allowed Peter to swing an elbow back hitting her in the nose. Taking a sharp intake of breath as pain blossomed across her face, she could taste the blood before she felt it running down over her lips to her chin but she didn't let go as he continued to struggle. The strange thing was that he wasn't grabbing at her but trying instead to find something in the pocket of his cargo pants. Her swelling nose was making it more difficult for her to see and breath but she refused to let go, that is until the end of a sharp elbow hammered her in the ribs knocking what breath she had left from her lungs. She let go out of reflex and grabbed at her side, gasping to catch her breath and then she realized what he was trying to pull from his pocket…a small hand gun.

Eyes wide with surprise stared down at Jane as she looked up the barrel of a small 9mm gun being held in unsteady hands. Peter stood over her, shaking his head to clear the vision that had been dimming with each passing second Jane had him in a choke hold. Her eyes stayed trained on the gun pointed directly at her chest wondering if he had the balls to pull the trigger.

"You're so fucking dead. You and that bitch Dr. Isles…," He screamed at her, spittle flying everywhere. The rage in his eyes was wild and uncontrolled, a dangerous combination for someone with no firearm experience holding a gun.

"Maura's dead?" Jane could barely say the words as her heart sank and her will to fight drained from her.

"I buried that bitch so deep in the ground it will take you days to find her." His rage was boiling over at this point. "The only thing I regret is that I don't get to see her die, but you on the other hand…," he clenched his jaws as he squeezed the trigger, waiting for the blood splatter to bath him in his redemption.

Jane stiffened, poised to react when she saw that Peter was on the verge of pulling the trigger. The only thing she could think about was what he had said about Maura and she knew she needed to get the gun away from him…but then she saw his muscles tense as he pulled the trigger and she knew it was too late. Sucking in a breath and closing her eyes, and waited for the white, hot pain to cut her in half but then she heard a click and nothing happened. To her trained ear, she realized he had left the safety on and without thinking, she pushed herself up and barreled straight at his middle taking him down in an unforgiving tackle that knocked the gun out of his hands as well as all the breath from his body. Punching him square in the face bought her enough time to scramble to her left where the gun lay just barely out of her reach. She would have to get up off him to get to the gun but that would give him the chance to move as well. The split second it would take to decide what to do was time that Jane didn't have to spare so she with all the strength she had left, she catapulted herself across the floor towards her salvation.

As Jane slid towards the gun with her hand outstretched, her fingertips slammed into the black, rubber butt knocking it further away from her. She didn't have to look to know that Peter was already on his feet but instead of going after the gun, he grabbed the metal chair and hoisted it above his head determined to smash it over Jane's. With one more push, the gun finally slipped into the palm of Jane's hand.

Years of training had prepared her for moments like these but each time she had to draw a weapon and shoot someone was a unique experience. Sometimes she felt sad or maybe even a little relief and then there were the times when she felt nothing but a cold, numb darkness. This wasn't one of the times. For the first time in her life the only word for what she was feeling was elation as she flipped the safety off with her thumb, whipped around, and pulled the trigger lodging a 9mm bullet in Peter's chest. She watched his eyes go wide with realization as he looked down to see the small dot of red bloom across the front of his shirt growing larger and larger with each struggled beat of his dying heart. Out of reflex, he dropped the chair and clutched at the growing red desperately trying to keep it from growing any bigger. But Jane knew it was only a matter of minutes because she had hit him dead center and she couldn't stop herself from smirking as she watched him struggle for his last breaths before falling to the floor in a heap. Glancing over at Lorelei, she realized the young woman had passed out and decided to focus her energy on Peter who was taking several short, gargled breaths as his heart slowed to a stop.

"Tell me where she is." Jane crawled along the floor to place her face close to Peters.

"N…nnn….nnnev…e…r." He wheezed and gurgled on the blood that was pooling in his lungs.

"Fine…but I'm gonna stay right here and watch you die. And then I'm going to go find Maura." She hovered over him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Y…oou…wo…wo…won't…find…h..er…," his lips curled back in a wicked grin but his mouth was so full of blood by now that it caused him cough and choke.

"Oh don't you worry about that. Just lay here and die already." Jane gave his shoulder a pat as his eyes widened. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I am a detective after all…," she smirked down at him, waiting for the light to leave his eyes as he took his last strangled breath.


	22. Chapter 22

*Okay…here is the last chapter. Thanks for sticking it out with me. I hope I didn't disappoint and at least tied up some of the loose ends.

22

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli BPD, badge number 825…I need to speak to Vince Korsak, it's a matter of life of death." Jane's voice was breathless as she pushed through the door to finally see daylight, or in this instance, waning daylight.

"Affirmative Detective Rizzoili." A disembodied voice answered. There was a tension in the voice that indicated they had all been waiting for this call before the line went silent.

The silence only lasted mere seconds before Vince's anxious voice followed. "Jane, Jane…where are you?"

"I don't know Vince but I don't have much time. You have to put a trace on this number and send the Calvary." Jane's voice shook as she spun around in a circle taking in her surroundings. "I'm in the woods somewhere. I can't see much else and it's getting dark." Her voice faltered as she tried to find her breath again. "They buried her Vince. I have to find her before it's too late."

"Is the area secure Jane? Have you neutralized the threat?" Vince asked as he waved his hands around trying to get someone's attention in the office.

"Yes, Peter's dead and Lorelei's incapacitated." Her eyes moved to the car and the shovel leaning against the trunk. "I'm going to leave the phone on Vince. Have them trace it. I've got to look for Maura." She set the phone down on the trunk of the car and ignored Vince's voice calling out to her.

With shaky hands, Jane pushed tangled and matted hair away from her face and scanned the area. Letting out a heavy breath, she tried to center herself and look for anything out of place along the forest floor but when nothing stood out, she threw her head back and shouted to the darkening sky above. "Maura!" She called out, hoping beyond hope that maybe Maura would hear her or better yet maybe she would hear Maura.

When nothing but silence answered back, the tears she had been holding in rolled over her eyelashes and stained her cheeks with hot wetness. She could feel the moisture cutting through the dried blood and grime that caked her skin and she attempted to wipe it away but to no avail. The more she tried to wipe away her fear and sorrow, the heavier the tears fell and her vision grew blurry.

"No!" She balled her hands into fists and shouted at the shadow's that were creeping closer to her. "I won't give up!" Her frantic heart beat began to ring in her ears and her vison started to dim but she fought back and pushed the exhaustion away. Taking another deep breath helped bring her vision back, sharper than before and her heart slowed as she formulated a plan.

She knew she only had about an hour left of daylight so she only had one chance at this unless Vince and the Calvary came through but she didn't expect them for a few more hours, depending on how far away they were. If she could find the spot where Maura was buried, she could use the headlights from the car to light up the darkness that was rapidly approaching.

Gathering all the strength she had left in her, she quickly moved around to look in the car for the keys but her heart sank when she couldn't find them. They weren't in the ignition, nor were they in the visor or middle console. She even looked under the mats before coming to the dreaded realization that Peter probably had them in his pocket. For just a moment, her shoulders sagged under the weight of fear but then she quickly stood tall and squared her shoulders with a renewed determination.

The keys were where she thought they would be, tucked securely in the pocket of Peter's jeans. Without giving it much though, she reached her hand in and pulled the keys out before sneering at the still warm body. "You won't win this one." Her voice was a low growl as she pushed herself up from the ground where she had been kneeling. There was no response, but then again she hadn't expected one as she strode away kicking up a trail of dust on the way out the door without even acknowledging Lorelei.

Slipping the keys in her pocket, she looked around trying to decide where to start. She knew that the dirt would be loose and higher where Peter had buried Maura so she set about looking for anything out of place. The area where she was standing was a clearing big enough to hold the car and small shack but the rest was dense forest. It didn't look as if they were in the backyard of someone's house but instead in an isolated, remote place.

"Okay…let's get started." Jane let out a sigh as she lifted the shovel and took a few steps closer to the edge of the clearing. Taking the shovel, she pushed it in the ground trying to feel for loose dirt but was only met with resistance. As she moved in a circle, her eyes followed the edges of tree roots and stumps trying to figure out where to move next. Continuing to move around in a circle, she probed and prodded the dirt beneath her feet only to be met with a hard, dry surface. Her arms ached and her muscles burned and each time she lifted the shovel, she wasn't sure she would have the energy to do it again, but nevertheless, she persisted. It wasn't until the light started to fade and the sun lowered to its final crest along the horizon that something caught Jane's eye. The way the sun's rays filtered through the trees, lighting up the grass and moss along the forest floor gave her a new perspective and it was one that had her heart skipping a beat. The tender vegetation in one spot was smashed down in the shape of a long rectangle and the sight brought a gasp from Jane. Nothing could slow her down as she pushed past branches and bushes to get to the place she knew Maura would be. She dropped to her knees and ran her hands across the flattened grass before looking to her left and then her right. The dirt on her right was just slightly higher and darker prompting her to grab the shove she had dropped. With shaking hands, she slipped the steel edge of the spade into the ground and it slide down all the way to the hilt with ease. This was it…she had found Maura.

A soft, green light greeted opening eyes as Maura slowly came to. It only took a moment for her to realize, to her horror, that she was no longer in the trunk of Peter's car but instead, she was in a rectangular pine box. It was a small space, one that hindered any movement but with each passing second of realization, the space seemed to get smaller and smaller. She shifted her feet, moving the green light a few inches higher and a ripple of relief that she even had it washed over her. The tight squeeze made it virtually impossible for her to move, let alone reach for the lone glow stick that had shifted almost as high as her knees but with some finesse, she was finally able to reach it. When she finally had the plastic light in her hands, she moved it around to get a better look at her predicament. With a sinking heart, she realized that she was trapped until, dead or alive, someone found her. In her heart and mind, she willed Jane to find her before it was too late. They had a lifetime to live together and Maura wasn't ready to give that up.

The last vestiges of light faded as Jane ran around to the driver's seat of Peter's car to slip the key in the ignition and turn the lights on. She didn't start the car but instead just turned the ignition to keep the lights on, praying that they would stay on long enough for her to find Maura.

As she scrambled around to the spot where the shovel lay, her arms and legs burned and ached as fatigue tried to take over. Shaking out the lactic acid that had built up in her muscles helped but she was still wobbly as she picked up the shovel and started to dig. Thankfully the earth was loose enough for her to easily dig, removing shovel after shovel of dirt without much effort. But with each pass of the shovel, her body reminded her how weak it was and before too long she felt like she was lifting rocks instead of dirt.

After what seemed like hours, Jane stepped back and with a sense of dread, realized that she had only dug about four or five inches deep. A sudden panic set in at the thought that Peter had probably dug down at least two feet if not more. Her heart started to race and adrenaline kicked in giving her much needed spurt of energy as she continued to dig with renewed vigor.

"If they don't find us soon…," her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence or the thought. "Come on Vince! I'm counting on you!" She shouted to the night sky just as the car lights dimmed a little. "Fuck! Don't you give out on me now!" Her temper boiled over as rage coursed through her and she threw the shovel at the car. The impact caused the shovel to splinter and break in half. The sight drew a sob from Jane as she dropped to her knees and dragged her fingers down her face. "No! No! No!" She cried out in a hoarse voice.

Using what little strength she had left, she crawled over to the shovel head and grabbed it in her blistered hands. She moved back to the hole and used the broken shovel as best she could but it was mostly a futile effort. Tears were streaming down her face, making it difficult for her see in the dimming light but she didn't stop. The broken, splintered handle tore at the already blistered skin on her hands but she still didn't stop. Even as her vision began to blur, she continued to fight for Maura…for them. Finally, she tossed the broken shovel over her shoulder and started to use her bare hands. She clawed and tore at the earth beneath her in frantic strokes, pushing as much dirt aside as she could before she was finally enveloped in the darkness as the car battery died, taking all her hopes and dreams with its last flicker of life.

As she continued to dig in the dark, she could feel the grip of exhaustion squeezing the breath from her lungs. When the sky began to spin above her, she reached out to grab ahold of anything to stop it but found only emptiness until her hands met the ground. The realization that she may never get to Maura in time caused her to double over as the dry heaves took over, raking her body with spasms that shook her from head to toe. When the spasms finally subsided, she collapsed in a heap of hopeless despair.

A cold paralysis crept along her arms and legs as she lay with a cheek pressed against the cold dirt and her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open but to no avail…it was too late and darkness descended upon her, blanketing her in its bleak attempt to comfort. It was a comfort she could no longer fight and just as she was about to give in, a far-off sound caught her attention. She couldn't tell if what she was hearing was real or a hallucination. Her eyes caught a beam of light moving towards her and her first thought was that perhaps this was the end. This must be the beam of light people talked about seeing just before they died. She was almost relieved it was over, but the ache in her chest reminded her of what she was losing and she closed her eyes against the silent tears that started to fall. But there it was again, the same light that had circled from above. Jane squinted back the brightness when it finally found what it was looking for and held steady, bathing her in its warm embrace. She tried to turn her head towards the approaching voices calling her name but she couldn't move and her voice had left her mute. Closing her eyes again, the darkness called to her offering her solace from the pain that pinned her to the ground but then she heard Vince's voice calling to her and she reached down for that last bit of strength she would need to finish this.

"Here…," her voice was a hoarse whisper as she struggled to move her body. "Here!" This time her voice was stronger.

"Jane!" Vince dropped to the ground next to her. "Don't you fucking die on me…," His face was now level with hers as he checked for a pulse.

"Maura…," she croaked through parched lips. "Maura is buried under me."

He pushed her tangled and matted hair away from her face to see if she was coherent enough to know what she was talking about. When he was satisfied, he gave her a quick nod.

"No time…," she panted as she tried to push herself up. "Please…get her out." Her body collapsed again.

Vince waved several more officers over to start digging but refused to let them move Jane until the paramedics arrived. "I've got this Jane. You just stay right here until the paramedics get here. The medivac is trying to find a place to land."

"No, Maura first." Jane coughed and tasted blood and dirt.

"We're on it Jane. We'll get to Maura." Vince looked over his shoulder when he heard his name called. "Danny and Frankie are here." The look of panic on Jane's face spoke volumes and Vince understood why. "I can't keep him away Jane. He's your brother. You need him, please…let him do his job."

The only response she could muster was a resigned blink of the eyes before she closed them against the pity she would surly see in Frankie's eyes once he saw her.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Jane couldn't quite grasp what was happening around her until she felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher. "No, no…," She struggled against the straps holding her down as the realization that she was being taken away hit her. Suddenly she was more aware and she could feel Frankie holding her hand as they moved her further from Maura.

"Jane, it's alright. We've got Maura…they're just bringing her up." Frankie tried to console his sister.

"I need to be the first person she sees Frankie. Please…she needs to know that I didn't give up." Jane started to struggle harder against the restraints. It only angered her more when she felt Frankie give her a light pat.

"We've got this, really Jane. It'll be alright. You need medical attention." Frankie's voice was soft as he tried to soothe her worries.

"NO!" Her shout indicated that she had finally found her voice. "Please Frankie!"

The plea in his sister's voice was enough for Frankie, everyone else be damned. With a quick whistle, he got the paramedics to stop their forward movement and Jane let out a sigh of relief. Off in the distance she could hear people calling out for crow bars and her heart started to race.

"Let me up…," she tried to sit up.

"Alright, stop struggling." Frankie whispered as he undid the restraints. "Danny, come'ere…,"

Danny rushed over to Jane and Frankie, afraid that something was wrong. He frowned when Frankie indicated he should take one of Jane's arms to help her up.

"What'ere you doing?" Danny inquired with a raised eyebrow as he took Jane's arm.

"She needs to see Maura…make sure she's okay." Frankie spoke deliberately as he pulled until Jane was sitting up.

"Help me." Jane took a deep breath when the world around her didn't spin. "I'm better…just help me get over there." She tilted her head towards the direction of all the noise and commotion.

"Okay." Danny wrapped his arm around Jane's waist and pulled her arm around his shoulder to help her stand. "Let's get you over there."

"Maura…," Jane's voice was a whisper as her eyes adjusted to the lights against the darkness she had grown accustomed to. She could see Vince with a crow bar in his hands, prying the top of the pine box away and it drove her on with a renewed vigor. Just as she had closed the gap between them, the top of the box broke free and Vince flipped it off revealing a very quiet and pale Maura bathed in a green glow.

"Maura!" Jane broke away from Frankie and Danny and stumbled over to drape herself across the box. "Maura…please…," her voice cracked when Maura remained silent and still. "Please…don't do this to me!" She shouted to the sky above. When she felt Frankie and Danny next to her, she prepared herself to fight them if they tried to move her but they didn't. "Baby…wake up." She reached down to run her fingers along Maura's cheek finding that it was still warm. Her heart started to race when Maura's eyes fluttered open once, twice, and then a third time. After a moment of uncertainty, hazel/green eyes focused on dark brown and Jane let out a cry of relief.

"I knew you'd find me." Maura whispered. Her eyes said what she couldn't before she closed them again allowing the darkness to take her. Knowing that Jane had found her was all she needed to know, giving her permission to finally let go.

"I've got you." Jane let out a sigh of relief. "And I'm never letting go again."

Epilogue

One month is what it took for the cuts and bruises to completely heal. It was another four months before the nightmares subsided. At six months, Lorelei was sentenced to a criminal mental institution where she would be under lock and key for years to come. They would come to find out that Lorelei was indeed the serial killer, having used her skill and education to wreak havoc on the city. It had been her intention to frame Maura but when she came to realize it would have been next to impossible, she turned to Peter and they devised a plan to rid themselves of Maura forever. Her deteriorating mental state had been her undoing, pushing Lorelei past the brink of no return and into the arms of an insanity there was no coming back from. And after six long months, Jane and Maura were finally free from the ordeal that had taken over their lives. It hadn't, however taken Jane that long to ask Maura to marry her. In fact, it had only taken five minutes after they had been checked out at the hospital that fateful night and Maura's answer was a quick and resounding 'yes'.

So, when their day finally came, it would find them surrounded by their friends and family celebrating a love that knew no boundaries. A love that would surly conquer anything that tried to stand in its path. From that moment on, they would face whatever life handed them…together.

The End


End file.
